RWBY-Oblivion
by TehUnoman
Summary: Team CORE, The Horsemen, Oblivion is part of both. He teams up with Gary, Derek, Ruby, and Onyx, along with Edward, Rebecca, and Olivia, to fight against the darkness spreading in Remnant. But, his past catches up with him, and Alex tells the story of the chessboard. Many ties into other fanfics; I don't own any of them, nor do I own RWBY. UPDATE: Tales of the Blood Rose Part 5.
1. Arrival

**Here we go! The premier of RWBY-Oblivion! Hope you enjoy this first episode, read + review, and favorite if you want to.**

_ I can't believe I'm doing this, _Alex thought as he entered the police department. The mental sweat he's going through is making him stink, even though his composure on the outside is calm and collected.

Alex wasn't like normal humans. His real name is Anamorus Kardas, but his friends called him Alex. He was named by his father, who isn't really the understanding type of father most are. Let's just say he's not part of any world, seeing as though he got 86'd out of each one. _Vytal being the exception, _Alex thought, with a smirk appearing on his face. _He was a crazy motherfucker anyways. Killed who he wanted, when he wanted, and his black-eyed form just creeps the shit out of me._

His father is actually called Oblivion, with his human name being Coronox. He is currently remaining in Vytal, working for the only few people knowing his existence, who are still at Beacon Academy. Though Earth was still their home in general, the portal remained open between those two worlds, yet its existence is being covered up by no other than-

_God damn Shield, the one organization I never want to see again._ Alex knew they hid the portal from Earth, and they're trying to get their agents to cover it up from Vytal as well. It infuriated him, badly. _Earth needs to know what is there, and Shield is keeping it from them. If the inhabitants don't know what's coming for them, they can't defend themselves, _Alex kept telling himself. _And Vytal isn't their property, it's ours. And I'll be cursed if I don't-_

"Excuse me, sir? Might I ask what you're doing here today?" the woman behind the reception desk asked kindly.

"Hm? Oh, yes, I'm Alex Kardas, I'm here for the interrogation," he replied.

"Ooooh, I recognize you. Yes, she's waiting for you. Go down the hall, make a left, third door to your right," she said with a small smirk on her face.

"Thank you," Alex responded. _A bit unnerving right there, _he thought. _How does she know me, anyway? Whelp, that's another mystery to solve later. I'm betting that the interrogator wants to solve some today. _Alex had a keen memory, and knew Earth like the back of his hand. _The perks of being the son of Oblivion: You know the old stuff he or she knew._

Alex entered the room labeled, 'Interrogation, Rm 3', and didn't expect it to be so warm and welcoming inside. _Is Yang in here? That would be ironic, _Alex smirked at that thought. Neither has been kind to each other, but they now are good friends, with the exception of a few incidents in their presence. _Nope. Not going there. Not even thinking about that time, _Alex shook his head a few times before entering the room.

"Welcome, Alex. I've been expecting you," a seductive tone of voice said at the opposite end of the room.

"Didn't expect it to be so warm in here. And I have no idea on who you are," Alex said as he took off his overcoat.

"Oh, my. Where are my manners? My name is Samantha. Samantha Rose," the woman's seduction behind her voice remained. "Most people call me Sam, though."

"Samantha Rose, nice name," Alex commented. _Did she say 'Rose'? _Alex worried. _I swear to god that she isn't related to whom I'm thinking of, otherwise, shit's about to go down. _"So, you wanted answers to the current events happening in this world, right? Well then, sit back, begin recording this interview, and be ready, because we'll be here for a while."

Alex sat down in the chair opposite of Sam, stretched out for a few seconds, cracked his neck, and said, "My real name is Anamorus. Anamorus Kardas, related to Coronox Kardas by blood, he also goes by the name of Oblivion. I'll be going back to a point in time in which I wasn't even a thought in anyone's head, so be ready for what will happen. Do you want to do this? This is your last chance to step down, I won't judge you if you do."

"No," Sam stated. "I want to do this."

"Good," Alex said. He took a deep breath, and began his story.

"This started in a mountain range, near Beacon Academy, around 6:52 Pm. …"

* * *

12 members of Beacon's security force, along with 6 combat droids, began to move out to the mountains past the Emerald Forest. They've got a memo to check it out after a dark mass crash-landed somewhere in the range. "It could be anywhere!" the rookie of the force said, fear trailing right behind it. "It could be in a lake, or a valley, hell, I would take a fucking desert if it landed there. But noooo, it had to be a mountain range. Of all the places, it had to be a god damn mountain range!"

"That's enough out of you, Oliver!" the captain snapped at him. The other 11 guards had to put up with Oliver's complaining about how he never liked mountains, even before they graduated. This was pushing their patience with the rookie; however, they all were on edge. Even the droids, which didn't have any emotions to begin with, knew something was wrong about the situation, and were also on edge. "I can't keep listening to your talking about how much you hate mountains. At one point, I may take you up one and throw you down it!" Oliver shut up quick after that.

Though they all were on edge, they managed to reach the crash site in about 5 minutes. All they saw was a black crater where a hill was. "I wonder if these mountains have enough valleys now," Rick thought out loud.

"Well, we won't know what it is until we investigate," Oliver stated.

"Great idea, Oliver! How 'bout you go first, then?" Mike said, pushing Oliver into the hole.

_Ah, crap. Knew this would happen, _Oliver thought bluntly as he rolled into the dark pit. Though it was getting chilly tonight, the pit was surprisingly warm. "Everything O.K. down there, Ollie?" Rick shouted.

"It's not bad, actually," Oliver replied. "Quite wa-"

He was cut off by a sudden force launching him out of the pit, landing right into his squad.

"What. The. Fuck. Just happened?!" Rick shouted, scrambling to get up. "Did you do that, Ollie?!"

"For once in my life, I didn't do this!" Oliver replied hastily, also trying to untangle himself from his squad. _Not the first time this happened, but it never stops being funny for the other squads observing, _Oliver thought.

"Are you up? Good, we may or may not have company!" the captain shouted, pointing at the now swirling mass of darkness.

It first destroys the droids, who weren't expecting anything to pop out of the crater. One giant ripple of darkness crushed three of them; two were sliced in half by a large tendril. The final one had its arms and legs stretched out by four tendrils, and then torn apart from the bottom, all the way to his head, and ripped in two, leaving his face and body dangling in two pieces. The squad only looked on in horror, watching its only droids get obliterated within seconds.

"Whelp, that's it. We're fucked. We're going to die in the mountains," Oliver stated that so bluntly, it startled the rest of the squad, except for Mike.

"Don't just stand around, then. I intend to die fighting!" Mike exclaimed, firing his rifle at the dark mass, which is now looming over them. "Shoot this thing, blow it up, I don't give two fucks on what you need to do to kill it, just DO IT!" the captain says, getting behind Mike's decision.

"For the first time, Mike, you and I are in approval right there," Rick said, following his example.

"Die, you dark asshole!" Oliver said, throwing a gray-black Dust crystal into the mass, with a small bomb strapped to it.

When it came into contact with the crystal, the mass backed down, and absorbed the matter immediately. The bomb was disintegrated on first contact of the dark mass, and a puff of smoke appeared where the bomb once was.

"Did that, seriously work?" Oliver said, stunned by what occurred a few seconds ago. Everyone else was with him on that boat, and then started to walk away from the crater.

"Oliver… I hope to god that worked," Mike said, turning to walk away. "I hope that thing dies in hell."

"Oh, but that's where the fun is!"

All heads snapped back to where the voice came from. "Oh, that's not good, the thing now speaks," Rick stated in horror.

"It's not just speaking, it appears to be spinning now," Oliver pointed out.

"Way to go, Captain Obvious," Mike remarked. "Also, I will torture you in hell because your stupid plan didn't work!"

"Focus! It appears to be now smaller," the captain says, "and probably more dense than we can imagine."

The mass began to recede into the center, swirling faster and faster. The mass now looked like a landing spot for a tornado, but there were no clouds in the area. The center began to rise up from what appeared to be nothing. It grew taller, thicker, and its features now began to appear properly; the dark mass from neck to the bottom became what appear to be small folds, like of a cloak. The head portion of the cloak gained the half hood look, similar to an old demon friend of Ozpin. Finally, the horns appeared, not curved outward, but a small curve, going from between the hairline-_does he even have hair? _Oliver thought-and forehead upward.

The squad froze, unable to do anything. The air was extremely cold around them, and the light faded quickly. That didn't mean they weren't armed, though. After snapping back to reality, they all pointed their guns at the figurine. The captain of the squad, the braver of the bunch as of right now, spoke one sentence to him:

"Intruder, identify yourself, now!"

At first, it did nothing. Its head looked up slowly, and it appeared to have no eyes. _Anyone else thinking about Slenderman right now? _Oliver thought fearfully. Then, it opened its eyes. Bright, yellow-gold eyes; they didn't fail to pierce all of the squads' souls with its' abysmal stare. No mouth, no nose, no ears, though it was able to hear the command, and, to the squad's surprise, it spoke:

"Might as well be courteous; I am Oblivion. I do not need to know who you are, as you are going to die within the next few seconds."

Mike took that into step: "Ah, please! I've been near death so many ti-"

Those were his last words before his face was ripped off by Oblivion's hand, or was it a hand? It was clawed with what appeared to be shaped of a small Nevermore, with blades coming out of his knuckles and forearm. _Within a few seconds, he said. How true he was, _Oliver thought, fear and dread spreading through his body. Then, Oblivion attacked five others, unprepared for his assault. One was lucky enough to just lose his head by Oblivion, the rest ended up like this:

Guy #2: Cuts into his left arm, right arm torn off, beaten senseless with said arm. Then, shoved through his throat, and pulled out his heart, spleen, and spine.

Guy#3: Burned, some bones and muscles eaten. Stomach ripped out, along with intestines, and shoved through his mouth and asshole, letting him choke to death on his own innards.

Guy#4 and #5: Nerve endings removed everywhere, eyes gouged out, and tongue ripped out, and shoved into lungs. Gripped his skull, and squeezed hard. A loud pop, and skull and brain matter is everywhere.

Everyone died in some way, with the captain being the worst off. Taking the bones of the dead, Oblivion makes a cross out of them, and nails the captain to the cross. He was cut everywhere, and his bones were broken. Then, Oblivion walks up to him, plunges his hand into the captain, and spins rapidly, pulling out the intestines, stomach, heart, you name it, he pulled out all the organs. The captain was crucified worse than Mr. C was.

Oliver was lucky enough to start running after the sixth guy was killed. Halfway into the forest, Oblivion cuts him off. As Oliver accepts his inevitable fate, Oblivion smiles and says:

"This is going to be a fun year."


	2. Disguised Part 1

**I've just checked my views on the first chapter, and holy shit, that was quite fast; 25 views in the period of a few hours. Whelp, off to make more chapters!**

_Emerald Forest_

Coronox began to straighten out his suit in the forest, after a rough night dealing with the others. _Not like I'm not used to it anyways,_ Coronox thought, making certain his appearance was presentable. He then looked down to his left and saw the skeleton of the last security guard, and smiled to himself. He knew they would have to die; they gave him their choice after all. _At least I won't be hungry for the time being,_ Coronox pondered. He wore a black coat, black dress pants, black tie, and black dress shoes; Coronox then thought of something.

"If I'm going to a warrior school," Coronox said to himself, "then I may need to change my appearance a little bit." Bringing his hands together, he clasped them in front of him, and concentrated. The suit began to be replaced by armor of some sort, a black cloak (hood included), and also gave him peculiar weapons in the process. They looked like crescent blades, but they were able to make a bow if combined; a mechanized quiver appeared right below the holster for the blades. The arrows held dust inside near the tips, extremely refined dust. Impact would cause the arrow to explode, though only when it's fired from the bow.

"Good, this should look better now," Coronox stated, a smirk threatening to split his face. "Nice, the Twin Horns are also here; I could have some fun with this." Coronox knew more than the average human, even more than the average Faunus, for that matter. He wasn't part of this world, after all.

Coronox is actually Oblivion in disguise; the human form he is in actually belonged to the skeleton near him. Oblivion was able to take down 18 guards within seconds of them attacking him in the mountains; well, 17 and a possession, but he counted 18, because the possession killed the last guy. His aura and semblance were quite powerful, yet he barely used them. His real power came from the Eternal Shadows, and when he uses that, things can tend to go south for his enemies. Example: The patrol squad. _Yet I'm still wondering why I went splat when I hit that mountain, _Coronox begins to ponder. _Shouldn't I have just caused a crater, instead of making it a crater and a very dark one at that? _He began to ponder why that happened when he heard the din of airships in the distance. Though he wasn't a Faunus to begin with, his hearing and sight were unmatched. There wasn't a thing he couldn't hear and a thing he couldn't see; and should he not be using either, his sixth sense kept him ready for anything.

"Damn it! I should be at the grounds right about now, and all I'm doing is dawdling!" Coronox cursed, reminding himself to stop getting distracted when it comes to appearance. Coronox had to get there fast, but teleporting would be unwise; there would be too much attention on him. His next best thing would be to run really, really fast to the grounds of the academy. Coronox got into the stance that most Olympians would when they would begin running, and he was gone in a few seconds.

_Beacon Academy_

As Coronox came to a stop at the grounds, his heart (or lack of one, for that matter) rose when no one noticed his sudden appearance. _I'm safe, for the moment, _Coronox thought, relieved at the sight. _Now I just have to-Oh, nice castle._

Coronox looked up, and saw the academy for what it is. He may have seen pictures of it before, but looking at it for the first time in person was kind of breath taking. He snapped out of it, and began walking to the academy, just before stopping at a suddenly weird sight.

Two girls, both clearly different, were also in awe of the academy's sight. One of them, a black haired girl with a red cloak, began to act oddly around others. Upon looking closer, she was reacting to their weapons. _I swear to god that she doesn't see mine. It isn't for the normal population, _Coronox thought, pleading to himself that he isn't seen. Then, something else was happening, and he decided to eavesdrop on the situation.

"Calm down, sis!" the yellow haired girl said, pulling back her sister-_I believe they're sisters, but they're so different. _Coronox told himself-"They're just weapons, no need to go crazy over them."

"JUST weapons?" the red haired girl replied, as though she was insulted. Coronox chuckled at their argument. "They're an extension of ourselves; they're a part of us." _Sheesh, no need to get worked up over weapons, _Coronox thought, resisting the urge to touch the crescent blades strapped to his back.

"Well, can't you swoon over your own weapon? I thought you're happy with it." The yellow haired girl remarked, giving off a smile in the process. Coronox also smiled as the red haired girl drew out a red brick, which, in turn, became a huge scythe. _Ok, I stand corrected. I may have seen tons of weapons, but not one like that. _Coronox thought, as he observed the conversation.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose," the younger stated, happily defending the scythe while holding it close to her chest. "I just like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better." At that statement, Coronox knew what she was talking about. Weapons were only as good as the person wielding them, but the person themselves were a wildcard in general. Until one studies him/her long enough, at least. It appeared that the younger of the two had problems with meeting new people. _Just like me, many years ago, _Coronox thought, reliving the times he was alone on Earth, with no one to keep him company except for his host.

"Ruby, come on," the yellow haired girl said, pulling down Ruby's hood over her head. "Why don't you try and make friends of your own?" _I think that confused Ruby, or at least, I think her name is Ruby, _Coronox pondered. _I don't know what will happen next, but I should start walking right about now._

"But, why would I need friends when I have you?" Ruby asked, confusion trailing in her voice.

Coronox thought he heard rumbling, and when he turned around, he got spun the other way. _Whelp, that figures. People in crowds tend to make dizziness occur often, _Coronox thought, stopping himself from spinning by smashing his foot into the ground. Then he remembered where he was, and pulled it out. _Whoops, don't want to be noticed yet._

Apparently, the people that ran past Coronox were actually the yellow haired girl's friends, and he could swear she said this: "Well, actually my friends are here now, gotta go catch up, okay see ya, bye!" She and her friends managed to spin Ruby quite fast, and Coronox decided to leave the area before shit goes downhill. Unfortunately, he was right in the path of Ruby falling toward him.

_Out of all the times I had people fall on me, some being intentional; this has to be the most ridiculous, _Coronox thought, as he plummeted toward the ground, serving as a soft landing to the poor victim of dizziness. _Great, I am now a glorified pillow for this poor girl._

* * *

Ruby was certainly in a situation, left behind by her sister Yang, in which her friends can make more people dizzy than any tornado possible. "Wait, where are you going?" Ruby said, trying to make one final attempt to reach her sister, wherever she went. "Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" She stopped spinning, but the dizziness remained behind, letting her lean back unconsciously. "I don't know what I'm doing," Ruby said before falling onto someone behind her.

She started to apologize, but froze when she looked upon the bystander. He had dark brown hair, but looked black when the sun shone upon it. He wore some sort of armor unfamiliar to Ruby, but he also wore a black cloak, which looked like something abysmal when she stared into the folds. He was thin, but also muscular, which felt comfortable to her. The eyes caught her attention the most, though. They were a near yellow-gold color, and like the cloak, they had the same abysmal effect. It was like they stared into one's soul, and though Ruby hated that feeling, it was comforting this time.

Coronox also experienced this same dilemma, though in a different perspective. He first thought her hair was just black, but nearing the bottom, there were red streaks of hair, most on her edges, with some on her head. Her skin held no imperfections, which was rare in many people he met. The eyes caught his attention, and he could not look away from them. They were silver, and their beauty was unmatched. Coronox got the feeling that her eyes stared into his soul, and he didn't even care. Her frame was perfection, and he couldn't keep those thoughts away from him. _Why am I thinking this? This isn't who I am, _Coronox thought, but her image was burned into his mind. He was unable to forget who she was, no matter how hard he tried.

They stared into each other's eyes for who knows how long, until Coronox snapped back to reality, and heard someone walking towards them. _Really? You're going to ruin this wonderful moment now? Wait, did I just seriously think that? _Coronox had his mind in a Civil War, but quelled it for a few minutes so he could get Ruby off him.

"Hey, are you ok?" Coronox asked, rolling Ruby off him, and then pulling her up. "Not too many people fall like that often."

Ruby, who was generously pulled up by the person she knocked down, said "Yeah, I was kinda dizzy from my sister's friends running by. I'm more concerned about you, seeing as though I knocked you down."

Coronox smirked. "I'm fine, thanks for asking. I'm normally knocked down, most being on accident. I'm not accident prone, though."

"I certainly hope so," Ruby said, with genuine concern behind the words. "Which reminds me, who are you? I didn't see you on the airship."

_Damn it! Knew that was going to happen! _Coronox thought, panic in his mind; that didn't mean his composure didn't vanish, though."I'm Coronox Kardas. Also, I was on the airship, but I was talking with other people."

"My name is Ruby," she said, introducing herself. "And I would have recognized that cloak on the airship if you were on it."

_And there goes my cover story #1. Time for cover story #2,_ Coronox planned out in his head. "I was on another airship, though," Coronox innocently remarked.

"Oh," Ruby said, with realization coming to her. "That would make sense."

"If the two of you would please move out of my way, I'm heading off to the school."

_Please tell me that isn't a bitchy princess, _Coronox pleaded. He turned around and saw a girl in a white dress and a side ponytail. _Ah crap, there goes my luck._

"I'm sorry, the grounds are for everyone, not just for you," Coronox remarked. "If you don't like that, I don't give a damn." Coronox began to walk away, only to find the girl right in front of him.

"Do you even know who you're talking to?" the girl said, with pure annoyance in her voice.

_OH GOD, I SOOO WANT TO HAVE FUN WITH THIS, _Coronox thought; with the dark evil beginning to appear once more. _Wait, I know who this is now. Thank Christ I have the Scroll._ "You're Weiss Schnee, aren't you?" Coronox stated, with blunt intentions. "And yes, I know who I'm talking to. The question is, do you know who you're talking to?"

Weiss froze, unable to answer his question.

"That's what I thought. Now, if you would be so kind as to get out of my way, no one needs to get hurt," Coronox said, leaving Weiss stunned in confusion.

At one point, Coronox heard an explosion behind him, and saw that someone blew up some Dust. _Great, I'm now wondering who is going to become Crater-Face, _Coronox thought, with a small smile appearing. He turned back around and continued walking, with his thoughts still on Ruby. _Ruby Rose, what are you still doing in my head? Are you truly that captivating to remain in my mind for that long?_

**That's chapter two! Read, review, fav and follow if you enjoy the fics.  
A/N: Coronox Kardas is the walking corpse of the security guard Oliver, which is disgusting, but Oblivion made a new form from Oliver's body to remain disguised. The weapons, Twin Horns, are actually two different names. One blade is the Demon's Horn, and the other is the Dragon's Horn. They have a horizontal hilt opposite of the curved blade, and about 4 inches from the middle. Inside the blades is Dust; powerful, regenerative, Black Dust. When the hilts are combined, the blades move forward, and a bowstring is made from the tips of the blades. A mechanized quiver dispenses black titanium arrows filled with random types of Dust; impact with a person, monstrosity, or object causes the dust to explode, destroying the arrow and anything it hits.**


	3. Disguised Part 2

**Those views, man, they're ticking up right now! Thanks for the support. I do allow reviews, for those wondering, so don't be shy about the content, I want to know what you think of the series. Onward, to the next chapters!**

Coronox began to walk to where most of the students are located, which was apparently the courtyard of the school. _ If this is where we'll be having assemblies, I may enjoy this place a bit more, _Coronox pondered. He noticed a red-haired girl near the entrance to the courtyard and realized who she was. _Isn't that Pyrra Nikos? _Coronox took a closer look, and made a silent cheer as his sight confirmed his thoughts. _Another person I'm familiar with quite well. But, they don't know me, so there's that issue._ Coronox needed a place to observe the stage, and somewhere among the students so he wouldn't be noticed.

Luckily, fate was on his side, and Coronox found a wall with a clear view of the stage, and not near the students that may approach him. _This is where I rest for the moment; what a long journey, _Coronox thought, closing his eyes to the world.

"Pardon me, but aren't you Mr. O?"

The voice was not someone he recognized. _Who found me out that quickly?! _Coronox shot his eyes open to find a boy of at least 17 years. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and appeared to be wearing a gray robe of some sort. Coronox's mind was panicking, but he reminded himself to remain composed, and said: "For one thing, you may be talking about Ozpin, and let me remind you, I'm not Ozpin." _I will transform myself in front of everyone if he walks away from me right now._

"That's not what I meant, Oblivion," the kid said, remaining in his place.

_Whelp, that figures. Bribery doesn't work in Vytal._ "Who are you talking about, kid?" Coronox asked, realizing that the kid was playing the game he played on everyone else. That was, until he found himself onto the wall a few feet above the ground, only held up by one hand. _Really? You're going to try the same thing as the rest have? _Coronox went limp for a few seconds, becoming denser and denser by the second. The kid's hand didn't break after a minute of this. _Huh, I underestimated him. Perhaps I may need to study him more, _Coronox thought, making a mental note to observe certain people more closely, and use the Scroll when necessary.

"Don't lie to me!" the kid said, anger growing in his eyes. "I recognize darkness when I see it in someone. You must be extremely evil, or you're Oblivion. Either way, you will die." Coronox only smiled at the last part.

"Please, kid," Coronox started, "you don't know what you're dealing with right now. Put me down, and I'll explain everything to you."

"What evidence do you have that says I should trust you?" the kid asked; malice behind the words.

"You don't," Coronox stated. "But that's what makes it fun."

Sighing, the kid put Coronox back on his feet. After brushing himself off, he looked around and saw that their scene attracted a crowd. Activating his aura, he said one word to the audience:

"Leave."

Once they saw his aura, they turned around and went back to doing what they were doing; having fun, making conversation, etc. Coronox then focused his attention at the kid that began the situation so rudely.

"Now, here is the issue: I don't know who you are, I don't know what you are doing, and I don't know what you are talking about. So, begin talking, answer each point I stated, and you then can know my name."

The kid was stunned. He had no idea what to say to Coronox, but he then snapped out of his stupor, and began to answer each concern:

"My name is Edward Willams. Most call me Ed, but I have been called 'The Angel' at times. What I'm doing is that I noticed that you weren't on _any _of the airships when we landed; you were right off to the side. You could have run off when one of the ships landed, but I didn't see you out of breath. Also, you were quite cold to the Schnee heiress, who is hard for someone to do; I know I can't do it. And finally, I saw that you wandered to this wall right here, alone, with no one to talk to. My first guess was that you didn't have any friends, which reminds me of Ruby, for some odd reason." Coronox finally touched the Twin Horns when he said Ruby's name, but not because of his appreciation of the weapon. "Then it hit me; only someone extremely dark would not interact with anyone at all, the exception being the Faunus girl. So, I came over here, caused that scene, and here we are."

Coronox cracked his neck, stretched out his arms, and brought up a counter to the statements he pulled up. "Nice job, but here's a couple more issues. First, I did interact with people, and yes, some parts of it were an accident. Second, the way you defended Schnee sounds like you have a crush on her," Coronox said, with an evil grin appearing on his face.

Edward blushed furiously at Coronox's last sentence, which made his smile even bigger. _Ooooh, I got him now. How the tables turned against him!_ "That reminds me, you're an Eagle Faunus, aren't you?"

Once he heard that, Edward looked up and asked, "How did you-"

"Please," Coronox said, "only another Faunus would detect one from a distance. Besides, you can't have two if you already have Schnee." His smile grew bigger at that.

"I-you-god damn it," Edward stammered, before admitting defeat to Coronox. _I win, you lose. Oblivion-1, Edward-0. _"Just tell me who you are," Edward then said after a couple minutes, the voice of defeat emanating from his mouth.

Coronox lost the smile, knowing he won against Edward. _Best to not be a douchebag, otherwise, things will go south._ Clearing his throat, he said: "I am Coronox Kardas. It was fun playing around with you, Angel. Keep in mind, we may meet again." Edward nodded, and walked away.

_Good, he's gone. I need to rest after that incident. _Closing his eyes, he slept right on the wall.

* * *

Coronox reopened his eyes, to find that the ceremony was about to start. _Good, I'm not late, as usual, _Coronox thought, giving himself a small pat on the back. He then noticed two people walking over to him; it appeared to be two girls, one appeared to be quite muscular, dark brunette hair, blue eyes, and dressed in what appeared to be snake armor, with a brown cloak attached to it. The other was quite opposite from that, slender, blonde, red eyes that could match the rage in Coronox, and had been dressed in a hoodie and jeans. The muscular girl had a shield with curved blades around it, and a shotgun mace on her hilt. The slender girl had a staff with a black crystal on top of it. _They complement Ruby and her sister quite well, _Coronox thought. The first one to talk was the slender girl, to Coronox's surprise:

"Hey, you looked lonely, so I and my sister here came to hang out with you," she started. "I'm Olivia, and this is Rebecca."

Rebecca then picked up where Olivia left off. "We're the Voranus sisters."

Coronox nodded to both of them, and then said, "I'm Coronox Kardas. I hope none of you are going to pick me up."

They both grinned at that. "No, we won't," Rebecca said, "but I'm curious as to how you got here so quickly. No one runs through the Emerald Forest that fast."

_Wait, did she see me?! Crap, my cover may be dead faster than it was planned. Hang on; I know how to handle this. _"I'm able to," Coronox stated, showing fake pride in the process. _I wonder if they'll pick up on that._

Luckily, they bought the fake pride. Olivia said in all her cockiness, "Really? How, 'because I didn't see you use your semblance."

Coronox only smiled, activating his aura in the process. He walked over to the wall, waited a few seconds, and jumped. Landing perfectly on the top of the wall, he waved down at the Voranus twins, completely shocked. Then, leaning forward, he jumped, speeding towards the ground. Slamming right into the concrete, he exploded; bone shards and pieces of meat went everywhere. It looked like Coronox died, at least, to everyone that didn't know him that well; only Edward smiled at the sight. Rebecca and Olivia were horrified at the mess.

Their horror turned into a nightmare when all the pieces of Coronox began to return to their origin. Bone fragments began to reassemble themselves; the chunks of meat, organs, and brain matter began to mash together, and reattached themselves to the reassembled bones. Slowly, but surely, Coronox was rebuilt, from head to toe1. Everyone that was near them fainted, vomited, or was just disgusted in general. For the Voranus twins, they would have nightmares for weeks about this one moment. Coronox then brushed himself off, and then looked at everyone that was still staring at him.

"What? This is nothing," Coronox bluntly said. Everyone took a step back from him, except for the twins.

Rebecca was the first one to speak: "Is that... your semblance?" she stuttered, unsure of what to do next.

"Well," Coronox began, "those are just a small part of my semblance. Which reminds me, should I lose a limb permanently, I'll just grow it back." He was saying this like it was a normal day for him. Not to the people he just gave nightmares to, however.

"That's…," Olivia said, stunned, "that's…AMAZING! I had no idea about how powerful your semblance was. Also, what are your weapons? I'm curious as to what they are." When she said that, Ruby was right next to her, with her sister yelling at her to come back. She paid no attention as she said, "Yeah, what are your weapons? I'm 'dying' to know." That brought laughter to the group.

"Alright," Coronox said, wanting to show off, along with impressing Ruby in the process. "Seeing as though you asked so nicely, I'll show you what they are. But you need to stand back; they…aren't the usual weapons you see." Not to his surprise, they all took a couple steps back. After the meaty explosion, they didn't need another warning.

Reaching behind him, Coronox unsheathed the left blade, namely Demon's Horn, and spun to the right in the process; showing it to the audience, before he unsheathed the Dragon's Horn, spinning to the left, also showing it off. During the spinning, the Dust inside made a fancy light show for the crowd standing around him. Afterwards, he straightened himself out; he noticed that everyone was interested by the weapon's unique design, but after a few seconds, everyone was disappointed, even Ruby was a little down from the weapons displayed.

"Hey, no need to look gloomy," Coronox hastily said. "This is only their first appearance; they're what I call Crescent Dust Blades; the material they're made out of is White Adamantite. The left blade is the Demon's Horn; the right is the Dragon's Horn. They both have Dust inside of the blades; that explains the light show you saw. The hilts can be combined to make a bow, actually." This picked up everyone's interest; not too many people would be daring enough to use a weapon that doubles as a bow. "The metal block you see on my back is a mechanized quiver; it dispenses black steel arrows with a glass container that contains a random type of Dust. The Dust destroys the arrow in the process, but it makes it to where enemies can't study the arrows. Which reminds me, whatever it hits, the arrow is destroyed by the Dust, whether it be walls, humans, monsters, etc."

He paused, and checked the crowd's reaction to the weapons. He obviously saw genuine interest; some nodded their heads, people like Olivia, Rebecca, and Ruby enjoyed the weapons. Others were just considering the usefulness of the weapons he held, this included Edward, Ruby's sister-_I heard her name a second ago, wasn't it Yang or something like that?_-, and even Weiss were among the many. A group of four was just laughing their asses off at-apparently-Coronox's stupidity for using a bow weapon. _Oh man, will they be sorry when they see the Twin Horns' usefulness and didn't team up with me sooner, _Coronox thought. The rest were genuinely interested, among them were Pyrra, the Faunus girl Edward pointed out, and a hooded man walking towards hi-

Wait, that last bit didn't seem right. Coronox snapped his head over to that mysterious man, whom apparently held some sort of interest with Coronox. A dark, foreboding, hungry, interest; an interest that Coronox was quite familiar with for a long time. _This doesn't look too good, _Coronox thought, getting his aura ready for battle. Everyone around him was confused, until they saw who he was looking at, and backed away. The hooded man stopped a few feet in front of him, and held out his hand.

Coronox was dumbfounded at what just happened. The man then said: "Hello Coronox; you happen to be quite popular already, exploding in front of the school,"-Ruby shuffled at that bit right there-"and rebuilding yourself in record time. Not too many can do that. I'm Derek Flame. It's a pleasure to meet you." Coronox snapped out of his stupor, and shook Derek's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Child of Grimm." Derek froze at that sentence. Coronox smiled. "I'll tell you how I know who you are later. I think Ozpin is about to talk right now."

* * *

_A few minutes later, Main Hall_

Coronox, the Voranus twins, and Edward met up near each other on accident. They all picked the one spot that seemed empty, so they all decided to talk, just to pass the time. "Either this was luck, or just careful planning," Coronox said, "So we might as well pass the time."

Edward spoke first, having an important question on his mind: "How are the teams going to be assembled?" The Voranus twins had no idea on how that would work, although they gave a few guesses-"could be picking numbers"-"what about a coin flip?"-Then Coronox spoke up about the issue.

"The teams are being assigned tomorrow, during Initiation." The three of them just stared at him. "The first person we make eye contact with will be our teammate. This means that we need to find each other when we land, so we can be a good team." Olivia spoke up at that statement:

"Who says the four of us need to be on a team? I work alone, with half of it with my sister." Rebecca nodded at her comment, saying, "There are times that we work quite well together, and others when we are separate. I find this team thing stupid."

Edwin then put his two cents in at the proposition: "I don't mind it. Besides, Team CORE sounds good, anyway." The twins didn't think of the team name, and silently nodded, but there was a protest from Olivia, until she was silenced by her sister.

Smiling, Coronox went to sleep. A few hours later, he found himself in a grassy field. _This again? When will they learn to just FUCK OFF?! _Coronox thought. The place was all too familiar; he was brought here when people suspected his presence. But it wasn't this quick, like he remembered.

"We will, when you answer a few questions." A female voice spoke a couple feet away from Coronox.

Coronox spun around, and saw the two people he didn't want to see most of the time: Ozpin and Goodwitch. "What do you want to know?" Coronox asked, playing it safely, for the time being.

Ozpin spoke to him first: "Your semblance is of very high interest. How did you acquire such power, even though we had never seen you before in any of the other academies?" Coronox knew how to counter this, so he said:

"Maybe you haven't been paying attention to your files?" he suggested.

Goodwitch spoke out next: "We have. A few days ago, we didn't see your file anywhere, Coronox Kardas. Then, out of the blue, it was right there, as if we had missed it. I clearly remember it not being there in the first place." She looked at Coronox in the eye, then said, "Don't play with things you don't know anything about, Mr. Kardas. I can see through that."

"Can you, now?" Coronox asked cockily. "If you can see through that, then why didn't you pull me aside when you got the chance?"

"We kinda did," Ozpin began, "But I'm curious as to why you were expecting us to talk to you, or how you knew that in the first place."

Coronox smiled. "Awww, but if I told you that," he started, becoming more serious by the nanosecond, "_then there wouldn't be any fun left_." Coronox concentrated, and shut off the program, ejecting Ozpin and Goodwitch from his mind. He woke up, and looked around. He smiled the same way Oblivion did, and said.

"This is going to be a fun year."

**There's that chapter! Read & Review the material, and don't forget to spread the word!**

**1: ****No lemons yet. He didn't lose his clothes; Coronox isn't a dumbass. Pervs.**

**A/N: Yes, I brought in Derek from CoG. It isn't his canon personality, I know. I made certain he was included; otherwise it would get boring if there wasn't enough material to write for me. Shout-out to Codyknight22 for the Child of Grimm series.**


	4. Discovery and Understanding

**Over 120 views?! This fic got popular quick, and I kinda like that. Note: I added in a Mortal Kombat reference to one of the chapters. First one to message me the chapter it is in, the name of the death, and the MK character that performed that death gets kudos, their story posted of RWBY- it can be a crossover with another story, but I am very strict on certain topics-(with the Oblivion twist, of course.), and can give me a recommendation for the cover image of RWBY-Oblivion. Doesn't mean I don't take requests, though: If you make the image (Team CORE picture, a picture of Oblivion, etc.) I'll gladly use it. Anyways, off to the chapter! **_**Long ass note right there; 118 words.**_

Coronox found himself in another grassy field, but it was daytime this time. He first thought Ozpin wanted to talk to him again, but he realized he wasn't anywhere to be found. As he looked, he saw a sign on top of metal gates, saying:

"**Graveyard of the Eternal Shadows**"

He was confused, until he looked closer at four of the graves nearest to him. His eyes opened in horror when he saw four names, each with a different description underneath each gravestone. Yang's read: "**Scathing eyes ask that we be symmetrical, one sided and easily processed. Yet every misshapen spark's unseen beauty is greater than its would-be judgment**". Blake's said: "**Your hopes have become my burden. I will find my own liberation…**" Weiss' spelled out: "**Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or form of measure. And all of it… irreplaceable.**" Ruby's was the hardest to read, for it hit many chords in Coronox, but he had to see what it said. It spoke: "**…Thus I Kindly Scatter…**" It broke him down, made Coronox feel as though he failed to protect them, and broke a promise made to someone many years ago, before he returned.

He began to leave, only to find that the entire planet was a large graveyard. In front of each gate stood one stalk of a plant Coronox was unfamiliar with. As he walked closer, it bloomed, showing its true form. It was a rose, but not like any rose people are knowledgeable about. It was white, but most of it was covered in red, almost like blood. A Blood Rose* bloomed in front of Coronox, which meant only one thing; he had the stench of death on him. The others began blooming, even though he wasn't near any of them. They all pointed to one thing in the area: Coronox.

_**You killed them all, Oblivion. You have shown no remorse, no respect, or even kindness to the deceased; even now, you continue to remain a cold, soulless, heartless being of shadow that showed his power through force; killing quadrillions of people, wiped out millions of empires, sent species to the abyss without a second thought, and destroyed hundreds of thousands of galaxies, all to just keep your power.**_

Coronox froze; the Blood Roses were talking to him. They had the one voice that could actually inspire fear in him; his brother, the Creator.

_**But when they all are dead, when there is no more blood to be shed, nor any destruction needed to be done, what will you do? What will allow you to remain alive when there is nothing left to destroy?**_

The Scroll** couldn't help Coronox this time. He was speechless; there was no defense for him to put up. He brutally murdered about 532 quadrillion people over 100 trillion galaxies, with about one tenth of those galaxies destroyed in the process. And he felt no remorse for any of the destruction he caused; but at this point in time, he felt guilt and fear. He knew that what he was doing would cause more damage, but he had to experiment now, just to save himself. Oblivion may be eternal, but the emptiness when everything was destroyed was too much to handle. The first Oblivions were much more collected, resourceful, and always showed respect to those they killed. Then, the rage came, and the respect stopped for the dead. Resourcefulness began to vanish, and Oblivion became the most feared and hated being across the Universe, except for those that does not know his existence. Yet.

_**We thought so. You will never change. You are a being that should never have existed, but you always did. We hope you decay for eternity.**_

Coronox looked up at that statement, and said this: "How can you be so certain? You don't know that." It was his only defense he found during the time he was given.

_**Heh, we don't. But, then again, neither do you.**_

It faded into black afterwards.

* * *

_Beacon Hall, 3:15 AM_

Coronox woke up with a start. He never had nightmares occasionally, but when he did, they were worse than the scariest being known to man; namely, a thin, demonic friend of Oblivions. He looked at his watch, and wondered why he woke up at this time. Then, the pain spread across his body. It wasn't that he was sore (though rebuilding his body didn't have its fair share of consequence-free belongings, unfortunately); it was something more than that. The Eternal Shadows was corrupting his body, bringing pain to alert him to what was happening. Coronox got up quietly, and had to get out. Fast. He went through doors, remembering which ones he went through to get to the Hall from the academy grounds.

Reaching outside, his human form wanted to expel the excess darkness now. However, Coronox was stronger than that, and needed to reach the Emerald Forest before doing such a thing. It took him a few minutes, which during that time, his human form began to change drastically; his skin became darker, his hair began to recede, his eyes grew brighter, his hands began to grow their talon-esque form, and shadowy wings began to grow out of his back. Holding out his hand, Coronox shot out tendrils of darkness, attacking nothing in particular. This continued until he knew he was exhausted from the procedure, and then lowered his hand.

Making a small mirror, he took a look at his appearance: His features returned to normal, his eyes were human-like again, his skin its normal color, and his hair at its full luster. He looked at his hand and sighed with relief that it was also back to normal. He turned around to walk back, wanting to sleep once more, but he was stopped by someone he wasn't expecting at all. Weiss Schnee stood in front of him, with an intrigued look on her face. _If she saw all of that, my cover is blown. _To his surprise, she spoke, as if she understood, and even more surprising, it was a softer tone than her usual, antagonizing voice.

"You have been corrupted by darkness, haven't you? Don't answer that. I know you have your secrets, but I have mine as well. If you tell me yours, I'll tell you why I'm so cold most of the time."

Coronox pondered at the offer. He wasn't supposed to reveal himself to someone this early; but then again, he was discovered by The Angel yesterday, so at this point in time, it didn't matter now. He sat down on a log, materializing a bench for Weiss to sit across from him. Her look of shock and admiration made Coronox smile. _That's twice I shocked someone today. Not literally, either. _Once she sat down, Coronox began talking:

"My true name is Oblivion. I am a dangerous being to be around, almost all the time. The bench and the tendrils that you have seen are just a few things I can do, for that is my true power. I have been traveling around many galaxies, but none that I have found are anywhere suited for me. I chose this one, because it was different, new, and ripe for others to corrupt. I wanted it to be safe, so it can always live on, free from the grip of others. But, there is an issue." Coronox's voice darkened at this point in his confession. "I have seen so much shit, killed so many people, I forgot the numbers; destroyed many civilizations; and even feasted on the flesh of the dead, just to add insult to injury. This isn't a corruption, this is a curse. I've been living this curse since the beginning of time. That is my secret I've been keeping for so long."

Weiss was stunned at this confession. Her first thought was that he was just as cold as she was when the first met. But, she soon began to believe that she judged him too quickly; there was the explosion inside the grounds he caused, his weapons are unique, and he was quite powerful. Weiss knew something was up when Coronox, or Oblivion, as his name truly is, quickly left the Hall, each step in pain. Her first plan was to try and get him cornered, so she could get him on her team, along with Pyrra, of course. Now, she didn't know what to do; she was talking to the strongest being in existence, and all they were doing was just talking their dark secrets to each other. Which reminded her; she had a promise to uphold.

"I wasn't like this before. I was once a lot nicer, happier, too. Then, problems began to arise; first, my mother passed away-no, murdered by the White Fang. This caused my dad to put me into rigorous training sessions, to learn how to defend myself. He also hired tutors so I could study about many topics, so that I would be ready when I took control of the company. It doesn't sound bad at first, but that was just the tip of the iceberg."

At that, Weiss took off her coat, and it revealed numerous scars to Coronox. Some look like a blade cut; others had the shape of a fist. All he could do was sit, and let her finish. "For each time I messed up, whether it would be in my training or my studying, another scar would appear. I wore the coat, so those scars wouldn't be noticed. But some scars-"she touched the one scar over the left eye while saying "-can never be erased or hidden. Those are the defining moments in our lives, where we slipped up just once to get injured like this. That's why I'm so cold around others: I fear that if I don't act like the strong heiress going to a warrior school, another scar would show itself. I can't handle that." Weiss was breaking down at that point. "And I can't just simply ignore certain people; it's as if they get themselves trapped in my head, and I can't get them out. I always feared that I may hurt those people worse, to have them go away, just to save themselves. Some do leave me be, and I'm fine with that, others just want to care about me. But when they leave me be, that's where the true pain comes from. Especially when they returned, covered in blood." Tears were in Weiss' eyes when she finished.

_She truly is in a lot of pain,_ Coronox thought. _Her caring for others to keep them safe hurts her worse than the people trying to help her._ Coronox sat there, as if in total understanding. He then said, "You've suffered quite a lot during your childhood, I get it. No mother, abusive father, sometimes a misstep, all these things made you who you are now. But you can't dwell on the past; that's where you suffer the most." Coronox looked away for a second, sighing in the process. "There are some, though, that only have one thing; their tortured past."

Weiss looked up at that, and asked, "Who are you talking about?" She knew it wasn't about her past this time.

Coronox looked directly at her, and said this: "I have two more secrets to tell you, one of them involves me, the other two involve a five-year-old girl in a cloak. You will keep them between us, right?" Weiss nodded quickly, not wanting to know what he would do if she waited a second longer. "Good, I'm glad you'll keep them. Now, I'm not certain if you remember well, but this happened twelve years ago." Weiss narrowed her eyes, as if trying to remember. She was interrupted, as Coronox leaned forward and said:

"Ever heard of the village of Daggerhorn?"

**And cliffhanger ending! Read & Review.**

***If you guys want to know more about the plant known as the Blood Rose in this fanfic, PM me so I could do a one-shot story about the deadly plant.**

****I will need 200 views and 60 favs if you want me to write about the Scroll.**


	5. The Blood-Stained Past

**174 views and one favorite; I love tallying up these stats. It makes me feel all good inside. If you want the explanation of the Blood Rose plant, there needs to be 26 more views and 59 more favorites before I write the one-shot story about it. Now, to finish the cliffhanger! And maybe add in some GRAY characters, if you know what I mean =)**

_Daggerhorn, 12 years ago_

Oblivion wandered around the village in the skin he found off a poor soul. Luckily, he died by the fauna that attacked Daggerhorn at times, so he didn't need to kill anyone. _At least they can't blame the White Fang, this time,_ Oblivion thought. He had to act human while he stayed in Vytal, which wasn't all that hard; a hundred years ago, when learning from the first one to accept his presence completely, Oblivion was on Earth, and had no idea on how to act 'normal'.

This time, however, he needed to hide in plain sight: His own people were hunting him down, and they knew all the places he went before going, in their words, 'AWOL'. The truth was, they became corrupted by the darkness within them, and it made them ask questions about Oblivion's authority. He tried to fix them, but they violently reacted to his treatment, causing him to run; Oblivion wasn't one to run from a fight, but he couldn't battle his own people. At least, not yet.

He found himself alone in the forest at one point, and didn't know where he was. He found a small cottage some distance away from him, and Oblivion needed to get there, no matter the cost. He started to run, hopefully without the need to activate his power. There was one slight issue, though; it would be impossible to not use his power against a pack of Beowulves viciously hounding his footsteps. No weapons, no armor, nothing; he was only given the clothes on his back; a hoodie, pants, and black combat boots. _This was a short visit, _Oblivion thought, laughing to himself. _Well, better get another hiding plane- _His thought was cut short by a woman cutting down the pack in a single swipe of a weapon he was unfamiliar with. _Ok, never mind._ Oblivion stood up, and got a closer look at her, and began wishing he hadn't: She was beautiful, with long, white-gray hair, silver eyes; a black dress*, and with a long, hooded white cloak. Her weapon appeared to be a massive scythe, but it appeared to be more than that; a gun was also part of the scythe, how that was possible eluded Oblivion. _She…looks just like her. It's impossible, but it happened. The one I lost probably saved my life today._ He stood up, and the woman spoke first:

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Oblivion looked at her, and found it very hard to not hug her with happiness and joy. "Yeah," Oblivion said. "I'll be ok. I ended up getting lost in the woods, and had no idea that those…things lived here."

She smiled, and then said, "They don't, unfortunately. They've been hounding our village for quite some time. Speaking of, I'm not certain if I know you, who are you?"

Oblivion froze, realizing he had no cover. Then, he thought of one, an old alias he made to keep himself hidden in times of danger. "My name is Coronox Kardas. Who are you, because I kinda owe you my life now?"

She laughed softly at that. She then stated: "I'm Summer Rose. It's a pleasure to meet you, Coronox." _Note to self, _Oblivion pondered, _her voice is so comfortable, I may drown hearing it over and over again._ "Follow me, for I have something to show you." Not wanting to upset Summer, Oblivion decidedly followed.

To his surprise, the cottage he was running to was Summer's house. Oblivion was curious about what she wanted to show him, but he refrained from using the Scroll to spoil anything. _Not like it isn't tempting, or anything._ She opened the door, and brought Oblivion inside. Though he wasn't human, his form was somewhat frozen, and to his fortune, there was a fire being very inviting at the moment. But, it had to wait, because Oblivion was nearly dragged by Summer to the basement.

_Isn't this going to end badly for me? _Oblivion first thought. His tiny fear soon was demolished when Summer opened a cabinet near the stairs. Inside was a sheath for two small blades, and a black box right underneath them. "These are the Twin Horns," she began to describe. "They are Crescent Dust Blades, made out of a rare material known as White Adamantite. Almost impossible to break them, and they only bind to one user. I made these weapons myself, but I wore gloves when making them. I believe you should have them." Oblivion was stunned, but snapped out of his stupor. Raising his hand, he was about to touch them, but the darkness intervened; it corrupted one finger, just one, to bind the weapon to not Coronox Kardas, but Oblivion himself.

Summer only smiled at the occurrence, saying: "I knew who you were from the beginning, Oblivion. I knew this would happen, but I wanted to see if it would happen." Oblivion snapped around to give Summer a glare, but couldn't when staring into the silver eyes. _Such beauty, even for eyes, _Oblivion admired. "Then you know how much danger you are in now, right?" he asked.

She only nodded. "Then we had better be ready for anythi-"Oblivion's sentence was interrupted by a sudden, frantic knocking on the front door. The two looked up, and rushed upstairs; Summer grabbed Oblivion's arm, before opening the door. Turning around, he asked, "What do you need?"

With worry in her voice, she then made him promise one thing: "I have a daughter, her name is Ruby. Should I fall, protect her with your life. Can you do that for me?" Oblivion thought on this, and then remembered the love of his life. _This is for you, Onyx**._ "I will keep her safe," Oblivion said. Summer let go of his arm, and opened the door to find-_Wait, a kid? Hang on; he has the stench of Grimm on him. _He looked through the Scroll for a few seconds, and then realized what he was. _A C.o.G project, standing right here? That means the people that changed him are coming to this place right now! _Oblivion snapped out of his reprieve, to find Summer Rose battling the hunters. She wasn't fairing quite well, and the Grimmling began to help her out. Oblivion was about to join in when he heard small footsteps moving hurriedly to their destination: Outside. He was now stuck in between stopping the little one and helping Summer and the small Grimm-child. But before he could make his decision, his heart was ripped out of his chest: Summer was dealt the killing blow by an unknown adversary. Feeling the rage build up, he charged, killing everything that harmed Summer with the Twin Horns. _God damn it! She's been murdered, and it was just like Onyx, too. I can't let this happen again. _Blood stained the snow; he turned to where the village was, and it burned, lighting the sky with smoke. _Damn it all. Those bastards really wanted the Child of Grimm._ Oblivion then turned to look at the bleeding Summer, and the kid was kneeling before her body. Oblivion got on the other side, and he told her one thing, which was also on the kid's mind as well:

"I'll protect her with my life. I promise." She smiled, and said this: "Put your hand on top of mine, and I'll give you a gift, to remember me by." When Oblivion did this, there was a white rose sitting in the middle of his hand. The same rose sat in the Child of Grimm's hand as well. "Should they bury me, tell them to inscribe one thing on the tombstone…"

* * *

_Beacon Academy, Present day_

"…Thus Kindly I Scatter." Coronox said. "The small girl ran out of the cottage, with worry in her eyes. I let the Child take care of the situation, while I needed to leave and deal with the attackers. I killed them all, but could not save any of Daggerhorn's population. They all just…burned." He said, with a sigh of relief. Weiss' confusion was no longer existent, but one question remained on her mind, "What was the little girl wearing, at the time?" she asked.

Coronox looked at her, and scrunched his face, trying to remember. "Well, she was wearing a red dress, some snow boots, and a cloak that was-oh god." Coronox straightened out, realization going through his mind. _The little girl is Ruby; the Ruby that I know of was the little girl back in Daggerhorn._ "A cloak that was as red as blood." Weiss froze, realizing the similarities. Neither of them was able to speak, until Weiss spoke up first:

"And all this time, neither of us had any idea. Before you wonder how I knew, I saw it on the news. I was little, and was disappointed that it interrupted my cartoons. But as it went on, I forgot about them entirely. I saw the cloak, and didn't make the connection from that little girl to Ruby. That is, until now." Weiss was now showing genuine concern, something that no one was familiar with. She continued talking, "I first thought she was stupid, arrogant, and a pain in my ass when we first met. I had no idea that I was talking to an orphan, and now I want to make her feel ok and let her keep being happy and-"She began blushing and stopped herself mid-sentence. Coronox noticed this, to her misfortune, and began to smile. He then spoke, with the smile still plastered on his face:

"You have a crush on her, don't you?" he asked teasingly. The blush on her face became redder than Ruby's cloak, but Weiss was determined to try and prove him wrong. "N-n-no!" she stammered. "W-who would l-love someone like h-h-her?!" Her emotions weren't on her side, though, and her blush grew brighter. That didn't stop Coronox from leaning into her face, really close. The smile was gone, replaced by a snarl that Weiss would be quite familiar with in the future.

"Don't. You. Ever. Joke about that last part. Ever. Again," Coronox said; the rage behind each word. "She is cared for by many people, including myself. Do not fuck with what you say, for it may end up getting yourself injured. Heiress, or otherwise." Coronox leaned back from the encounter, and observed the damage: She was in total fear, unable to say another word. _It's best that I leave now,_ Coronox thought, walking back to the school.

In Weiss' head, she realized she stared death in the face. Fortunately, she was spared, for the time being. _He's right, in the end,_ she thought. _I do need to watch what I say; it may be the making or breaking point in my life._ She was still in shock at what just happened, but there was one chord of the orchestra that remained: The crush on Ruby Rose.

It took her an hour to get out of her stupor, and five minutes to get back to the school before she was caught by anyone. Oblivion was certainly one of the many guardians of Ruby, and he would die before letting anything happen to her.

**There's that chapter! Cliffhanger ended, but the suspense remains: Initiation! Read & Review.**

***I KNOW IT'S CALLED A COMBAT SKIRT. Oblivion doesn't know that, though.**

****Onyx is Oblivion's one true love, before she died by Oblivion's people. If you want a story on her, 30 favorites are required to make the one-shot fic.**


	6. Initiation Part 1

**Part 1 of 6 of the Initiation series begins now! The characters that were described back on the profile page will be entering the story during this six-part chapter, so expect Dragon-Angel-Dark God battles against Grimm and who knows what else. Onward, so we can let the suspense continue!**

_Beacon Academy, Initiation Day_

Coronox smiled to himself: He couldn't wait to begin the testing; that wasn't the same with his cohorts, unfortunately. Edward was silent, the Voranus twins were skittish, and Weiss, along with a couple of others, avoided Coronox as if their lives depended on it. The only few that were as excited as he was were Ruby, Yang, and four assholes tormenting a rabbit Faunus. _I really need to shove one of their heads into one of their asses. Then, I might want to make a centipede out of the quartet, _Coronox thought, with a wicked grin on his face. His smile was gone, when he noticed something was off. One of the students had an odd scent on him; a scent of power that Oblivion wasn't familiar with. _That's odd, _Coronox pondered, _how did I not pick up on this last night? I might have been able to study it when I got the chance._ He shrugged it off, however, when he heard the announcement everyone dreaded/waited for:

"Will all first-year students please go to Beacon Hill for Initiation," Glynda's voice rang off the intercoms. _It's about time,_ Coronox thought, beginning to head over to the location. Edward became nervous, but kept an eye on the student Coronox pointed out to him. If they both found out something about the student that the other doesn't know about, they'll corner him. Or maybe just one, if Coronox gets the information first.

He knew those two were watching him; The Angel he recognized with ease, because of his status of helping out others. The second one was more mysterious than the first, but he had something that Gary wanted: The Twin Horns. How that kid got his hands on him, he didn't know, but Gary didn't care, either. He did his research on them, and they are powerful enough to channel the Hope Dust within him. That was all that mattered to him; he needed to kill Cinder in some way, and that weapon may be able to do the trick. _I just hope he doesn't find them gone when he wakes up, _he thought.

But there was something…off, about Coronox Kardas. He was able to regenerate his whole body after exploding in front of the school; he had power that even Grimm didn't know about, much less comprehend; and he was very knowledgeable about a huge amount of topics, one topic in particular involved today, actually: The formation of teams.

_How does he know that? _Gary thought, checking off the possibilities as he pondered. _He couldn't have eavesdropped, he just got here. He didn't find a new teacher with the information; hell, I even asked the new blood about the formation of teams, and that poor man didn't even know what he was doing._ Gary sighed, and headed out to Beacon Hill. _I guess I'll figure it out later._

* * *

_Beacon Hill_

_How unlucky am I, cruel world? _Coronox mockingly asked himself, standing on the launch plate labeled '1'. _I am the most unlucky being in existence._ Derek was standing next to him, still as shy as ever. Right next to him was his person of interest: The student known as Gary Pheunomic. _However, the perks of being unlucky have its benefits, at times._ Coronox smiled, and ignored what Ozpin had to say, yet couldn't stop himself from hearing shocking gasps from the other end of the launching pads, which were coming from no other than Ruby Rose. _She's new here; I'm not totally shocked at that news._ He looked over after Ozpin asked: "Now, do we have any questions?" The unlucky soul to raise his hand was oddly greener than Ruby was; and a smile was brought to his face when Ozpin ignored the hand. "Good. Good luck on your initiation."

The last thing Coronox heard was the gears underneath his plate whir very fast, before getting launched into the air.

_A couple of minutes later, Emerald Forest_

_Here again? I swear to everything holy and unholy that I'm more cursed at luck than corruption,_ Coronox thought, with a lot of annoyance behind his train of thought. _However, I need to find Edward, fast. I know the Voranus twins would be together, but he was launched in the middle, so we are now separated. Luckily, I can pinpoint his aura with ease._ Coronox placed his hands together in front of his chest and concentrated. It only took a few seconds, and he was on the move again, right to where Edward was. But to all his misfortune, he was tripped by someone unknown, who managed to figure out where he was going. _SWEET JESUS, I CAN NEVER GET RID OF THIS GOD DAMN LUCK, CAN I?! _Coronox angrily thought, and remembered that he shouldn't make eye contact with the person. He didn't need to, as he recognized the scent. _It's Pheunomic; I should have figured._ Coronox straightened himself out, and turned around, remembering to keep his eyes on his feet.

"You were watching me earlier. I figured I'd give you a proper introduction, whoever you are," Gary said darkly. _I'm going to get stabbed, aren't I?_ Coronox's thought was apparently spot-on, because a broadsword went into his chest. Or, at least tried to; it just merely bounced off his armor. _Oh yeah, I forgot I kept it on._ "What the hell?" Gary's confusion gave Coronox an opening he took in a second; grabbing the Twin Horns, he swiped Gary's legs from underneath him, and returned the chest shot, but not before closing his eyes first to avoid eye contact. His confusion turned into shock, and then pain.

* * *

_How did this happen? It didn't look like he was wearing armor at all!_ Gary thought; his sight now going to the Twin Horns. They were much more amazing in person than just looking at a picture, but one was in his chest at the moment, so their beauty was rivaled by the matter of fact that he had a couple of broken ribs by the Demon's Horn in his body. Kicking off Coronox, he released a cry of joy when he let go of the Crescent Blade. His joy turned to horror as the blade painfully ripped out of his chest and back into Coronox's left hand. Gary knew he only had a few seconds to regenerate his body with the Hope Dust, and he took that opportunity in a heartbeat. But something was off; his body was already healed, and he didn't even use any part of his aura. _What…happened?_ Coronox then said:

"I healed you, Gary Pheunomic. You don't need to know how I did that, but you may be able to connect the dots soon enough. I wasted time here, just showing you a small portion of what I can do to people. I need to find my teammate, and so do you." With that, Coronox sped off, leaving behind black rose petals. When Gary looked closer, he saw some white petals floating down as well. _What are you, Coronox Kardas?_

Coronox was running quite fast, faster than most would even dare try to run. He managed to send a mental message to Edward to stay where he was for the moment, Coronox smiled at an old thought as he began to plan out the next few objectives. _Just like leading the Ocean of Darkness and the Sea of Shadows,_ Coronox remembered, _just like old times._ Edward wasn't expecting him to pop up behind him, and drew his weapons. His weapons were two katanas, with the barrel of an M60 on each one. They fired normal bullets, but can also fire Dust-filled bullets. _I think they were called Japan's Revenge?_ Though they weren't as fearsome as the HCSS, they were just as deadly. Realizing who it was, Edward lowered his weapons and shouted: "I thought you were a Grimm! I would have placed about ten-thousand bullets in your immortal body."

Coronox smiled at that. "It's Eternal, not immortal," Coronox corrected him. He had a pet peeve in which people called him immortal after seeing him come back from a mission in which he was declared dead. "The things that are immortal are my army, not me."

Edward seemed confused, so Coronox explained it a bit further. "You were technically right on whom I am when we first met, I just didn't want others to know about it in public." That's when Edward's face lit up in realization. "But, doesn't Ozpin know about this?"

Coronox shook his head. Edward sighed in relief. He asked him something that was on his mind for a bit, "What took you so long?"

Coronox told him that he was attacked by Gary Pheunomic, the student they both agreed to watch to see if anything was off. Coronox then said that he was implanted with the Hope Dust, which made Edward's head shoot up. "Did you say 'Hope Dust'?" Coronox nodded quickly. "Then he is a very strong Archangel, indeed. It's best that we don't get near him, for the time being." Coronox agreed with him, and began to walk to the temple.

* * *

_Beacon Hill_

Ozpin looked at the pairing of the teams as Initiation went along. Coronox and Edward were paired up, much to his disappointment, but his interest was with Coronox being able to find Edward with ease. _I wonder how he was able to pinpoint him. I don't know many aura users being able to locate others with their aura._

He soon looked to the other pairs; Gary and Argentina were paired, no surprise; Rhea and Yochi, some slight interest there; Derek and Monica, in which he felt bad for him being put up in this situation. _He could've worked better with Coronox, but fate has strange patterns._ Looking at the other pairs, he found Gwen paired with Nathan, in whom he just skimmed over; Jaune and Pyrra were paired, in which he stopped there for a moment, curiosity hovering over Jaune Arc. _No real weapon experience, situational awareness very low, if any, and his aura haven't been unlocked yet. I may need to study him more._ Continuing to look over the pairs, he found that Nora and Ren were partners, which was not at all strange; Yang and Blake were teammates, which were quite strange; finally, he rested over the pair that would show the most interest: Ruby and Weiss. One was orphaned at a young age; the other is a spoiled heiress. Ozpin only wondered what could come of this, until his thoughts were interrupted by Glynda asking him something:

"Professor, what did you use as relics this year?" No answer came from him. Not deterred by the silent Ozpin, she said, "We need to head to the observation tower." At that, Ozpin put away his scroll* and began to walk away. Glynda began to ponder what may have caused this silent mood. _What is he thinking about? Is he wondering about the new students?_ She looked over the forest and began to list off the names of interest: Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc, Derek Flame, Gary Pheunomic, and Coronox Kardas. _Could Coronox be the center of this madness?_

**Cliffhanger ending to Part One of Six! Let the suspense begin, and like always, read & review.**

***It's not the Scroll that Oblivion uses, it's like a tablet for Vytal.**


	7. Initiation Part 2

**Let the suspense continue! Grimm fights will be displayed, along with some new functions of the Twin Horns, and new OC people. If you keep in mind the past, you may know who it is already. A/N done here, let's go make a story!**

_Emerald Forest, Initiation_

_His speech is still in my mind,_ Coronox thought, running at speeds that could melt a face off. _Why is it that Ozpin would make a speech so dull to the normal populace, but it rings volumes to the abnormal ones? _'Knowledge can only carry one so far; it's up to you to make the first step.' That was what Ozpin said to close his speech, and it shouldn't affect Coronox that much. He slowed down, trying to clear his head, when he heard a voice behind him. "Hey, slow down, Oblivion! I'm not as fast as you are, so show some humility!" It was Edward.

"Sorry, it's been a while since I got some good air. And call me Coronox; it's too early for me to be called that," Coronox said, smirking. Edward ran up, panting heavily when he caught up. "We can wait for a sec, so you can catch your breath," Coronox suggested, but Edward shook his head. "No, we must get to the temple," he insisted. "I can catch my breath there, here's too-"

He caught his breath, and they both noticed something was off. "It's too…quiet, don't you think?" Coronox asked. "Yeah," Edward replied, "a little bit suspicious." They spun around, standing back to back; their weapons were unsheathed, waiting for the attack. Two Beowolves came out of the bushes, planning on an ambush. Coronox drew back his bow, and fired an arrow at the two beasts. Striking right in between them, the arrow exploded, engulfing the Beowolves in fire. But they were just scouts; twelve more ran out of the brush, with four Ursas right behind them. Detaching the Twin Horns, Coronox rushed at the pack, a hunger in his eyes. Edward began firing his swords at two of the larger Ursas, while swinging them at the Beowolves that got close. As the two killed one, a couple more took their place. Coronox didn't like the odds, and was using a lot of his aura; unfortunately, so was Edward. When he turned around, Edward was having a harder time trying to deal with the pack. He then heard a voice, one that wasn't the Grimm, or Edwards'. It was from within: _Use the Eternal Shadows. Kill these vermin like the rest: Mercilessly._

Checking the odds, he had no choice; Coronox closed his eyes to the world, and Oblivion opened his. The ground quaked heavily, focusing all the attention on him, who wasn't moving at all. Some Grimm fell from the unnatural earthquake, and Edward could barely stand. Then, the shadows painted in the forest began to move, and swirl onto Coronox's body. His cloak expanded to massive proportions; his hood remained, becoming a half-hood; his hands grew blades between the knuckles, fingers became claw-like, and his arms grew a single, long, sharp blade; his skin became darkness itself; his feet became talons; and his eyes became the same golden-yellow color as once before. Edward just stood there, observing the transformation with awe, and horror. _He truly is Oblivion,_ Edward thought.

The Twin Horns were no longer in Oblivion's hands, replaced by a single blade; a claymore, but in a different style than normal. It was clearly made of White Adamantite, but the blade itself is rimmed by a black color, with a stripe going down the middle, stopping a few inches above the hilt. Etched in red were seven circles, with each one intertwining with another circle. The blade itself was menacing, but the user wielding it made it look deadly. The Grimm, sensing Oblivion's presence, began to look around, hoping for another target. Spotting Edward, two Beowolves charged at him, who was still distracted by Oblivion's form. Noticing the movement, Oblivion twitched his hand holding the claymore, and the Grimm exploded in front of Edward. _No one can move that fast! I've seen how fast some people can go, but that was too fast for even me to see!_ Edward was horrified at the sight, but then he noticed something was off. No bones, no chunks of Grimm, just a red pool in front of him. Oblivion turned to him, and smiled.

"This is going to be fun," he said. It wasn't Coronox's voice; it was a voice that could truly inspire fear in a person, something that Edward may need to get used to. Turning back around, he vanished in a blur. Slices and smashes were appearing left and right near Edward, eviscerating the Grimm nearby. Some got more cuts through them; others more limbs than they could count; a couple became part of the ground itself from Oblivion smashing them. The last Grimm, a Beowolf, was whimpering, trying to flee. A tendril of pure darkness erupted from Oblivion's back, grabbing its leg and pulling it back. Another appeared and quickly wrapped itself around the Grimm's neck. For some odd reason, there was a motorcycle that wasn't there before, which surprised Edward completely. Getting on it, Oblivion began making very tight circles, spinning the Beowolf around in a donut format, until half of it became a red stain on the ground.

When he was done, the poor Grimm was no longer anything but blood. Snapping his fingers, the motorcycle vanished, and looked at the face of Edward. He was so shocked; he couldn't process what just happened in front of him. _First this guy blows himself up, then eviscerates a whole pack of Grimm with tactics I couldn't even begin to imagine, then ends the scene by peeling out the last Grimm into a donut on the ground with a motorcycle that wasn't even there to begin with,_ Edward thinks to himself. _How does that compute? It doesn't, it doesn't at all. But, that's what you get when you're acquainted with the Dark God, after all._ Shaking his head to snap out of it, he asked him:

"Was that last one really necessary?" Oblivion smiled, and reverted to Coronox once more. "Not really, but it's a hobby of mine," he said. Edward just shook his head, and then noticed something. "You aren't exhausted? I thought with all that speed, you'd be tired or something."

Coronox kept his smile, saying, "What I used there is known as the Eternal Shadows. There is no Dust, no Aura, no Semblance used at all. It is power incarnate; something that many people desire, more than anything else in this world. They don't know what they'd be dealing with, so they become insane with that power, or monsters, just like these Grimm. Or, what's left of them, that is." He chuckled, and Edward took a step back. "It preserves my normal vitals, and keeps me in perfect condition. I could unlock yours, if you wish."

Realizing that was an offer, Edward considered this for a bit. _He's serious, and he wouldn't try to backstab me. But, do I want to risk my life for power?_ The answer was clear: "Not yet," he said. "But should I be in grave danger, and cannot see a way out, I'll gladly accept." Coronox nodded, a small smirk appearing on his face. "That was a test, to let you know. I wanted to see if you are impulsive, and it turns out, you aren't. You are a good teammate, and I'll keep that offer on the table, should you change your mind." _I'll give him the conditions if he takes the offer, should that day come._ "For now, let's get to the temple, grab a relic, find the Voranus twins, and get out of here." Edward nodded, and the two deities vanished, one leaving white feathers, the other, black and white rose petals. _She shall be safe, Summer._

* * *

_Emerald Forest, Olivia and Rebecca_

Olivia and Rebecca had no trouble finding each other, knowing where each would land with ease. However, they couldn't help but notice someone flying-wait, flying?-overhead, wings extended and all. He was apparently a Child of Grimm, so they left without even bothering him.

But, just their luck, they were encountered by Grimm, a smaller pack than what the others would deal with, just eight Beowolves. _Well, this is kinda ironic,_ Olivia thought, drawing her staff. Rebecca drew her mace and shield, and threw her shield at one of the Beowolves, causing it to spin and slice the Grimm in half. Before it reached him, she sprinted over to another one and smashed its head with her mace, then spun around and fired her shotgun in the face of a Beowolf that ran to slice her open. Running to pick up her shield, she turned around to find a Grimm falling on her, too late to react. It opened its mouth to take a chunk out of her, only to have it removed from a blast of black Dust. Before it knew what happened, it was stabbed in the head by the bottom of the spear; apparently, there was a spike that Coronox didn't notice when he first met them, so he had no idea. The Voranus twins do, and just smiled. Taking a minute or so, the duo made short work of the pack, leaving an arm to crawl away before exploding it with more Dust. "That was easy," Rebecca said. "Though I had the Beowolf on me under control, you know."

"Did you? So you're telling me that I didn't see your weapons being trapped underneath the Beowolf?" Olivia remarked. "If so, then you did have it under control, sis."

"Hey, I managed to kill more of the bastards than you cou-"

She was cut off unexpectedly as tremors shook the earth, violently. Olivia stumbled and tried to regain her footing, but was pulled down by Rebecca, who was falling from the earthquake. As suddenly as it started, it just stopped; the pair got up, and saw something very unusual. The shade and their own shadows warped and began moving to something big. Whatever it is, it was powerful. They waited until it was done, and ran to where the temple would be, not realizing that they may have befriended someone-or something-that could easily obliterate the Universe if he wanted to. But, who doesn't know these days?

_Emerald Forest, Other Teams_

Some teams managed well with the unexpected quake, others, not so much. The ones that did manage well were Blake and Yang, Gary and Argentina, Rhea and Yochi, and a couple of others. The ones that didn't manage well were Jaune, Ruby and Weiss, Monica, and those are to name a few.

Ruby and Weiss weren't exactly the pair of the year, but would do ok. That is, until the quake occurred. Ruby fell on Weiss, whom wasn't expecting either to happen at all. A few seconds later, Ruby was running for her life, because she was being chased down by the Queen of Ice, who was absolutely livid at that point in time. They were luckily running to the temple, but were stopped by none other than Coronox and Edward, who heard the commotion and decided to find out what is going on. Unfortunately for Edward, he was knocked down by Ruby, who ran right into him. Coronox saw someone speedily catching up, with murder in their eyes, and managed to grab the jacket, forcing the pursuer to gag for a quick second and stop so quickly that their arms could have been ripped off. A closer look revealed that the pursuer was Weiss, trying to commit murder in the Forest. That kinda pissed off Coronox.

"What in the fucking hell is going on?!" Coronox asked angrily, holding back Weiss with one hand. "Tell me what you two are doing before I smash both of your heads together." His aura was up, so struggling was pointless. His semblance was active to prevent Weiss from getting anywhere near Ruby. Edward shielded her as well, just hoping that he didn't become another victim by Weiss. Speaking of, she spoke up first.

"Trying to kill Ruby, so please let me go," she stated so bluntly, it actually surprised Coronox and Edward. However, there was more to the story than that, and Coronox noticed. "Um, that's kinda my thing, so what's making you do this, mind my asking?" he asked, with Ruby suspiciously eyeing him. "And you know I'll just find out at one point in time, so might as well tell me."

Ruby then said, "Well, it happened when the quake occurred…"

* * *

_Yay! Flashback!_

The quake was sudden, and violent, breaking the silence in the forest at the time. Ruby lost her balance, while Weiss tried to remain composed as humanly possible. She failed when Ruby fell on her, right into her chest. A slight blush appeared on her face, but she had to act like the Ice Princess, as usual. It would work in her favor when Ruby then said, muffled by breast, of course: "No wonder people like boobs." Now, that may have pissed off Weiss, and Ruby realized this when she was shoved off forcefully. Seeing the rage in her eyes, she did the one thing she could do: Hope you don't get caught and run like hell.

_Flashback over_

"…and so, yeah, here we are," Ruby finished. Edward looked over Coronox's shoulder, and saw a really violent shade of red not in her eyes, but on her cheeks. _She may have enjoyed that,_ Edward thought. Coronox was not amused, but also saw the red, and slightly smirked. "So, why is it that you chose today of all days to try and kill Ruby, who happened to, by chance, run into two people that are at least ten times stronger than you that can protect her against you?" Coronox asked Weiss.

She hadn't thought of that, and also remembered who Coronox really was, and didn't want to risk a fight. "Well, she fell on me, and also said that statement, so I-" "Was it her fault?" Coronox asked, cutting off Weiss. She stammered, "N-not really." Weiss sighed in defeat, and Ruby was safe for the time being. Coronox lifted his semblance, and began heading over to the temple. "If you want to get there as quickly as we do, you may want to catch a ride," Coronox said, pointing upward. The pair looked up, and saw the one thing that they didn't want to fight at the moment, besides Coronox.

_A couple minutes ago and a few miles away_

She was hoping that the onslaught of Grimm would kill off Coronox and The Angel. She sent in 62 Beowolves and 25 Ursas, not wanting to take any chances. At one point, a violent earthquake happened, causing her to fall down, along with a couple of trees. No warnings, no buildup, nothing. And like it started, it stopped suddenly. She got up, and noticed that the tree's shadows began to warp and move towards something. Something powerful, dangerous, and merciless. There was only one being that could cause a disturbance like that.

_Oblivion,_ she thought, her heart rising quickly. _So it is true, he is still alive._ She checked her scroll on the status of the Grimm assault. One second, they all were alive, the next, all but one Beowolf was dead. Twenty seconds later, it too showed up as dead. _My guess, he made them all into a red stain on the ground._ The woman then heard a voice behind her.

"How does the assault fair, Onyx?" She turned around, and saw that it was Cinder talking to her. "I hope that The Angel and that Coronox Kardas guy are dead."

"Unfortunately, Cinder," Onyx began, "they all are dead, with only one living for twenty seconds longer than the rest." Cinder's expressionless face was soon replaced by one of total shock. "How is that possible?! The Angel should be dead, at least. Right?" Cinder asked, worry in her voice. Onyx rarely got that pleasure from anyone composed, especially Cinder. She managed to hide a smile, and replied:

"No, he's showing normal vitals." Cinder's face was so full of panic; Onyx swore that she began planning her escape when she would notify HQ about their failure. But, Cinder was prepared for this. "Prepare the Taituo's to intercept Coronox Kardas and The Angel. Should they encounter anyone else, it's a bonus to your paycheck," she said, losing her shock quickly.

"One slight issue, Cinder," Onyx said, causing her to spin back around. "Coronox may be more than who we think he is. Remember that earthquake, along with the shadows moving?" Cinder nodded. "Who do you think is that powerful enough to cause something like that, without warning anyone at all?" Cinder thought on that, and when she thought of one name, while listing the names of beings that could hold such power, horror spread across her face. "It can't be…Oblivion?" she asked, fear evidently existent.

Onyx's lack of response only confirmed Cinder's fears. She began to pace, with worry growing in each step. She began mumbling out thoughts, with her disagreeing with each one. Then, she was interrupted by Onyx. "We could just send the Taituo's, as planned. We cannot fight against Oblivion; he is too strong for them. Just target The Angel, and hopefully the Archangel, if they happen to be near each other." Cinder looked up, and asked, "But our mission describes taking down Coronox Kardas and The Angel; we can't just ignore one and focus on the other."

Cinder's compatriot only smiled. "That doesn't mean that we can't say that Coronox Kardas is the Archangel, now can we?" she stated, a grin expanding on her face. Cinder followed her example. "Go on ahead; I need to look at the scroll again." Cinder only nodded, heading over to where the cages were. Onyx looked out in the distance, where she made an assumption as to where Coronox was. _I'll find you soon, and we will be together once more._

* * *

_Observation Post_

Ozpin knew something was off about Coronox; the issue was, he had nothing to go on to try and figure out what it was. The unexpected earthquake and the moving of shadows gave him something to work with, but he couldn't get anything else because the camera focusing on Coronox and Edward went dark entirely. Well, it did get a large amount of interference and static before dying; before it did just that, though, he got an image of pure yellow eyes. _That gives me a lot of things to work with on Coronox Kardas, but I don't have the whole picture._ Ozpin sighed, and leaned back in his chair. _What could I be missing? There are a lot of yellow-eyed people out there, one being Cinder herself._ Looking over, Glynda was having the same issue, along with pacing to allow her to figure it out. _Walking through the problem can work at times, but I don't think we'll be walking far with this one._ "Not too many people can have that much power, Professor. I've fought against Cinder whilst having Ruby as a witness, and she doesn't have the kind of power that Coronox does. Either he was exposed to a lot of Dust when he was younger, or was born with it." Ozpin thought of something odd when he heard 'born with it,' and said, "He probably isn't a real human."

Glynda looked at him, surprise in her face, but reverted with a counter: "Are you saying he's a Faunus that we didn't notice yet?" Ozpin shook his head, and her eyes widened. "A Child of Grimm?!" He shook his head once more. Now Glynda was concerned; if Coronox wasn't a Faunus or an unknown Child of Grimm, he could be much worse. "Is he like Forensic the First?" This made Ozpin turn in his chair and look at her. "That's not a bad assumption, but I highly doubt-"

A loud static was heard on the scroll, drawing their attention from the topic they were discussing. The camera was back online, and it showed a grim sight: Coronox and Edward were just talking in the forest as if nothing happened, but there was blood all over the earth where they stood. Glynda had to cover her mouth, while Ozpin gaped at the sight. Looking at Glynda, Ozpin said:

"I stand corrected: He is much worse than Forensic is."

_Ancient Temple_

Coronox and Edward made good time getting to the temple, making it into a competition by having Ruby and Weiss hop on a Nevermore. Not the smartest idea, but one that will work wonders in the end. Upon reaching the grounds, they found a pair of girls looking at-wait, are those chess pieces? _Those can't be what I think they are,_ Coronox thought, looking at Edward with confusion. Unfortunately, Edward thought of the same thing, so they rushed down to meet up with the pair. To their luck, it was the Voranus twins. "Hey! Can't believe we caught up with you guys!" Coronox shouted, surprising the twins. Olivia turned around, and immediately pointed her staff in his chest. "Now, give me a good reason as to why I shouldn't blow you up into pieces," she said with a threatening tone.

"I'll just regenerate, for one thing," Coronox stated, "And I can stop your blasts with ease." Olivia lowered her staff, a nod of approval. Rebecca then asked, "So, what's the deal with the chess pieces?"

"You're as clueless as me and Coro is," Edward said. "My guess is that we each get one piece and hope for the best." Coronox stepped to the black bishop, and picked it up. Looking at them, he said, "One of you should get the other black bishop so we can get out of here." Olivia and Rebecca were rushing over to the chess piece, shoving each other until Rebecca shouted a cry of victory, the bishop piece in her hands. "Good. Let's move," Coronox said. The four ran back into the forest, until they reached what appeared to be an old tower. "You have no idea on where you're going, do you, Coronox?" Olivia asked him.

"Nope, but that's where the fun is," he said with a smirk. Rebecca just threw her hands in the air. "Whelp, this is just FUCKING wonderful. Now what?" she asked angrily.

"Now? Now this happens!"

The four spun around to the chasm, and found three Taituos flying in front of them, with someone on top of one of them. Edward, Olivia, and Rebecca all snapped their heads to look at Coronox accusingly. Olivia asked, "Did you set us up, you asshole?!"

"Ok, normally I would throw up some tests, but even I didn't know about this," Coronox said, without even a twitch in his face. "Wait a sec, I think I know her." He walked up to the edge and yelled, "Cinder? Are you pissed off because I let her die?" The woman threw a fireball in his face, but it just bounced off his semblance. "I'll take that as a yes," Coronox said. Looking back at his team, they all had their weapons out. Pulling out the Twin Horns, he hopped back, and grinned. "Ready for the kill, everyone?" he asked.

Edward nodded, Olivia said, "Yup," and Rebecca spun her shield. He then looked at the dragons, and said, "Good. Let's end this."

**You think that by now, I would stop with these cliffhanger endings. NOPE! I love these, because it keeps the suspense high. As always, read and review.**


	8. Initiation Part 3

**The suspense! It's too much! I must have MOAR suspense added to this fic! I will add some more detail to the Twin Horns as to what they can do; I'll give you a hint on what it can do soon, so keep in mind Gambrol Shroud. That's your hint. Also, I'll add a backstory after Initiation is over. Enough of this crappy A/N, it cuts into my story too much.**

_Emerald Forest_

Onyx was worried about Coronox's safety. She knew Cinder would want to kill Coronox before he got the chance to kill her in return. She paced back and forth, trying to think of an idea as to what to do to stop her. Then she remembered something her boss told her: "I know how much you hate Cinder, so I'll make you a deal; should she die, I'll put it down that you died alongside her." She smiled. _Come on, Oblivion, mutilate her body. I want her screams to put me to sleep,_ Onyx thought viciously.

_Ancient Tower_

"I forgot how much fun it was riding a dragon!" Coronox yelled, the Twin Blades plunged into the back of the Taituo he was 'riding'. Edward, Olivia, and Rebecca were doing their best to not get incinerated by the other two dragons and Cinder. However, she was focused mainly on Coronox, rage in her eyes about her friend Coronox mentioned earlier. Edward looked up, and shouted:

"Anytime you can help us out, now would be a good time!" He managed to move away from the inferno that the Taituo in front of him blasted in his general direction. "Does your aura involve me stabbing you in the chest, Coronox?" Olivia yelled. Coronox looked at her, and had an idea that could piss off Cinder even more.

"Speaking of stabbing, can you stab this one in the brain real quick?" he asked. Olivia threw her hands up, yelling, "I would, if he was closer!" She moved out of the way of a barreling dragon, which had the intent to impale her. Coronox rolled his eyes, then focused on something that no one would have thought of using their semblance on (with the exception of a few); glyphs. He created a trail of glyphs that leaded to a spot right above the two Taituos, and Olivia knew the plan immediately. Sprinting over, she dodged fireballs and cones of inferno, along with wing swipes, to reach the spot Coronox was bringing the dragon down on. Jumping up, the bottom of the staff became a large spear, and Olivia stabbed the Taituo right in the mask, shattering it and killing the dragon in the process.

Cinder was mainly paying attention to Coronox, who was still absolutely livid at him for letting Summer die near his presence. This wasn't a mission anymore; this was total rage and revenge. Unfortunately, she didn't notice the glyphs appearing, until she saw the girl with the staff running up them. Firing fireballs, she missed clearly, so she pulled the Taituo's head up, letting it spew fire to engulf the young woman. However, she was quicker than Cinder thought, and before she knew it, Coronox was bringing down a dead dragon on both the one Cinder was riding and the other one helping her out. He pulled out the Crescent Blades, and smiled as he went back to the ground. Cinder tried to launch another fireball, but it went skyward when the dead Taituo hit its compatriots. _Well, that figures. That doesn't mean I don't have a last resort, though,_ Cinder thought. She was going to release the NeverDeath upon them, once they hit the ground, of course.

* * *

Coronox hit the ground, rolled, stood up, and dusted himself off. He looked at his team, who were just looking at him oddly. "What?" he asked. "We beat the Taituos, didn't we? Why are you giving me that look?"

Rebecca walked up to him and slapped him in the face. "That's for putting our lives in danger, asshole," she said. Edward and Olivia chuckled at that. "But, you managed to fix it in the end, so I'm not complaining." Coronox was confused at that point.

"So let me see if I got this right: You are pissed that I endangered you all, but you aren't complaining that I had a plan to end the fight quickly?" Coronox said uncertainly. Fortunately, Rebecca nodded, still with that neutral look on her face.

_I'm curious as to why that look is making me nervous. I've gotten some dangerous stares before, but this is, for some odd reason, the most nerve-wracking stare I've received from anyone,_ Coronox thought, kinda shifting nervously. "Umm, what are you doing?" he asked, his composure breaking slowly. _NOOO! You dicks are leaving me now?! God damn it!_ Rebecca surprised everyone by grabbing Coronox by the hood of his cloak and kissing him. Olivia had a look of shock that could easily beat her first look when she saw him explode in front of the school, and Edwards' cheeks became as red as Ruby's cloak. Coronox's face followed suit, and his mind was on fire. When she released him and pulled back, a slight shade of pink was on her cheeks, along with a small smile.

No one could speak, and for once in his life, Coronox actually had a sudden interest in the flora of the forest. The tree's leaves were swaying; the flowers had never been so beautiful in bloom, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and others running to the temple, the comfortable breeze-

Wait, that last part didn't seem right. Coronox looked again, and saw that indeed multiple people were running to the temple, with a Nevermore right behind them. Behind them were more people being chased by a Death Stalker. _You know what, I'll take a backseat on this one, and not interfere,_ Coronox thought, materializing four chairs, and taking a seat in one of them. The other three followed his example, just to try and calm down from the…thing that happened suddenly. Coronox broke the silence first:

"Who wants a drink?"

_Observation Post_

Ozpin and Glynda were still watching the events unfold near the temple. Glynda was peeved by the matter of fact that Coronox, Olivia, Rebecca, and Edward were just lounging, also observing the battle taking place in front of them. She was determined to prevent them from being initiated. "The nerve of those four! I would never lounge during a test like this, especially in a place like that." Ozpin looked at her, saying, "Understand something: They just took down three Taituos on their own, without help from other teams. If anything, they earned that break. However, you are right; they need to get moving soon, before nightfall. Otherwise…" He didn't need to finish his sentence. Glynda realized what he was talking about. "Of course, how could I have forgotten? Blasted red moon." It was about to rise; the air was foul with the stench of evil. Ozpin began looking for a way to contact one of the four, in which he found that one of them had a scroll on them, to his fortune. He contacted the number, hoping that they would pick it up.

* * *

_Emerald Forest_

Coronox began to recover after a few drinks of Jack and Coke, one of his drinks that he enjoys dearly. Though he isn't human whatsoever, he learned back on Earth that after something big happens, for instance, killing three dragons then getting kissed by one of your teammates, there isn't any other cure to fix it besides alcohol. Rebecca then got a look of shock on her face as something vibrated in her ass. _Nope, don't you even go there, pervert,_ Coronox thought. She pulled out a scroll, much to everyone's relief, and she didn't recognize the number. "Who is this?" Rebecca asked, with a bit of annoyance. "How did you get this number, mind my asking?" Ten seconds passed. "Oh crap, it's tonight?! Alright, we'll be on the move shortly." She killed the call, and noticed everyone staring at her. "Ok, I know what you are thinking: How and why the hell do I have a scroll during this mission. Like you wouldn't do the same thing.

"Anyways, Ozpin called, he said that we need to get back to Beacon before nightfall." Coronox and Edward were confused. "And why should we need to be on the move, dear sister?" Olivia asked. Rebecca face became grim, and said, "Ever heard of the Blood Moon?" Coronox's face turned from confused into total shock; he knew all too well what the Blood Moon was, as it happened only once back on Earth*. "Ok, once they're done with their fight, we'll pack up and get moving as soon as possible," Coronox said. "I don't want to be around here when that damned moon rises." Edward was still confused, but seeing as though everyone else was taking this 'Blood Moon' so seriously, he decided to just follow suit and not ask until it was safe.

Fortunately for them, they didn't need to wait too long; Nora smashed the stinger of the Death Stalker into its head, killing it easily. The four near the tower launched Ruby at the now stuck Nevermore, who proceeded to choke it with her HCSS and run up a cliff, with the Nevermore in tow. Nearing the top, she ended up decapitating the bird, ending the threat. Coronox got up, brushed himself off, and dematerialized the chairs; now prepared to get on the move back to Beacon. The four ran up to the other teams nearby, with Coronox having a good cover to keep suspicion off of them. "I saw you all deal with those Grimm back there, needless to say, I'm impressed." He was cut short by Gary and Derek pointing their weapons at him, not really caring that he could regenerate. "And do tell; what were you four doing while we were killing off these Grimm?" Derek asked. Coronox then said, "Fighting Taituos, three of them, with Cinder riding one of them." They both froze at Cinder's name. "Is she dead?" Gary asked hopefully. Coronox was just about to answer when another Nevermore-wait, is that a Nevermore, though?-came out of the chasm, with yours truly riding it. "To answer your question, she is not." Coronox said bluntly. "Wait a sec, I hit her with a dead Taituo, how is she not the same as it?!" Derek looked at Coronox with some slight confusion, before running away from the monstrosity that was barreling at them at 100 miles per hour. Ruby's arm got clipped by one of the talon-claws, and that pissed Coronox off. _Cinder, you and I now have a problem,_ Coronox thought, now riding a glyph that was faster than the NeverDeath could even fathom, much less reach.

* * *

Cinder didn't know what to expect from the second round, but Coronox speeding up to her with so much rage in his eyes wasn't one of them. Before she could react, she was plucked off the mutant Grimm by the Twin Horns. _Wait, what? How is that even possible?!_ She turned around, to find that there were wires connecting the hilts to the blades, making them much more menacing than usual. She was thrown on the ground, and the NeverDeath returned to the other 19, letting Coronox and Cinder battle it out. Coronox was pumping his aura into the Horns, then jumped-doing very fast front flips-causing the blades to follow his actions, probably faster than him. Cinder moved backwards, but was horrified by the fact that even after Coronox landed, the blades were still spinning.

_I need to get out of here before things go to shit,_ Cinder thought. She was running out of options, however: The Twin Horns were destroying everything in their path, with multiple near shots at Cinder herself. Trees fell from the speed and sharpness of the blades; the earth was sliced, clearly unable to stop the Horns; fire beginning to spread, probably wild shots from Cinder. _Hang on, fire. I think if I cause a Nova, I should be able to escape._ Letting one of the Crescent Blades cut her, she began to concentrate her energy. Coronox noticed that she was focusing on something, and saw the glyphs appear around her. _A Nova? Is she insane? Well, she is bat shit crazy from her thinking that I let…her...die on purpose. So, I really can't blame her._ He then heard a voice from somewhere far off:

_I want her screams to put me to sleep._

Coronox smiled. _A request? How long has it been since I had one of those? I can do just that, my dear._ "Well, this has been fun, and all. But…" Coronox snapped his fingers, and the glyphs disappeared. Cinder, who wasn't expecting him to do anything, found her concentration snap, and was shocked that all her hard work was gone in an instant. "Get that other Taituo off the ground, its unconscious. I'll be waiting for you." Cinder only looked at him with disbelief, and ran. Coronox began to walk back, sending a mental message to the mysterious woman:

_If you wait patiently, you will get all the screams you want from Cinder. Just give me time._

The Blood Moon issue can wait. No, it will be used for this request; it has been a while since I made people fear the red moon. It's time to put the fear of death back in them.

_Emerald Forest, Onyx's location_

She waited patiently, and didn't hear anything at all. Sighing disappointedly, she began to walk away. Pulling out her scroll, she messaged her boss. 'I'm not certain if she's dead yet. How are her vitals?' A few seconds later, a reply came back. 'Still normal, but she is in shock. She clearly met Coronox and the others.' Onyx stomped her foot, but kept her cool. 'Damn. I wanted her to suffer. This is the last you will hear of me, whether she is dead or otherwise.' She sent that message, and then threw the scroll down the cliff. It broke after the third bounce, and some relief came to her. She walked over to the cages, and said, "I'm sorry, but you aren't needed anymore." She pulled out her weapon, and shot each one in the head. _No remorse, no shame, __no pity._ Onyx was about to leave when she got something she thought wasn't real; a mental message. _If you wait patiently, you will get all the screams you want from Cinder. Just give me time._

Onyx's heart soared, and her mind blossomed with excitement. _He did receive it._ She ran back to the cliff, and waited for the horror show to begin…

**Cliffhanger ending! Read and review. A/N: Yes, I added in some fluff to soothe your tastes, you lemon eaters. And to make you hungry for more, there will be more than just fluff in Part 4 **_**and**_** 5.**

***Oblivion was attacking facilities back on Earth, intercepted by old friends, and made a stone to convert the moon for one night to become the Blood Moon. If you want the whole story, PM me some OC characters and I'll begin to work on a one-shot fanfic on the side.**


	9. Initiation Part 4

**Now the real fun begins! No A/N here, just the story.**

_Emerald Forest_

The stench of evil was in the air; the birds were flying out in droves; even the Grimm, whom hunted on the flesh of the living, fled from the forest. From one individual, in particular: Coronox Kardas. He had the reek of shadows on him, and he knew that the Blood Moon will rise tonight, so he was ready for the impending assault. Inside of him, sat the one being that could emanate such power: Oblivion; eternal, merciless, feared by all, and the end of life. Those are the few things that could describe him. At one point, he was given a nickname, courtesy of his old brother, The Creator.

_The Light of Eternal Shadows_.

Coronox smiled, for he knew that the request given to him by a mysterious woman would involve the red moon. Cinder will suffer by Oblivion's hand, and he will give the woman satisfaction. _First things first, _Coronox thought, _I need to get back to the others. They should be done fighting against the NeverDeath by now._ The darkness wanted to be used, and he gladly did so. In a few seconds, he was gone from the burning forest.

* * *

_Ancient Temple_

Gary flew back up from the hard fight against the monstrosity, kind of exhausted, and wanted to start running back to the school with his team. Unfortunately, he noticed someone was missing. "Where's Coronox?" he asked. "Over here, Archangel." Gary looked over everyone's heads, and found him just strolling back to them. Derek noticed, and was upon him in a second. "You didn't kill Cinder, did you?" he asked, threatening him with his sword. Coronox, however, didn't even blink for a second.

"I didn't. Why? Well, I was going to, but I got a mental request from someone, wanting her to suffer. I let her run off and prepare herself, while I came back here. Which also brings me to my next point." Coronox disarmed Derek and pointed the sword at his throat. He wasn't expecting Coronox to do anything, so his own sword being deathly close to his jugular made him jump in shock. "You all are wondering who I am, correct?" Only Edward, Oliva, and Rebecca didn't nod, because Edward told them while Coronox was away.

_A few minutes ago_

"Who is that guy? He just materialized four chairs, a fridge with drinks in them, and managed to remove them when it was time to go. If he's human, then he must be someone that has been put through a lot of medical experiments," Rebecca stated, being the one to break the silence among the group of three. Olivia only shrugged and shook her head. Edward, on the other hand, began talking, "He isn't human, nor is he a Faunus, should you be wondering. He isn't from this world at all; his true identity is Oblivion." Olivia's eyes widened, while Rebecca was still confused. "Really? I thought you would know of him, seeing as though you kissed The Dark God about thirty minutes ago." Now Rebecca's eyes widened and a look of shock washed over her face. "So, you're telling me, that I kissed an alien?" she asked with worry. Olivia slapped her, saying, "You idiot, what Ed is saying is that Oblivion is an Eternal Being." She sighed in relief, and then worry retook her mind. "Doesn't he have someone from before?" Rebecca asked. Another slap, and this time, Edward spoke up.

"He once did, but something happened that caused him to become like he is now." The twins leaned forward, wanting for more. "The thing is, he didn't tell me what it was. Whatever it could be, though, it was terrible for him. He destroyed his own people's existence, just for doing whatever they did." Their eyes became larger than the moon. Speaking of which…

* * *

_Present Time_

"I'm the cause of the Blood Moon's existence. It happened only once back on another planet, but the damage was done. Billions of lives were lost; the chaos was immense, and the ones in the brunt of the blast were doomed from the start. My old team hunted me down, and wanted me to surrender from the damage I've caused to certain facilities, labs, and factories.

"But I didn't. They may have been my friends, but I've always been stronger than they have; faster than they have been in ages. Better than they will ever become in eons." Gary and Derek began to put the pieces together quickly: Gary drew the Soul Shredder, and activated its crossbow form, aiming it at Coronox's head. Derek puffed flames, ready to make Coronox transform into a French fry. Everyone else was in total confusion while this was happening. Coronox only smiled at the turn of events.

"So, you are starting to understand who I truly am. Good, however, can you defeat me? Me versus the two of you, The Twin Horns against the Dragon's Gold and the Soul Shredder." Derek and Gary only looked at each other before standing side to side, with Derek re-obtaining his weapon kindly from Coronox. In turn, he drew the Twin Horns, and was ready for their inevitable assault. Gary, the more impulsive one, charged first with the chainsaw great sword. Swinging it quickly, it would have decapitated Coronox in an instant if something hadn't blocked its path. He didn't block it with the Crescent Blades; a bright light was stopping the deadly weapon in its tracks, how it was there in the first place surprised Gary.

Coronox smiled became something more sinister, and he swung the blades at a speed so deadly, it was nearly close enough to slice Gary in half. It did give him a nice cut going from his chin directly to his forehead, making him wince in pain. He backed off with his weapon, allowing Coronox to dish out more attacks upon Gary's form. Derek breathed fire upon his sword, being ignored by Coronox at the moment. However, he was getting bored by Gary, who was unable to land a blow on Coronox, let alone get a shot off. He turned around to find a flaming sword swinging at his face, and managed to duck out of the way quickly.

Derek decided that he needed to be dealt with immediately, but his sword wouldn't be enough to get near him. The only thing that he could use to get to near-even ground is his Grimm abilities, and that would make him notorious immediately. But at this point in time, he could care less: Allowing his wings to stretch outward, he was prepared for Coronox's next move. Well, all but two Crescent Blades flying at him at speeds that could beat Ruby's best record for track. He swung his sword and barely parried the deadly weapons, but that bought Coronox enough time to charge at him, the blades dancing right behind him.

Gary was shaking his head, trying to snap out of the stupor that Coronox set him in. Once he succeeded, he saw the Twin Horns on wires, being swung at Derek by Coronox. Morphing the Soul Shredder into the crossbow, he began firing arrows at him. Coronox tilted his head and saw the arrows flying at him. Spinning rapidly, he gave Derek a hard time trying to dodge the blades while the arrows being shot were cut down quickly. Gary only gawked at the deadly speed that Coronox managed to pull off with the weapons. He stopped firing, and Derek stepped back, his guard still up.

Coronox stopped as well, his face still emotionless. He made a small smile, but it wasn't out of happiness; it was out of knowing what he truly was. He snapped his fingers, and a dark cloud appeared, surrounding him. Derek breathed fire into the mist, but it just evaporated. Gary changed the Soul Shredder to fire a beam of energy into the darkness, and it was redirected at the tower, removing about three columns. Coronox sensed something happen within, and he wanted to see what it was. He held out his hand, and a rose was right in the center of it. A white rose.

_Summer,_ Coronox thought, _is there something you want me to do?_ The rose glowed brightly, and he threw his hand outward. A weapon that was all too familiar to him formed out of the rose, and he smiled. Derek and Gary waited for something to happen, for they weren't able to penetrate the cloud of shadows. They heard swinging, and the cloud dissipated. Coronox was back in the fight, wielding what appeared to be a scythe, but much larger. A white, double edged, HCSS. Gary was shocked, but not as much as Derek was. An old memory returned, when he was seven years old…

* * *

_Twelve years ago, Daggerhorn_

Derek was running, hoping that he was far away enough that they wouldn't be hunting him down. The White Fang were not just Dust robbers at the time; they also were scientists, experts in creating killing machines. They lied to children's parents about removing the Faunus blood within. However, Derek's parents found out, and were killed in front of the young snake Faunus, now a Taituo Child of Grimm. He kept running to a small cottage, in which he violently knocked on the door. There wasn't a response at first, and then the door swung open, and was greeted by two people. One was a woman with a pale face and silver eyes, with her hair concealed by a white cloak that she wore. The other was a man wearing a hoodie, jeans, and boots. They both took him in, while the man looked outside, waiting for something to happen. _He smells…off. Almost as though he's corrupted,_ the younger Derek thought.

_Several minutes later,_

The woman and the man were back to back, fighting the mysterious people with the logo on their backs, along with Grimm accompanying them. The woman had a large scythe, and the man had two crescent blades, which looked menacing from a distance. The two were cutting down the opposition quite quickly, but the man stopped all of a sudden, and looked over his shoulder back at the house. _He must have heard something,_ Derek thought. He was now stuck in between defending the woman and going inside to take care of the noise. The man, however, didn't make the decision fast enough; the woman was sliced in the back by a Beowolf, and she collapsed.

"NO!" Derek yelled, who noticed that the man yelled the same thing. He and Derek charged at the remaining Grimm, rage in both of their eyes. Cutting them down quickly, they both ran back to her, the man kneeling down beside her. Derek checked for a pulse; it was faint.

At one point, the man left, darkness beginning to overtake his form. Derek may not remember what happened next, besides a young girl in a red cloak run out of the house, but he never forgot two things: The white scythe, and yellow eyes.

_Present day, Emerald Forest_

Derek was in shock: The man from before is Coronox. He knew Summer, and he held her scythe, in which it was named Moon Rose. Coronox recognized the look on his face, and realized who he truly was. "You were there too. I remember now," Coronox said, standing up. Gary was looking back and forth, trying to make a connection. "I didn't realize it at first, but the same scent emanated from the young Grimmling twelve years ago is on you." Derek shook his head, and his rage began to boil over. Charging with all his might, he wanted to stab the man that left Summer after all that time. Coronox jumped out of the way, surprise in his face. Gary took the opportunity to begin firing at him, in which Coronox was stabbed multiple times with arrows. Landing back on the ground, Coronox was bent over, breathing heavily. Derek landed about twenty feet away from Coronox, while Gary stood there, waiting for something to happen.

The one thing no one expects: The wounded man beginning to laugh maniacally. Coronox was in a fit of hysteria, and then fired the scythe. He was behind Derek in an instant; before he could get a chance to thrust his sword behind him, multiple swings of the Moon Rose cut him off, preventing him from reacting. Coronox fired off a round every now and them, making his next position impossible to map out. He sliced horizontally, vertically, and then decided to launch Derek into the air. Switching the Moon Rose into its gun mode, he began firing rounds into Derek, and didn't notice that a chainsaw was about to go through his head.

Gary had enough of this battle. Too many memories, too many madmen, it all was going to make him insane. The only solution; deliberately obliterate Coronox's head with a chainsaw. He didn't see it coming, to Gary's luck, and managed to make said head into a pile of mush. Before it could get a chance to regenerate, he grabbed the body and threw it down into the chasm. "That should keep him out of the picture," Gary said. He turned around to find everyone looking at him. "What? Is it something behind-?" He snapped his head back around to find a massive dragon right behind him, with Cinder riding on the back of it.

_Of course this would happen,_ Coronox thought, _so I now need to show them what fear really is._ Focusing his energy, it didn't take him long to activate the darkness within. He heard a voice that said: _Lets have some fun, shall we?_

"Oops, did Coronox fail to beat you? My god, what a weakling," Cinder said mockingly. "Well, seeing as though you took care of _one_ of my targets, I guess I'll deal with The Angel now. Which reminds me, Archangel, you and I will be fighting much later." Everyone was prepared to die, even though some don't really want to. The only thing that could make it worse is if two more Taituos appeared behind her, five Nevermores, large tendrils appearing from the chasm, Taijitu's perhaps-

_That scent. It's him!_ Derek thought. He began to back away, knowing what will happen next. Edward was following suit, along with everyone else. Cinder didn't know what to think of it, until she turned around.

"Wha-THAT'S NOT FAIR AT ALL!" she shouted before getting thrusted into the ground with the Taituo. Something shot out of the chasm, a bolt of white that bounced whenever it wanted to, apparently. Landing back on the cliff, Coronox just brushed himself off, and looked at everyone just staring at the tendrils that replaced his cloak; they appeared to be shredded off of the cloak itself, but how it was able to make the original, clean look baffled them.

"Enough gawking. It's time we leave," Coronox said, his emotionless look returned.

**There's that chapter! Read and review, as always. Next chapter may or may not have lemon! It depends on how I write the final two parts. So, stay tuned, and enjoy the insanity!**


	10. Initiation Part 5

**Part 5, everyone! This little miniseries is almost over, so let the madness continue! Also, I got a review about Ozpins' perspective on the situation in part 4, and I didn't even realize I never added in his point of view. So, the first part of this chapter will be Ozpins' perspective, until we catch up with the ending of Part 4. So, let's do this!**

_Observation Post_

Ozpin only watched as the events unfolded in front of him. He spied on the remaining members of Team CORE, as Coronox left to deal with Cinder. _Oblivion? That name sounds familiar; I just don't know where it was from, though._ Ozpin took a sip of his coffee, as he watched the Child of Grimm, the Archangel, and the Dark God did battle in front of 17 others. His eyes widened as Coronox made some distance, and created a cloud of smoke that surrounded him. A minute passed, and the cloud vanished, revealing that Coronox wielded Summer's weapon, the Moon Rose.

_How did he get that scythe?_ Ozpin thought angrily. _Either he's a grave robber or-_ His thought was interrupted as white rose petals were somehow floating out of the cloak, each one having a glow to them. _Oh, I see now. He absorbed her spirit, keeping her alive within him._ Ozpin continued to watch the battle take place, with Coronox doing an incredible amount of damage to Derek with the Moon Rose. He didn't end up noticing the chainsaw going through his head, and that made Ozpin turn his head away for a few seconds. Then, he saw a body thrown down into the chasm.

_I believe he had the chess piece on him. Wonderful, now I need a new leader for Team CORE._ He looked back to find 19 people walking backwards from Cinder riding a massive Taituo. But the real reason was multiple tendrils-wait, what?!-grabbing the dragon, plus Cinder, and shoving them violently into the ground. Coronox was then back on the edge of the cliff, with everyone stunned at his appearance. His cloak was no longer a cloak; it was hundreds of black tendrils, each one exactly the same.

_He said something about him being the cause of the Blood Moon. If he is truly the maker of that blasted red moon, then he may know of a way to stop it from happening._ Another sip of coffee, and he remembered that someone else is in the room as well.

"Professor, who is Coronox Kardas? You have been watching that screen for a few hours now, and I've already secured most of the students that have already returned to the academy," Glynda asked, a slight hint of worry showing. Ozpin looked at her, and said, "He may be of use to the school, should the time come." Glydna's eyes widened. "What are you saying, Professor?"

"I'm saying that Coronox Kardas isn't from Remnant at all. He's apparently someone extremely powerful, and if we are able to get him on our side, he could be an excellent addition to Beacon," Ozpin clarified. He then noticed that a look of confusion was still plastered on Glynda's face, and he sighed. "Listen, he may not be from around here, but if he agrees to help us, we will keep his secret of being the Dark God from the world." Ozpin took another sip of coffee, and noticed that Glynda was still unsure. "If he is who you think he is, we will keep him safe? He's the Dark God, you said: So in that case, he is able to handle himself quite well," Glynda said, not knowing what it could mean. Ozpin stood up, and now looked at her fully.

"He is the Dark God; there is no question about that. The issue is, he is feared by all. His presence is not normal, and should he be detected, he would have to decimate everyone that knows of his presence. This includes you, me, and everyone else who found him out or has a pretty good idea of who he is. If I'm correct, that would be…" Ozpin scrunched his face, thinking of a number. "seven people as of now. It could get bigger, if more people keep digging." Glynda realized something, and said, "Shouldn't it be eight, because of the Archangel?" Ozpin shook his head.

"No, he doesn't know yet. Let's hope we can keep it that way." Ozpin returned to the screen. "At least, for the time being."

* * *

_Emerald Forest_

"…the thing is, we need to get moving, now." Coronox said, and for the first time in a while, everyone wasn't disagreeing with him. Weiss, however, noticed something was off. "Well, how are we going to get back to the school, exactly? Most of us are quite exhausted from the constant fighting, and I doubt you have an airship in your pocket." Rebecca was about to walk over and punch the shit out of Weiss, but was stopped short by Coronox. "I may not have an airship, but I have a better idea. Gary, Derek, I need the two of you to get into the air immediately." The two merely just stared at him. "And tell me, why should I do that?" Gary asked, with the tone of cockiness trailing right behind him.

"Because you know what will happen if we stay here, right? The Blood Moon will rise; there is no doubt about that. Do you want to die here, or somewhere else?" Gary had to think on that for a few seconds, before sighing in frustration. "Fine, but what are you doing, exactly?" Coronox only smiled. "Everyone, find someone and stand near them. Olivia, come over here." It took only a minute for everyone to comply. Coronox's plan was about to begin.

Focusing his energy, Coronox began to create glyphs underneath the nine pairs of people. Their surprise turned into shock when the glyphs began to rise off the ground, and sped off to the school's location. Everyone was almost thrown off at the speed, but the glyphs managed to hold them down. Coronox was kneeling, pumping his aura into all the glyphs. He stood up a few seconds later, and turned around.

"They have been stabilized," Coronox stated. "It will not require as much aura now, but it will be quite tiring for me. Now, here's what is going to happen: Gary and Derek are going to go ahead of us, letting Ozpin and Glynda know that we are returning back to the academy. We will probably try and make it back to Beacon before the red moon rises." He was interrupted as the Taituo erupted from the ground, with Cinder very livid, firing multiple fireballs in their direction. "Just in the nick of time, too.

"Nora, Yang, the three of us will be trying to stop this Taituo from catching up to us, so we'll be causing as much collateral damage to the forest to slow it down. Ruby, Pyrra, Olivia, you'll be trying to knock off Cinder, or try and kill this dragon in the process. Everyone else, the red moon's presence is going to cause swarms of Grimm to head to our location. I want you all to keep them off of us for as long as possible." Pulling out the Twin Horns, he combined the blades to make the bow, and pulled out the quiver. In ten seconds, it became a stock for a repeating crossbow. Latching the Crescent Blades onto the machine, he began firing at the trees. Yang and Nora were following suit, while Cinder was trying her hardest to avoid branches, gunshots, and dust blasts.

* * *

_It's almost that time,_ Coronox thought. He checked his watch; it said 6:35. _We need to hurry, because this damned dragon isn't slowing down._ He realized he was nearly on his last arrow. He called out, "How are we doing on ammo, Nora?" She looked up, and shouted, "I'm on my last grenade!" _Damn, I knew this would happen. Hang on, I have another idea._ "Throw me your weapon!" Yang looked at him in shock. "Are you crazy?!" she yelled. Coronox looked at her, and gave a maniacal smile. Nora, who began to realize that he was probably crazier than she would be, threw Magnhild in his direction. Catching it with ease, Coronox reloaded his crossbow, and stuck the final grenade on the arrow. _Either this will blow us all up, or kill the dragon. Whelp, you only live once, after all._ He fired right into the mouth of the Taituo, who was about to blast fire into the crowd. The grenade exploded first, making it catch its breath, but it exploded when the arrow went off. Coronox threw back the weapon to Nora, and everyone was cheering. That was, until Coronox was shot off his glyph by a lucky fireball. He rolled violently on the ground, and remembered that the glyphs were still up. "Keep going! I'll catch up later," he shouted. _Let's make that request happen._ He stood up, a grin on his face. Cinder was walking over to him, with a face that could easily be absolute rage. They both just stood there for a few seconds, and then Coronox created a large glyph, which raised them both over the canopy.

"Now, I am wondering why you target me, of all people, instead of Derek Flame, the Child of Grimm; or maybe Gary Pheunomic, the Archangel. Now, I don't mind the matter of fact that you targeted the Angel as one of the targets, so I won't go there. But, why do you choose me?" Coronox asked. Cinder calmed down, and said:

"I chose you as one of the targets, only because you are the most unusual. Coming to Remnant by landing in a mountain ridge, killing six androids and 12 guards, and being stronger than any student I know of that goes to Beacon Academy. This makes you a very high priority target, a threat to the White Fang." Coronox nodded, and then a sinister smile appeared.

"Do you know who I am, truly?" he asked Cinder. Her eyes widened as she shook her head. "Then you will wait for the Blood Moon to rise, and you'll see what I truly am."

_Beacon Academy_

The 17 that were able to make it back were exhausted, but were being rushed in by Beacon's security. Ozpin and Glynda rushed over to them, and realized someone was missing. "Where's Coronox Kardas?" Ozpin asked. "He was shot down by Cinder; he told us to go on ahead without him," Edward said. Ozpin nodded, and said, "He risks much being out there before the red moon rises. But, if he is who I think he is, he may not have anything to worry about."

The bells began to sound; the time has come.

Ozpin and Glynda ordered the guards to close the gates immediately.

Coronox and Cinder looked over to the east, and a red light was glowing over the horizon.

The Blood Moon is rising.

Coronox smiled, and remembered an old song about two centuries ago, back in England.

"…And the Train is coming with its shiny cars…"

The red light hit him, and darkness began to swirl around him violently.

"…With comfy Seats, and wheels of Stars…"

His cloak became dark tendrils once more, but there were tens of thousands of them. Large wings were on his back, with four, arm length tendrils on each side. His hands regained their claws, and his feet became talon-esque once more.

"…So hush my little ones; have no _fear_…"

Coronox's muscles expanded, they were more visible, larger, and his own frame became taller. His armor was everywhere, but it was like a body suit.

"…_The Man in the Moon is the Engineer."_

Coronox's voice became very dark; it was pure menace behind each and every word. His eyes opened up, but they weren't pure yellow; they were white.

Oblivion has returned, and he sent one message to the woman that sent him the request:

_It's showtime._

**Ooooh yeah! References to popular games, more suspense, and lemons are guaranteed in the final part. Read and review, as usual.**


	11. Initiation Part 6

**The good stuff is here, people! I have built the suspense so massively in Part 5, I'm kinda getting a 'bleeding effect' of sorts from the story as well. Dear god, what have I done?! -=WARNING=- Lemons will be in this story, so if you want to skip over it, do not read the paragraphs of Oblivion making Cinder scream, cause it will be very graphic. So, let the series be over, and show that Oblivion is the being that is feared by all.**

_Emerald Forest, Onyx's location_

She got the message from Oblivion, with her excitement flowing overboard. Her impatience was turning her on, and she was barely resisting the urge to let her hand wander down her skirt. _I can see through your eyes, Oblivion,_ she thought with ecstasy. _Now, make her scream! Make her suffer the way we both have!_

_Oblivion's location_

He smiled, and charged at Cinder, who barely managed to dodge out of the way. Her own powers were amplified by the Blood Moon, but even she knew that it wouldn't be enough to take down…whatever Coronox truly is. For the first time in her life, she showed fear. _Who is Coronox Kardas?! WHO IS HE?!_ That was all she could think at the time. Avoiding tendril after tendril of darkness from Oblivion's cloak, and made a good attempt to dodge or parry dark shots and his claymore, she had only one thing in mind: Survive.

Oblivion was only toying with her, however. He made a swing with the blade that clearly missed Cinder, hoping to cause her to become cocky. It worked; she shot fire at him, whom stopped them with his mind. Her shock was replaced by total pain as she was stabbed by the tendrils. Oblivion sheathed the claymore, dispersed the flame in front of him, and then began walking over to the bleeding Cinder, who was struggling to get out of her predicament. Two more tendrils grabbed her arms, and wrenched them apart from the one tendril sticking out of her stomach. Oblivion circled the wound, making Cinder wince in pain. He then shot two more tendrils in her, making her bite her tongue to prevent screaming.

"_I want to hear you squeal like a pig, Cinder Fall,"_ Oblivion said darkly. _"So, SQUEAL!"_ Three more tendrils entered her stomach, and she screamed in pain. _Yesss! I want her to scream more!_ The woman thought, pleasure in her thoughts. It caused more tendrils to enter Cinder, whom was bleeding profusely. She screamed louder, being forced to not black out. _More, More!_ It was turning Oblivion on, the woman's pleasure and ecstasy driving him to continue to make Cinder suffer. Two of the tendrils wrapped around her breasts, squeezing them hard. Her screams became more louder, and her suffering became evident. _This woman's clearly enjoying herself,_ Oblivion thought. _I may want to find her later, maybe get a drink at one point in time._ Ten more tendrils went through her arms, legs, and chest region. Cinder's screams were louder than the bells at Beacon Academy. _One more scream will do the trick, and then you can do what you want with her!_ Oblivion smiled, and said, "_Your wish is my command, my lady."_ A large tendril, larger than the rest, was in front of Cinder's face, just moving up and down, making certain her eyes were following it. Then it went down, and slowly pushed itself between her breasts. Oblivion was going to make her suffer to her last breath, and Oblivion then said:

"_This is where your story ends, Cinder Fall. Your suffering pleases the woman I care for, and I will make her happy. So, all I want you to do, for one last time, is to scream. Now…"_ The tendril was nearly through her chest. _"SCREEEEAAAAMMM!"_ A large hole appeared in Cinder's back, the tendril wiggling viciously. Her scream would make the banshees' cries go silent for one night. Oblivion waited for the woman to respond, and in his waiting, he checked the pulse of Cinder. Nothing; she was dead.

* * *

_Is she dead?_ A voice asked him. Oblivion only said,_ "Yes."_ Nothing else was heard after that, and began to walk back to the school. He looked up, and the Blood Moon was shining brightly above him. _"Such a beautiful night. Too bad I can't simply stay here, I would have a lot of fun running around like this,"_ Oblivion said. _"Which reminds me, I need to return to being Coronox for quite some time. It would be unwise if I had walked up to Beacon Academy like this."_ He was about to transform when he heard clapping. Spinning around, he saw someone all too familiar to him.

"Well done, Oblivion. After all this time, I thought you hadn't the nerve to go this far with killing someone. So gory, even more so than the ones at the mountains." Oblivion only stared at him, the darkness emanated around him. _"How long have you been waiting for me, exactly?"_ he asked. The man only smiled at that.

"About ten-thousand years. I've wanted to see if that deal was still on the table," the man stated bluntly. "So, is your offer still valid enough for me to take you up on it?" Oblivion had to look at him for a while, before making a decision.

"_No, you have had your chance, and you passed on it. How you are still alive is surprising to me."_ Oblivion walked closer to the man, continuing to talk: _"Understand this; you have become corrupt with power. I control mine through acts of destruction, such as tonight. It is the only way to relieve the stress on the human form."_ He stopped for a second, and tilted his head in confusion. _"I thought you gave up on that form for a while now, Adarus. Shouldn't you be with the others, now?"_ The man named Adarus nodded. "Yes, but I've come here to claim Cinder's corpse, in which you've mutilated so easily. We will not be hunting you down anymore, for you are incredibly more dangerous than we first anticipated. Consider this as a treaty, Oblivion." He walked over to Cinder's body, and had three others get a stretcher. Piling her body onto it, they began to walk off. Oblivion turned back around, walking towards the academy, only stopping once to look behind him. He smiled and said:

"_Goodbye for now, Adam Taurus."_

**Short ending, I know. But I have so much more material for the other chapters, which I don't want to linger here on stupid Initiation. This six-part series is over, so let the aftermath begin! Read and review, as always.**


	12. Aftermath Part 1

**I don't think I even need to write these A/Ns, they take up too much of my time to even pay attention to the real story. However, I will add it in should someone point something out.**

_Beacon Academy_

All the guards were posted at the walls, waiting for something to assault them, whether it would be Grimm, supernatural people, or otherwise. The guards at the gates were on edge, for they knew there was one student still out there, probably bringing them a party. But, they were given orders to take the student in, so that he could be questioned. His origins were completely unknown, and his real identity is being uncovered, but at a snails' pace.

They raised their weapons when they saw him: A man wearing a massive, billowing, pitch black cloak, with the hood covering his eyes; black armor that was almost impossible to make a small cut into it; steel combat boots, covered in black leather; and two Crescent Dust Blades in each hand, the Twin Horns. The captain shouted: "Stand down, Coronox Kardas. Sheathe your weapons, for you are being taken in for questioning." The man only looked up, his emotionless face never changing. Seconds later, he was behind the squad, blood splattered on the Horns. He spun the blades a few times, and sheathed both at the same time. Once sheathed, the guards exploded, each screaming in agony.

Coronox was someone you did not want to be in the way of. When he uses the Eternal Shadows, or when the Blood Moon occurs-such as tonight-he always is somber, silent, and merciless. _No remorse, no shame, __No Pity_, he thought. _Those are the ideals that kept killers such as me feared, merciless, and deadly._ He kicked open the closed gates. From a glance, he didn't look strong enough to just bust in through a barn house door. But, that's what makes Coronox so deadly: It's not what is on the outside that matters; it's what is within that counts.

* * *

Coronox made the stray students in the hallway scurry out quickly, for he had business to deal with. Ozpin called him earlier, saying that he needed to talk to him. _He must know about me. Fine, he won't be the first. But he will be the last,_ Coronox thought. Finding the spiral staircase, he began to ascend slowly, considering what happened earlier.

Adam Taurus met him earlier in the forest, after Coronox/Oblivion killed Cinder Fall. It was all a request by some woman that sounded like she suffered greatly under her. Adam was using the name Adarus, to deceive people such as Blake, whom were former members of the White Fang. Coronox smiled at that, for he had the Scroll as good reference material. He was nearing the end of the staircase, and didn't even need to stop for a second. He walked over to the door, and decided not to be formal at all by kicking in said door. Ozpin jumped at the noise, and saw the cloak. "Hello, Coronox. I believe you and I have some talking to do," Ozpin said, not even losing his composure for a second. Coronox looked to his left, and saw his team; to his right, Glynda Goodwitch, pointing her wand at Coronox. "You may as well sit, for this will be a while," she said.

Coronox didn't even bother to argue as he took the only seat across from Ozpin. He wasn't even intimidated by his presence; in fact, it seemed as though Ozpin was feeling intimidated by Coronox, for he shifted uncomfortably. That small pleasure of bringing discomfort to other people brought out a small smile from Coronox. "Now, you wanted to talk? Ask me questions then, before I decide that this is a waste of my time," Coronox said, losing the smile.

"Fine, my first question is who in the hell are you? It appears that Coronox Kardas is an alias to keep suspicion off of you, so you might as well be honest right now," Ozpin began. "Because if not, we'll just jail you and wait for you to die." Coronox's face grew a large smile, and that offset Ozpin.

"In actuality, Ozpin, I cannot die, even if you starve me, dehydrate me, or destroy me with the most dangerous weapons you could think of, for I am Eternal." Ozpin leaned forward, as if he was saying 'Go on.' "So answering these questions is quite pointless. You wanted to talk, then go ahead and talk, but I am not answering any questions until you are done." Glynda was furious at this point, and wanted to decapitate him with just the wand, no Dust needed. Ozpin, however, intervened, saying: "Alright. I'll play your game, for now.

"We have been observing the pairs as the Initiation have been going on, switching between each of the teams to see how well they've been doing. You have been the most interesting warrior in Remnant, having unfamiliar weapons, semblance, aura, and power beyond comparison. So, I have a deal to offer you.

"You are allowed to continue to go to this school, lead your team, and act human-or close to it as you can possibly achieve-during your time here. And depending on how this turns out, there may be more things under the rock than you could expect. But here's what I want in return: Your true identity, not some other alias; how you managed to get here in the first place; how to stop that infernal red moon, for it has been a pain in the past few years; and finally, how many others know of your identity." He paused, and waited for Coronox to answer.

He stood up, clearly ignoring the wand pointed at the back of his head. Coronox cracked his neck, stretched his arms, and began speaking: "Good, you got straight to the point. I enjoy the fact that you took your time to tell me what it is you wanted to talk about, so I'll gladly answer your questions.

"My true identity is Oblivion. I am the same one that is feared amongst the Universe, so you don't need to ask. I got here via that dark mass you wanted to inspect a few days ago that landed in the mountains, and you don't want to be going there anytime soon. The Blood Moon was a one-shot creation back on Earth to obliterate everything that was in my path at the time, and this one is a natural Blood Moon, so it will take some time to try and quell its power to become nonexistent. As to the amount of people that know about my true identity, it's about…eight people, and this counts you five in here. The other three are Drake Flame, Adarus, and Weiss Schnee." Ozpin only nodded, while Glynda lowered her wand, realizing that there was no point in blasting Dust in the head of the Dark God.

"Well done, Coronox. You decided to cooperate well, and in doing so, here's what will happen next: Your secret remains with the eight that already know your existence; when you graduate, you will be hired as an Advanced Combat Trainer, this being for people about half as good as you are in fighting prowess. That is what will happen; now, get to your dorms, Team CORE." The four started to walk out of the office. "And one final thing, Coronox?" He turned around, confusion in his face. "Might you return the chess piece in your pocket back to me, please?" Coronox pulled out the black chess piece and tossed it in Ozpins' direction, in which he caught it easily. "Have a wonderful day, Professor," Coronox said, smirking.

_Team CORE's Dorm_

"You know what, for once in my life, I do not mind a shared dorm," Coronox stated, looking at the room with just four beds. Olivia and Rebecca were sort of distraught at the situation, while Edward didn't mind it either. "I've lived alone for too long, I might as well just make the best of it. You guys should as well," Coronox finished. It didn't take much for the three to pass out on the beds; only Coronox remained awake, thinking about what happened during the Blood Moon.

_Who was that woman? She isn't like the rest, apparently: She loves the suffering of others, gets off on it as well; she enjoys my…presence much better than everyone else; and finally, she is as cold blooded as me when it comes to killing._ Coronox was in a state of confusion during this time, trying to figure out who the mystery woman is, when a letter was dropped near the window. Coronox noticed it; pulled open the window, grabbed the letter, and began reading:

Oblivion,

You may not remember me, but I remember you. I will tell you this; I've missed you so much and waited so long to recognize your power once again; to feel it's dark embrace and bask in its glorious energy. I do not know when we will meet, but it will be soon.

There wasn't a sender name on the letter, and Coronox realized that he was being watched by the woman. Sighing, he went to sleep, his mind still attached to the letter. _'I do not know when we will meet, but it will be soon.'__ Whoever you are, you have grabbed my attention quickly. Let's see if you can keep up, my dear._

_The following day…_

Coronox groaned when he woke up. The Blood Moon made his entire human form sore as shit, and could not wait to get the day over with. "Hey Coro, everyone is unpacking. I suggest that we do the same, seeing as though it'll be like college back on Earth for you," Edward said to Coronox. He got up, and leaned back, popping his spine in the process. "…gotta love it when I do that. Alright, let's begin unpacking then; might as well get it over with." Minutes went by, and Coronox found out things that he never knew before; Olivia enjoyed fencing, Rebecca boxed, and Edward was apparently a MMA mogul, in which he defeated Rebecca in a sparring match many years ago. Coronox didn't have much to unpack; the only things he had were suits and computer equipment. Edward was curious as to what was on it, but Coronox denied his view with making him focus on unpacking. Thirty minutes went through, and they all found that there wasn't enough room for the beds. Coronox face-palmed, realizing what would have to happen next. "I'm guessing we're going for bunk beds, right?" There was no way he could argue with three teenagers with too much shit saying there isn't enough room in the dorm for the beds. "Alright, to the furniture warehouse, then," Coronox stated in mock sorrow.

_Vale_

_Now, tell me again why I didn't start here when I first landed? It would have been a much easier ride than having to buy god damn bunk beds for teenagers,_ Coronox thought murderously, as he wandered through the streets. _I swear to god, if something doesn't happen soon, I'm going to find the first building that's abandoned, wait for no bystanders to be near the vicinity, and bring the damn thing down._ As it turns out, he was bored out of his mind. He was standing outside the warehouse; luckily, he purchased the beds already, so he was now waiting for his truck to come back around so he could take it back to Beacon. An explosion was heard over to his left, which appeared to be a Dust shop robbery. _Finally, something to do._ He saw his truck pull up, and he told the temporary driver "Wait here, I'll be right back."

Running towards the damage, he unsheathed the Twin Horns, and hopped into the demolished Dust store. He found thirteen guys; twelve of them wearing black suits, red ties and sunglasses, and black bowler hats. The thirteenth was quite different from the rest; he didn't have the sunglasses or the tie, for one thing. He wore a white coat, black pants, dress shoes, and gloves, had auburn hair, and also wore a bowler hat, but it was a gray color instead of black. He had a cigar in his mouth and a cane in his left hand. _Probably more than for show,_ Coronox thought.

The auburn haired man spoke first, who appeared to be the leader of the robbery: "I'm sorry, but your getup almost made me believe you're actually a hunter. Who are you, exactly?" Coronox smiled, and replied, "Your demise." The other laughed at that and doubled over, but caught his breath. He then said, "My demise? Oh, please! You look more like you'll die much faster than the other hunters and huntresses that came after me. You two…" He pointed at two of his henchmen that were closest. "...Take care of him. And make it look messy." They ran over, about ready to slice him open, when he was right behind them, amused by the spectacle.

The bodies behind him exploded, screaming in agony. Coronox looked up, and smiled sinisterly. The auburn haired man got nervous quickly, and sent the rest after him. It didn't take long for him to cut down henchman after henchman, each getting massive gashes in their chests, faces, or both. The final man shot the shopkeeper, and pointed his cane at Coronox. The bottom flipped open, revealing crosshairs on his head. _I knew that was more than for show._ "Well, it has been fun, and all. However, this is where we part ways, Animal. _Now that's a new one. I should probably get it through his head that I'm much scarier than a Grimm is._

Coronox then found that the cane fired a Dust round, exploding him instantly. "Huh, that was pitiful. He didn't even bother to get out of the way." He was walking away from the crime scene until a hand was placed on his shoulder. Turning his head around, he found the same hunter that he blew up right behind him. "How did you…" he began, before getting thrown into a wall by said hunter. "What are you?!" he sputtered, blood dribbling out his mouth. The hunter only smiled, and said:

"My name is Coronox Kardas; I believe you are Roman Torchwick. Now, let me educate you on something right now." He rushed up to Torchwick, stabbing the wall with the Dragon's Horn, which was deathly close to his head. "I'm not an Animal; I'm something that you do not want to be in the way of, even if you are on my side. Keep that in mind, should we next meet." He pulled out the Crescent Blade, leaving Torchwick in fear. Coronox called the cops about the robbery, and got back into his truck. As he was driving back, only one thing emanated through his head: _No remorse, no shame, No Pity. I am the Dark God. I will never change. I am merciless; I am feared by all; I am the eradicator; and I will have my revenge._

**And cliffhanger ending to the aftermath! But don't worry, this is only part one, part two is much nicer than this. Read and review, as always.**


	13. The Four Horsemen

**You may have noticed that this isn't Part 2 of the Aftermath series. Well, I mix it up in between large miniseries, like Initiation, for example. So, the cliffhanger remains in Aftermath, and I have more ideas to work with because I keep remembering stuff that I may have forgotten from before. Nevertheless, this is the end of this particular A/N, so just read the story.**

_Beacon Academy, many weeks later_

"…And Roman Torchwick, the man behind the attacks on multiple Dust stores, was seen fleeing the scene of the crime, with his henchmen dead from some sort of weapon. Investigators are trying to pinpoint what the weapon really is, for it had made gashes into the corpses that are unfamiliar to authorities-" This is when Coronox turned off the T.V, for he had been at that particular robbery. Edward only looked at him, remembering what he had said to him earlier:

"There was a robbery at one of the Dust stores in Vale while picking up the bunk beds," he said to Edward. He ended up dropping the bed he was carrying, and stared at him. "And before you ask, yes, I did take care of the situation, and yes, I did kill them. Besides, they deserved it." Edward only shook his head, picked up the fallen bed, and began following Coronox back to the dorm.

Now the two just sat there, trying to pass the time: Coronox suggested that he went to the weight room, and Edward nodded. _There's something on his mind,_ Coronox pondered. _I don't know what, but it's troubling him greatly. I should look into it later._ Heading over to his computer, he turned it on, and opened his standard messenger.

CX: I'm back after many weeks of a hiatus. How goes the project you and I have been discussing?

Moments later, a reply came.

?: It's going well, sir. In fact, we are ahead of schedule; the blueprints you gave us allowed a large window of opportunity. The materials that were described were on a large sale, and no one was even tired; it was quite productive during your absence.

CX: Good to know. This doesn't mean that you can stop sending your reports.

?: Yes, sir. I'll be sending the reports that were made during your hiatus.

He closed the messenger, and realized that his scroll went off, indicating a message. Grabbing it, he opened his inbox and found a new message from Ozpin.

_Come to my office, there is something that needs to be discussed._

_What is it, exactly?_

_It's about the Horsemen._

* * *

_Ozpin's office_

Ruby was the last one to enter, apparently. The hyperactive girl was quite nervous until she saw three other people in the room; one of them was standing, and was furious for some odd reason. Ozpin looked over at the door, and was glad that he could distract himself for a few more minutes.

"Ah, Ruby, I am glad that you made it up here. Please, take a seat," he said. She did so, and saw that Derek and Gary were the other two people sitting, and Coronox was the one that was standing, and still furious. "Now, you may be wondering why I called the four of you up here. Well, three, because Coronox knows more of the subject at hand than I do. If you mind, Mr. Kardas, to explain to the three why they are here, then we can continue on what will happen shortly." Coronox nodded, and began talking:

"Ever heard of the Four Horsemen?" The trio shook their head. "Figures: The Four Horsemen are four of the deadliest hunters and huntresses put into one team, whether they are leaders of one or not. However, this year, only four leaders of a team have been selected; that would be us." Their eyes became wider than the cookies Ruby eats all the time. "Keep in mind; I'm still saying no, Ozpin. I'm not part of your goddamn master plan." He raised his hands, saying, "I'm not judging you, Coronox. However, you are one of the few that can control the chaos while causing more of it in your own fashion. That's what makes a deadly Horseman, to let you know." Coronox threw up his hands, sighing in the process. "It still doesn't mean that I'm following you into your own grave. But for now, I'll cooperate," he said, admitting defeat. Derek rose first, and Gary said, "Is that all you need from us? Just a history lesson from the headmaster himself?! I'm sorry, but I could learn this in the actual history class, thank you very mu-" He was interrupted by Coronox shooting a small dark orb in front of his face. "This isn't a history lesson, Archangel; he's making us the Four Horsemen. That's why he called us up here." Derek sat back down, and Gary gave him the finger, but decided to shut up. Ruby then asked the question that was on everyone's minds: "So, how do we begin?"

Ozpin stood up, talking while he headed over to a cabinet in the office, "There are four Horsemen; War, Death, Pestilence, and Famine. Each one wields a different weapon. War wields whatever he can use; Death is obviously a scythe wielder; Pestilence is a broad-swordsman; and Famine is like War, in the case of weapons." He pulled out a picture of the last Four Horsemen: Ozpin, with a large sword instead of a cane; Port, wielding his infamous blunderbuss axe, along with his magnificent beard; a woman to his left, with fire in her hands-_Isn't that Cinder?_-; and finally, a woman with a massive scythe, wearing a white cloak. Coronox stood, paralyzed; it was Summer.

_She was one of the Horsemen. How did I not know about that sooner?_ He snapped out of his stupor, to find that Derek and Ruby were in the same state as he was a few seconds ago. Only Gary was confused about their expressions, and Coronox didn't mind that at all. "So what you are telling me is that we are to replace you?" Gary asked Ozpin, whom replied with a nod. "Alright, then. Might as well get it over with, I suppose," Derek said.

Minutes later, they had their titles: Coronox was War, Gary was Famine, Derek was Pestilence, and Ruby was Death. Once they were initiated into the Four Horsemen, Coronox realized something.

"What are we going to call you, Ruby?" he asked. Ruby spun around and gave him a look of confusion. "I mean, what will your nickname be? We all have one; I'm the Dark God, Gary's the Archangel, Derek's the Taituo. My question is, what will your nickname be, so we could rmember?" They began listing off names, with either Coronox or Derek shooting each one down. One of them that were left in the air was 'Crimson Rose,' but Coronox didn't enjoy it all too well, so another one bit the dust.

This kept going, until Coronox got a cold feeling behind him. Turning around, he saw a single stalk of a plant in a planter box; it was a Blood Rose. Then, a name hit him. "How about the Blood Rose?" he suggested.

* * *

_Forever Fall outskirts_

It was a desire that kept her going. The desire to rejoin the ones she lost. The woman was clothed in black, similar to what Ruby wore, except of a rose buckle on the belt, it was a face of someone, or something. It was Oblivion's face. The crosses that held the cloak were replaced with large wings. She didn't have a weapon on her because she was the weapon. The woman looked upward and saw the towering structure of Beacon Academy. _He's in there, I know this. I must find him once more,_ the woman thought, her excitement rebuilding itself once more.

The darkness will reunite with its shadow; Oblivion will return to the Onyx.

**I can't keep writing this without spoiling the next chapter, so sorry if it was a bit short. Read and review, as usual.**


	14. The Black Gemstone

**I swear to god, I'm pumping out chapters too easily. I may need to give this series a hiatus, because it is going to consume my soul and use it as fuel. That doesn't mean that I don't have enough ideas for it, it means I have way too many ideas for just one story. GIVE ME OPTIONS, DAMNIT! PM me on what I should write next as a story (it can be another RWBY fanfic or a crossover of RWBY and something else, and I may take something that interests me. So…to the story, I guess?**

_Beacon Academy, Reception Office_

Lydia was quite bored: She had no one to talk to, seeing as though Ozpin was giving her the cold shoulder; Coronox was creepier than most students she knew of, and she found out that Blake was a Faunus, for that matter; and Glynda was out with the flu. Sighing, she leaned back in her chair, hoping that she could sign off early and hit the town; grab a few drinks, get laid, and start her boring day all over again. Then, she straightened out, seeing as though someone walked in the door. She looked like Ruby did, and her hopes skyrocketed, prematurely; this girl's eyes were yellow. Not amber, like Blake's were, but like Coronox's yellow. It gave Lydia the creeps once more, remembering how those eyes pierced her soul when she was talking to him a couple of weeks ago.

She wore the same clothes that Ruby would, but with major differences; everything was black, including her hair, which was long; the cloak was hung on her shoulders by large wings; and her belt buckle was a face of something horrific. But her voice was something to drown oneself in with ease; it was silky, soothing, and…emotionless?

"Hello, I'm here to talk to Edward Willams. Can you tell me where his dorm is?" Lydia shook her head in shock, and replied, "Oh, sure! He lives with three others, right…here." She pointed at a spot on the map. "Do you want me to contact him, in advance?" She shook her head, and said, "No, I think I would like to surprise him." The woman donned a small smile, which captivated Lydia in a trance. _Such beauty,_ she thought.

Onyx began to head over to Team CORE's dorm, trying to stop herself from running in excitement. She couldn't wait to reunite with her shadows, the one thing that could make herself complete. She nearly bumped into a girl in a white dress, in which she bitterly remarked, "Watch it, you-" it appeared that she froze in shock, as though she had seen a ghost. Weiss stood there for a few seconds, and then shook her head, wondering why Ruby was wearing black.

She stood in front of the door; her breathing grew more rapid by the second. She wanted to open it, but the horrors of not knocking first and just barging in still was somewhat fresh in her mind. So, Onyx took a deep breath, and…

_SUDDEN INTERUPTION!_

Onyx was tackled by someone that was clearly 'happy' to see her, and laughing in the process. "Rubes, I thought you were better at being stealth-wait a second, why are you wearing just black?" She clearly was doing a double take, and Onyx managed to shove off the woman that was stunned at her appearance. Onyx was also confused. "Rubes? Who are you talking about? I'm not someone who was named that…ridiculous name." Apparently, that further stunned her tackler. "Ruby, I have a couple of questions. One, why are you wearing black? And two, why are you pulling that crap on me?" Now Onyx did a double take.

"Ruby?! My name is not Ruby, it's Onyx." A door slammed open, and Onyx's heart decided to go to where her brain is: Coronox ran out of the room, looking directly at her. Yang, unfortunately, decided to use reflexes, and punched him in the stomach region, in which Onyx swore she heard bones breaking. The woman decided to jump around, holding her hand, shouting, "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FORGOT ABOUT YOUR GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKING ARMOR, YOU CUNTBAG!" Coronox was unfazed by her swearing, staring directly into Onyx's eyes. _The same color as mine…_ "Tell me; what did you say your name was?!" he said worriedly.

"Onyx. My name is Onyx," she said calmly. Coronox looked over at Yang, who was still shouting the entire alphabet of curse-words known to mankind, along with some amongst the Faunus populace. _I think Adam might be proud of Yang for using some of these words,_ Coronox thought. He pulled out his scroll, and called Lydia:

"Hey, Lydia? Yeah, it's Coronox. Yes, I know I'm creepier than Blake. Listen, Yang here ended up forgetting about my armor and tried to put a hole in it. You're already sending them down? Ok, good to know. Thanks, bye." He closed the scroll and looked at Onyx, a sense of understanding and confusion spreading across his face. "If you truly are Onyx, then show me what you can do."

_Sparring Arena_

Onyx stood opposite of Coronox, whom was looking somber. The Twin Blades were unsheathed, and were quite spotless after many times of cleaning off the blood on the Crescent Blades. In the crowd that was building up very quickly, Yang, Weiss, and Jaune were among the few that didn't come to watch. Yang was injured, Weiss just didn't care, and Jaune was also sick. Onyx didn't have a weapon on her, but Coronox knew better; many times he was stabbed in the back by people he thought were unarmed, most of them in white hoods*. Ozpin was taking over for Glynda, seeing as though she was incapacitated.

"Students of Beacon, it appears that one of our own, Coronox Kardas, challenged someone new here, who looks like another student, but is not," he began, and Coronox sighed in annoyance. _YOU HAD TO MAKE IT THAT SIMPLE, AND YET IT SOUNDS CRYPTIC TO EVERYONE!_ Coronox thought. _And even Lydia is able to understand me after a few tries._ "The match will end when either side's aura goes into the red, even though I doubt that Coronox's will likely do that." Ruby raised her hand, about to address a question that was on everyone's mind. "Excuse me, Professor Ozpin, but where is Professor Goodwitch?" she asked. Ozpin looked over his glasses, as if he said, 'You should know this, by now.' Coronox, luckily, intervened.

"She's out with the flu, and cannot be here at this time," he said, not breaking eye contact with the woman that stood before him. _She said her name was Onyx. I highly doubt that is even true. The Onyx I know of is dead, given by my own people, which shared her fate in the end._ Coronox's eyes narrowed, and waited for Ozpin to start the match. He didn't need to wait long: "Match start!" The moment he said that, a bolt of lightning hit his chest, coming straight from Onyx.

* * *

"…did not see that coming…" was all he could say before another bolt hit his face. "Alright, now this is a fight!" Coronox yelled maniacally. Onyx wielded some sort of weapon, in which she was throwing at him, causing the bolts of lightning to strike. Upon closer inspection, they were Kunai Daggers, filled with electrical Dust, and were made in the same fashion as the arrows in his quiver. Coronox then did a mental face-palm; he could be using his bow instead! Combining the Horns, they readily extended and he drew the first arrow, with Onyx having no idea on what weapon he was wielding. Or so he thinks.

Onyx was waiting for him to launch one of his arrows; the combined explosion will cause him to stagger backwards, along with the bolt of lightning will continue through the Dust after the arrow disintegrates. He fired the arrow, and Onyx threw the Kunai at the arrow. What she didn't expect was for him to vanish the moment he fired, allowing the lightning to hit…nothing. She equipped three Kunai on each hand, holding them in between her fingers, and waited for something to happen. _This anticipation is what might kill the audience, but who knows? A lot of things kill audiences, most being fear._

A clang of metal hitting the floor caused her to panic, throwing out the Kunai in her left hand at the spot in which she heard the noise. But that was a distraction; Coronox was soon right behind her, and whispered, _"Times up, little gem."_ He launched Onyx into the air, and activated the Twin Horn's whip form, which drew the attention of many people unfamiliar with the form. Blake was still quite interested about that particular ability. _Maybe I might get more of a description from Coronox after the fight,_ she thought. Speaking of which, he was dishing out slices and cuts on Onyx to a point in which her aura actually reached midway into the yellow.

She remembered that her right hand was still armed with multiple Kunai, but she couldn't get a chance to throw them at Coronox; he was simply too fast for her. After hitting the ground, she threw one at him, another to her right, and one behind her, hoping that she would hit him. They all missed, and gave Coronox some time to plan his next attack. However, Onyx had another type of Kunai, and she needed to use it soon, otherwise, she would lose this match. Without warning, Coronox charged, the Twin Horns whipping right behind him, ready for the kill. She unsheathed the Kunai, and threw it in his face.

He was unprepared for the resulting explosion in his face, so he was thrown back quite a distance. Coronox shook his head a few times, trying to focus, and then recognized the energy that was thrown at him. _Red lightning?! I thought I was the last one to have it! She might be Onyx, after all._ Getting back up, Onyx smiled sinisterly, and said, "So, you're back for more? Good, I love a man with fighting spirit. Let's see how long it will take to rip that out of your chest!" Three red Kunai were in between her fingers, and Coronox knew what to do. Sheathing the Dragon's Horn, he waited patiently for her to strike.

_What is he doing?! I know he isn't surrendering, that's for a fact. This will show him not to sheathe any weapons during a fight!_ She threw all six at him; her face was covered in rage. Coronox held up his hand, and stopped the Kunai in their tracks. The only ones that weren't shocked were Ozpin, Gary, and Coronox: Everyone else just stared at the Kunai, which appeared to be frozen in time. He began to turn around the Kunai, slowly rotating his hand to make his fingers point at Onyx. She couldn't do anything but stand there, knowing that she couldn't do anything to stop the onslaught. Coronox raised his hand, and threw it back down, making the red Kunai speed up to their original owner. All six hit, and the entire room was painted a white-ish red.

It was clear that the match was over; Onyx was lying down, her arms were extended outward, like an eagle. Her aura was in the red, and Coronox's hadn't even moved an inch. Ozpin said, "And we have a winner. Well done, Coronox." He wasn't in the same position, however; he was right next to Onyx, healing the wounds he caused. "Hey, just because I won doesn't mean that I'm going to let you remain this grievously injured," Coronox said to Onyx. "How did you get that red lightning, anyway?" She smiled softly, the same way as Summer did.

"I made it. Red-yellow Dust is hard to manufacture, but when done, it can be a deadly tool in anyone's arsenal," she replied, "and I learned it from you, after all." Coronox froze. "So…you truly are Onyx?" he asked. She pulled him in to kiss him, which kind of pissed off Rebecca. It took Blake, Ren, Pyrra, and Olivia to hold her back from trying to kill the two lovers. Pulling back, Coronox said, "I've missed you, and sorry for blasting you with lightning."

She chuckled at that, and said, "I've missed you too, Oblivion."

**And happy ending! But not for long! Read and Review, as usual.**

***Yes, I've made a reference to Assassin's Creed right there. If you want the one-shot story about how many times Coronox got stabbed in the back by these guys, send me a PM with an OC name for him and I'll get to work on it.**


	15. Infection Part 1

**Alright, I'm just a little bit ABSOLUTELY LIVID right now, because kylele22 ended up making small parts of my plan into his story. Sorry if I ended up yelling a bit, but things are about to go down! (I may or may not be losing my mind right now, keep that in mind when you read this awesome stuff) So, who wants a deadly, dark virus?! Jaune and Glynda absolutely do. Let's see what they're up to.**

_Beacon Academy, Ozpin's office_

Coronox was in panic; he falsely hoped that it wouldn't affect anyone. Three people already died by the virus he made a long time ago, so he hastily tried to save the others that were infected by it. He looked in the microscope, and his rage built up; the blood was infected. He slammed his fist in the metal table, making Onyx jump. Coronox looked at Ozpin and said:

"You've been infected by the darkness."

_Earlier in the day…_

Onyx was fully initiated as another member of the Horsemen, being named Conquest. Her excitement was brimming, and Coronox was happy for her being accepted. Ruby seemed like she wasn't there, but clapped when she heard the good news. Derek patted Onyx on the back, and Gary was distant, probably inside his memories. _Some remembrances can be difficult, at times,_ Coronox thought. Speaking of remembering, he snapped out of his own thoughts, and began fishing in his pocket for something.

"Hey guys, I just remembered something. I made these so we can remain in contact with each other, should we separate," Coronox said, bringing out five earpieces. Everyone was somewhat delighted, and took one, leaving…two? "Hang on a sec, where's Ruby?" Derek asked. How she managed to slip out unnoticed surprised even Coronox. "It doesn't matter, I'll give it to her when I get the chance," he said. Putting in his earpiece, he said, "Test; one, two, three. You guys can hear my end?"

Three replies told him yes. Coronox nodded and began to leave, but Ozpin interrupted him. "There's something going on that you need to know about," he said. The remaining four took a seat; even Coronox knew something was amiss if Ozpin stopped them from leaving. "A couple of days ago, Glynda Goodwitch caught the flu. This is common knowledge to the school, by now. Also, Jaune Arc got the same type of flu as Professor Goodwitch did. But something came up during one of Mr. Arc's…upchucking sessions." Now they all were giving him their full attention, and Coronox got a worried look on his face. "I would take you to him, but we evacuated Team RWBY's and JNPR's dorms and placed it under quarantine, for this reason." He pulled out a covered bowl of Jaune's vomit, and no one was prepared for what it looked like.

Instead of a clear color or greenish-yellow combined with whatever he ate, it was a combination of black, red, and orange liquid with an orange glow emanating from the surface. Derek's eyes became wide; Onyx and Gary looked away, covering their mouths; Coronox, unlike his normal self, panicked. "When was this recovered?!" he asked in worry. It was clear that he knew about this more than anyone else. Ozpin was shocked at his question, but kept his composure, and said, "A few weeks ago. Why do you ask-What are you doing?!" Coronox quickly grabbed the bowl, opened it up, and dipped his fingers in the material. Lifting them to his eyes, they widened in horror.

* * *

"Onyx, if you recognize this, then you'll know why I'm this panicked right now," he said, showing the material to the people in the room. Derek just shrugged; Gary wasn't looking at all; Ozpin was somewhat concerned; and Onyx's own eyes widened. "That can't be…Why now?!" she said, now horrified. "What is it?" Derek and Ozpin asked at the same time. Coronox looked directly at them, and said:  
"This, my friends, is the Enarous Virus, or the Empty Corruptor. It takes hold of the person's darkness, spreads it rapidly when it gets a foothold in the body, and kills them." All eyes widened. "But that's not the worst part; they don't stay dead. They become Empty Souls, creatures of darkness. They spread the virus through killing others, which can cause more Empty Souls to appear." Ozpin then interrupted, saying, "How do you know so much about this virus, when we have only just encountered it for the first time?!" Coronox looked at him, continuing with the description: "They also can be made through Empty Blades, which were made by me. The Empty Souls that are made via Blades are under my control, plain and simple. This is a virus making them, so I have no command over them. How many have already died by this, exactly?"

This question was pointed at Ozpin. "Three, if I'm not mistaken. All of them have been making attempts to kill my guards, and we had to kill them ourselves, for fear of making things worse," he said, realizing what was going on. "So you're saying that Jaune and Glynda will die soon?" Derek asked. Coronox smiled at that, saying:

"Not if I can help it."

_Minutes later…_

Coronox was back on his computer, rapidly typing a message to his cohort somewhere else. His panic was evident inside the words he was making:

CX: In your last report, you said you managed to get ahead how long?

?: Two weeks, why do you ask? Did something happen?!

CX: Yes. I need the cure for the Empty Corruptor sent to me immediately; it's on Remnant right now.

?: It'll be at your doorstep in a couple of days, sir.

CX: Good, let's hope I can stop it quickly, to prevent too much damage.

He signed off, and was surprised by someone massaging his shoulders. Though he wasn't human, he was still sore from going overboard during the Blood Moon. So his dead tired muscles readily accepted the kneading fingers on them, getting a moan out of Coronox.

"If I knew how horrible I was at massaging, I wouldn't be getting this reception from my clients." The voice of Onyx strolled through the room, allowing Coronox to slightly smile, and close his eyes in pleasure. "Well, they wouldn't be-mrgh-this relaxed afterwards. Agh, right there," he replied, finding Onyx's hands on his back, applying a decent amount of pressure on his overworked body. His cold appearance was melted quickly, allowing Onyx to bring out a small smile.

"What have you been doing to get this sore?" she asked. "You are melting under my hands faster than usual." Coronox then mumbled something about pleasing her during the Blood Moon, in which a blush began growing on her cheeks. "Yeah, I kind of did request that, didn't I?" she said ashamed. Coronox tilted his head, but was failing to keep it to where he could look at her. "Don't-mmmh, yeah-blame yourself. You have nothing to be-sweet god that feels goo-oo-ood-ashamed of, it was mainly my fault for going overboard." He then got up, and could only go so far before falling on his bed, in which Onyx jumped up, and landed on his back, getting an 'Oomph' out of Coronox. Her hands continued to apply pressure on his back, in which he couldn't resist groaning in pleasure.

This kept on going for a few minutes, until Coronox realized he was going to fall asleep. Getting up, he said, "I…enjoyed that greatly. But listen, Onyx, I've got the cure en-route to Beacon; this could be removed in a matter of a day or two, should we work quickly enough." Onyx's eyes widened in shock, and then she hugged Coronox. "That's great! Will it be coming in today, or when, exactly?" she asked. "It'll be here in a few days, should nothing drastic happen to anyone or anything, in particular," he said. He then got someone yelling in his ear. "Wait, slow down, I didn't catch that. What happened, exactly?"

"OZPIN'S INFECTED!" the voice of Gary rang through his eardrums. Coronox looked at Onyx, whom received the same message, and began running to his office, hoping that it was just false. Their surprise when the couple found Ozpin vomiting the Empty Corruptor-with Gary trying to do the Heimlich maneuver on Ozpin-was and quoting Coronox's words: "Well, that's just dark, disturbing, and sickening." He and Onyx ran over, getting Gary away from the sick Ozpin. Lying him down, and tilting his head to the side, Coronox asked Gary, "What happened?"

"I don't know. He called me up a few minutes ago, wanting me to see something. I noticed he looked paler than usual, and asked him what was wrong. He didn't answer, and began coughing, eventually hurling on his desk." Gary pointed to a desk with a black substance staining it. "I moved him onto the floor, and saw that the bowl had less of the Corruptor inside it." Coronox's eyes widened, and he said, "Did you assume the worst?"

"Yep," Gary said, "I believe he drank some of the stuff. That would explain the disturbing image I gave the two of you earlier." Onyx's face of disgust turned into relief, but returned her focus on Ozpin, who wasn't doing too good. "What was the approximate time he called you in, exactly?" she asked. Gary began thinking, and said, "Three minutes ago, one when he began throwing up." Coronox's eyes looked at Ozpin, and he slapped his leg. "That means we can reverse the effects before it gets worse," he said. Materializing a stainless-steel table, he and Gary picked Ozpin up and set him on the table, and then quickly grabbing the bowl to catch his vomit. "We may or may not be running out of time, so we'll make this quick," Onyx said, unsheathing a ninja sword. She made a hand-sized cut in Ozpin's chest, in which he seemed to not mind getting sliced open at the time. Coronox placed his hand in the hole, and began to phrase words very foreign to Gary, and Ozpin's gaze focused on Coronox, almost saying 'I'm a fool, I deserve to die; don't help me.'

* * *

Onyx got out a vial, and told Gary, "Hold him down; this will be just a few seconds, but he'll be trying to run away from the drain." Gary ran over and placed his hands on Ozpin's shoulders, waiting for Coronox to make his move. In an instant, Coronox's hand went straight up, pulling a large mass of darkness from Ozpin's body. Ozpin began screaming in agony, struggling to get away from the sudden drain, but Gary's iron vice kept him right where he was. Ten seconds passed, and the last bit of the Corruptor came out of the hole: Coronox then made his hand into a fist, making the mass much smaller, and denser. Onyx then ran up, and sealed the virus inside the vial. Gary, Coronox, Onyx, and Ozpin were panting from exhaustion; speaking of which, Coronox stabbed the hole with the Dragon's Horn, which closed the wound in a few seconds.

"Now that was a lot of darkness I pulled out; that thing can spread fast," Coronox said after a few minutes of resting. Ozpin then got up, and looked at Coronox, with a guilty look on his face. "I…am sorry for putting you through that. I may have made a lot of mistakes, but none will compare to that one," he said, bringing the attention of the trio in his office. Onyx spoke up first, beating the other two to the punch: "What possessed you to drink the Empty Corruptor? You know that it is still a virus, yes?" she asked. Ozpin looked at her, and said, "I…am not certain. I was busy doing work on making certain that the contained do not escape, and I heard a voice from the bowl, almost as though it was talking to me. A few minutes later, I looked at it, and I contacted Gary Pheunomic quickly, now realizing what I did. If I didn't hurry, I could have been in much worse shape than now." Coronox stood, realizing what it was doing.

"It's not a virus; it's a rebellion." Coronox said, rage beginning to build inside. Everyone was just staring at him, confused as hell. "Right, another history lesson: After the first ten years of making the Empty Blades, some began to question my logic, my orders, and even my way of thinking. They've been holding meetings behind my back, created counter-strikes to oppose me, and even caused others to rebel in the process. It was when I was doing a project known as Empty Will, and that failed miserably.

"I won against the rebellion, but it didn't come without a price tag; the remaining Blades were demoralized, so I needed to do something drastic. I decided to revamp them by removing the Empty Will, so they will not question orders. Now, they appear to have found the Will once more, and have created this so they can rebuild their ranks." Gary looked at Coronox with confusion and asked, "So, if they found the Empty Will or whatever it's called, doesn't that mean that you could remove it again?" Coronox nodded. "But we need to remove the virus first before things get too public."

Just on cue, his scroll vibrated; Coronox pulled it out, with the message 'BREAKING NEWS' as the first message. "Ah crap, I guess I spoke too soon," he said bluntly. Everyone rushed over to look at it. Opening the clip, a worried reporter said, "Vytal is being attacked by zombies of some kind. Please stay indoors until the situation is under control." Ozpin looked at the trio, and said, with sadistic humor in his voice:

"So, who wants to go on a zombie hunt?"

**I swear to god, I'll kill the next person that mentions the matter of fact that I put in zombies. I made these more like something Oblivion created instead of just occurring randomly, so don't judge. Read and Review, as usual. I'm still pissed off, but that doesn't mean I don't take constructive criticism horribly bad. Just be careful on what you say, it may end bad.**


	16. Infection Part 2

**Ok, I decided to calm down and relax for a few hours. I now feel better, and I can write more sophisticatedly about this story. But my mood about A/Ns still stand as is, so don't expect much.**

_Vale_

_For once in my life, I'm not ashamed of killing soulless creatures made by the same man that's helping us kill them,_ Gary thought, firing a massive Chaingun into the crowd, courtesy of Legion. _Well, he's not a man, but a being of eternal shadow that is about as messed up as I am._ Coronox was giving him air support from a gunship he materialized out of his own mind. How he did it, Gary would want to learn soon. Onyx was on the roof, killing some Empties from a distance with a .50 caliber sniper rifle, modified to fire her Kunai. Derek was in the air himself, burning some Empties here, and slicing the heads off of others. Ruby was also on the ground with Gary, but being more merciless than usual; at one point, Gary saw Empties fleeing from something, and it was Ruby panting in front of about ten-thousand dead Empties she sliced up; arms were everywhere, corrupt blood stained the ground and Ruby's clothes, with a sadistic smile on her face.

"Uhhh…Ruby? Are you ok?" Gary asked. Ruby looked at him with a stare that reminds him of himself, and said, "Oh yeah! I've just killed about 31,594 Empty Souls, created by an entity that made the damned things in the first place; I've been dumped by a freak of nature, who's power is something in which I cannot understand myself; My clothes are stained with so much stuff, I can't tell if it's my own blood, my natural dye for my clothes, or blood from Empty Souls; and finally, I've been selected as one of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse, and as one of the most deadliest of them all. So, to answer your question, I'm doing dandy!" She then vanished in a shower of rose petals, laughing maniacally.

* * *

Gary was quite shocked at what he just heard. Naturally, the 'freak of nature' thing would make him punch the living daylights out of the person that said that to his face-with respect, of course-but he couldn't even register what Ruby was saying. _She has truly lost her mind,_ Gary thought. _Coronox-no, Oblivion needs to know about this A.S.A.P._ He began running, deciding to ignore most of the Empties that were cowering in fear, and others that wanted a bite out of him. Getting to a safe spot, he contacted Coronox about what just happened.

"Hey, Coronox, have you seen Ruby, by any chance?" he asked. Moments later, he got a reply.

"Not exactly. May I ask why you're wondering about it?" Coronox said.

"Well, It would be for the best if we find a rendezvous point so we can talk about it more in-depth, without these comms," Gary said, showing his concern in his voice. Coronox must have recognized it, because he then said, "Alright, I set up a rendezvous; anyone else you want to bring along?"

"Let's bring Derek in on this, because I doubt you want Onyx involved," Gary said. About twelve seconds went by, and Coronox's voice rang through the comms: "Alright, he's heading over. I'll see you in a minute or two."

Gary unfolded his wings, and got into the air within a few seconds. Taking off, Gary's mind was still thinking about Ruby, and how she looked unwell. _I just hope we'll be able to help her when the time comes,_ he thought.

_Onyx's location_

She was enjoying herself immensely; the Empties were basically dropping like sheep when it came to Onyx. _The only thing I enjoy more than killing things is watching others suffer for my pleasure,_ she thought, a wicked grin spreading on her face. It vanished when she realized it got too quiet for her comfort, and then she heard a lot of screaming. Not from humans, but from the Empties. _What the hell?_ Onyx looked down to find about hundreds of Empty Souls running to something; but it became from something, because Empty body parts began flying all over the place; Onyx ended up catching an arm that was thrown up towards the building.

Looking closer, rose petals were everywhere, and she saw Ruby cut off the Empties, as if they were her prey. She began to mutilate the Empties, even when they surrendered peacefully. Onyx may have enjoyed the thrill of killing, but that was just disturbing, even for her. _Ruby is losing control of her sanity,_ Onyx thought. _Should I tell Coronox? I probably shouldn't; I happened to observe it from a distance, so it should be my problem to deal with._ She hopped down from the building, and remembered that it was about a 125-story drop. _Whoops, should have taken the elevator._ But she then smiled, keeping the matter of fact in mind that she wasn't human, either.

* * *

Ruby didn't know what to expect next, but at that moment, she could care less. Onyx just landed in front of her, breaking the asphalt as a result. In a matter of seconds, Ruby was upon her, licking the cuts Onyx managed to build up during the battle; she grabbed her right arm, and groped her breasts with Ruby's left hand, trapping Onyx's other arm in the process. Onyx was struggling to break free, but she was wincing in pain, and moaning in pleasure because of Ruby.

"_No wonder why Coronox loves you so much, you whore,_" Ruby said; it wasn't her voice, however. "_I may have more than just a taste, then._" Her tongue vanished from the cuts, and she lifted her head, baring her teeth. Onyx realized what was about to happen, and ripped her arm out of Ruby's grasp, and socked her in the face, causing Ruby to stumble back, and shake her head a few times. "Ruby, what were you doing?!" Onyx demanded. Ruby looked up, and her eyes widened at what happened. "I…I'm so sorry!" she managed to say before running off. "Wait! Don't leave just…yet," Onyx yelled, but her voice lowered as she couldn't get her attention.

_Damn it all! She ran off before I had a chance to find out what is wrong,_ Onyx thought, reprimanding herself in the process. _This isn't my problem anymore; it's the Horsemen's problem now._ Her hand reaching up to her earpiece, she began talking:

"Coronox, are you in a safe spot right now?"

"Going to one right now. Did something happen?" Coronox replied, with a small trail of worry right behind his words. "Good, because something's wrong with Ruby," Onyx said. There was silence on their end of the comms. "Uhhh…are you guys still there?" she asked, a bit confused.

"I'm sending you the coordinates for the rendezvous I set up, meet us there when you get the chance," Coronox said, his voice monotone. That worried Onyx; he was never like that unless he was on to something, or if he had already transformed. "I'll be there shortly." She lowered her hand, and looked at her scroll. Memorizing the location, she began running to the people that may know more than she does…

_Ruby's location_

_Why did I just attack Onyx?! I'm normally not like that,_ Ruby was pondering to herself, _and those Empties; I'm not that brutal when it comes to killing or hunting._ She looked behind her, and no one was around. Going to a wall that was still cleaned up, she got into a ball and started crying.

_What is wrong with me? I've lost my boyfriend, I've been unable to protect myself from some things that I cannot understand, and I've been attacking my friends._ Ruby was sobbing so hard, she didn't notice someone walk up to her, until whoever it was put their hand on her shoulder, and asked, "You ok?"

Ruby looked up in shock, and saw a man's face that she didn't recognize. He had spiky red hair, wore a white mask over his eyes, a black suit, some black gloves, and what appeared to be a sword. "No, I'm not ok," she said, trying to choke back tears. "I've been dumped, I've been attacking my friends, and I've been feeling like I've been put in a chair, spun around about 100 times, and have been let loose to the world. I cannot comprehend on what's happening to me, nor can I understand what fate is bringing this stupid town into a fucking nightmare." The man just sat there, listening to her talk on about her entire life story; from her mother dying in front of her eyes to finding out that her sister was merely an adopted one. After about two minutes of this, the man then said, "Believe me what I'm about to say next: You are losing your humanity; it cannot be saved. All that I can do to help you now, is to say 'Embrace your darker tendencies.'" He then got up, and walked away.

Ruby also got up, but realization began to spread across her face. "He's right, whoever he is," Ruby said to herself. "I can't just simply ignore this feeling, I should embrace it." She pulled out Crescent Rose, and shouted, "I AM THE BLOOD ROSE, AND I AM THE RED RIVER." A dark smile appeared on her face. "_And I will not be defeated._"

_Rendezvous Point, a few minutes earlier_

Coronox, Gary, and Derek were waiting patiently for Onyx to arrive at their meeting. She had information that could help them out, but Gary was still trying to put the pieces together. "So, what happened back there? At first, you said you don't want her to be involved; now, we're waiting for her. Did something happen?" he asked. Coronox looked at him; he was leaning on the gunship during their wait. "Something did happen, yes. The issue is that I don't know what happened. All she said was that Ruby is not doing ok, so I invited her here so we can get more info without using these earpieces." Derek then pitched in: "So, what you're saying is that these are wired?" Coronox nodded. "Well, couldn't you use your telepathy or whatever it is you use to communicate with us mentally?" Gary suggested. Coronox then said, "It would tire me out too much. I found these to be a bit easier to handle instead of mental messages." Gary just shrugged, muttering something about weakness in Coronox's shadows.

That's when Onyx grabbed the ledge of the roof they're on. Derek ran over and pulled her up, with Onyx yelling, "It could have been an alleyway, but you guys decided to be a dick to one of the few people that can't even fly, and choose a skyscraper rooftop!" Gary was hiding behind one of his wings, trying to conceal himself from laughing. His reward was getting zapped by one of Onyx's Kunai on his wings. "I'm sorry, but if the Archangel wants to be a dick more, he could just ask me to continue throwing these and I'll be very fucking happy to oblige!" she said darkly. Before things got out of hand, because now Gary was revving up Legion as a massive Gatling gun, Coronox stepped in, saying, "Kill each other later, right now, we're discussing the mentality of the Blood Rose."

* * *

They all sat at a table which wasn't there a few seconds ago-you should get the hint by now-and Gary began talking first: "So, here I was, killing some Empties here, saving a couple of lives there, witness Empties actually convert other people into more Empties-quite brutal process-and then I see a massive horde of Empties running from something on my right hand side of the street-that reminds me, they were screaming their heads off while running away. After the last one was gone, I went over to look, and saw Ruby in front of…how many did she say she killed? I think it was about 31,594 Empties, if I'm not mistaken.

"She ended up rambling about there being so much stuff on her clothes, being dumped by me-even going to the point of calling me a freak of nature, and so on. She then vanished and laughed maniacally. And now, here we are." Gary leaned back in his chair, and Onyx began talking, probably interrupting Derek in the process, whom just opened his mouth. "That's not the worst of it. I saw her causing Empties to flee because of her brutality; I even caught one of their arms that just so happened to fly up to my location." Coronox's eyes widened at that, and then returned to normal. "So, I decided to go check it out myself. Note to self: I probably shouldn't have done that again," Onyx then stated bluntly. Derek straightened out, and asked, "And what happened, mind my asking?"

Onyx leaned forward and said, "She attacked me." Coronox now stood up, rage in his eyes. "How?!" he asked, holding back all the rage he probably could. It proved faulty, as he heard what Ruby did to her, but he calmed down when he found out that Onyx punched her in the face. "So, what happened next?" Gary asked. Onyx made certain that Coronox was sitting back down, and continued. "She realized what she did, and said she was sorry before running away. I tried to stop her, to see if I could help, but I couldn't get her to listen to me." There was silence at the table; it broke when Coronox stood up once more, but his voice monotone.

"Alright, so what will happen next after we deal with the Empty Corruptor is that we will begin to watch her every movement around Beacon, Vale, and Vytal: She doesn't move without our knowledge of her whereabouts. If she vanishes, we immediately converge on her previous location, and hunt her down. We will not kill her, but we must know what is happening so we can fix this." Gary then stood up, some defiance in his eyes. "And, pray tell, what makes you the leader in this shitty group we're in? I didn't sign up for this, just to remind you." Coronox looked at him, his eyes no longer yellow; instead, a bright white replaced the iris of each eye. "I'm the leader here, because I know how to handle situations like this. And this isn't a shitty group, let me remind you: This is a team of the five greatest students in Beacon, in which all the other schools have given it the honor and left it be ever since.

"We are labeled the Horsemen, and that isn't a name-calling thing; it's something to carry with pride on your chest; it's something that when you're called in, you're the artillery against the soldiers or beasts attacking us; and finally, it's something that will remain with you until you are dead, just like Derek's Child of Grimm powers, just like your Archangel heritage, and just like my own Shadows.

"You are right about one thing, though: You didn't sign up for this. Yet, this isn't something you just sign up for; it is something that only chooses the next candidates. Someone can't just wait patiently to become one of the Horsemen; there are qualities that they need to become like this." Gary was also standing now, and asked him, "And what are the qualities that can make them a Horseman?" Coronox smiled, and said:

"They have to be monsters, just like all of us." Onyx smiled, Derek nodded, Gary wanted to shoot him in the face, but sat back down, realizing that he was right. The Horsemen were monsters; they were students at Beacon chosen to protect the world from the monsters that hurt humanity. "And the thing is, we're the good monsters," Coronox finished, sitting back down, his eyes returning to their yellow color. A few minutes went by, without anyone saying anything. Then Onyx spoke up, asking, "So, we know what to do when we end the Corruptor. The issue is, what is going to happen now?"

"This will."

* * *

The voice apparently blew up the rooftop, sending all four monsters careening down the skyscraper. Gary flapped his wings a few times before landing safely; Derek decided to glide in circles so he could slow down, unfortunately, he got somewhat dizzy in the process; Onyx landed feet first, causing a large amount of asphalt to crack, with a couple of pieces jutting out of the ground; Coronox-wait, where was Coronox?

He was just standing on the air, as if he just fell a few feet. A closer look revealed that he was on a glyph, but that wasn't as important as Coronox's reaction right now: He was absolutely livid, ready to blow up the arsonist that blew him up. The three that landed began to float upwards because of other glyphs formed underneath their feet, much to their surprise. They all soon realized why that was, though.

In front of them stood four Empty Blades, guarding a woman with a large scythe, which was covered in darkness. Onyx thought Coronox was livid from below; he looked like he was ready to blow up the planet. The dark figure then spoke, in the same voice as before, "It's been a while since we last met, haven't we, Oblivion?" Coronox's eyes narrowed.

"Genocide Forenzic the First: It has been a while since I've killed you, you fucking thief."

**CLIFFHANGER ENDINGS, OH HOW I LOVE YOU SO! Read and review, as usual.**


	17. Infection Part 3

**I kind of made kylele25 (realized the mistake in the first part, I made it 22 instead of 25) join the rest of the fandom and continue making stories. I won't spoil what they are, that would be harsh of me to do. Instead, I'll make you guys read this stuff until the stories better than this one (Namely, Blood Rose, C.o.G, etc.) get updated. That reminds me, when is Lemons going to get back on Blood Rose? Meh, I'll figure it out later. Let's kill some soulless monsters of darkness, because that's what Oblivion is there for.**

_Vale_

_How is he dodging the Empty Blades?_ Forenzic asked herself, watching Oblivion merely duck, weave, and jump over the spinning blades that came after him. _Didn't they say they're faster than he was?_ Oblivion only laughed at her failing attempts to hit him, along with his team, though they struggled just a tad. "I'm betting they pulled the 'Don't worry about us, because we're faster than Oblivion' card, right? If that's the case, then they flat-out lied to you." He then stood still, and waited for the one to fly right in his face, and smashed it with his hand. "_I've designed them, Forenzic. I've made them into what they are: Merciless, Remorseless, Reasonless, the whole nine yards. I designed their speed, their strength, and their powers. I know they're immortal, but they can be killed. Their main strengths are their massing in numbers, making them unstoppable, along with the infections, as you are clearly exploiting. Their weaknesses involve their easy destruction, and if they aren't regenerated, they die._

"_I've made them, Forenzic. That doesn't mean that I won't unmake them, just to save a planet from destruction,_" Coronox said, the Oblivion side wanting to be freed. Forenzic realized this, and only smiled. "If you are telling me these things, which will benefit me greatly, then why aren't you worried at all?" she asked. Coronox returned the smile, and said, "_Because there's one final thing I added on to the Empty Corruptor the last time an outbreak occurred: A killswitch. It destroys the virus directly, removing the infection from all infected, and those that have already been turned into Empty Souls._" Now Forenzic became worried: Oblivion was prepared for the worst, and he is willing to wipe out his own army, without remorse.

He knew the risks of activating the killswitch, but if he was to stop Forenzic's plan of destroying Remnant-_Reminds me of Superman's job, all of a sudden,_ Coronox thought-off the face of the galaxy, sacrifices must be made. But, he wanted to have some fun with Forenzic, for the time being. "_Let's play a game, shall we, Forenzic?_" Coronox suggested wickedly. The trio just looked at him with a look saying 'Are you a dumbass, all of a sudden?!' Forenzic's face, though covered in shadows, was a look of confusion that was seen by Coronox. "And, pray tell, what might this game be?" she asked. "I thought you would destroy your own troops."

He smiled, and said "_I might soon, but first…let me show you all what I truly am._" Moving the other three glyphs behind him a much further distance, he looked at Forenzic for only a second, and closed his eyes to everything. Then, the darkness began to swirl around him; Forenzic had to slam her feet into the ground to avoid being pulled in. Everything about Coronox morphed into Oblivion, and became just like he was during the Blood Moon. He opened his eyes, and there was nothing there, at first. When Forenzic looked closer, there was a slight gray in the middle, and she froze: Genocide Forenzic the First was battling against the black-eyed form of Oblivion.

* * *

A small noise emanated from Oblivion, while he was hunched over. Forenzic tilted her head, in curiosity; she began to back up when she realized that he was laughing softly. Unfortunately, it grew louder, being somewhat like this: "_Heh…heh heh heh…heh heh heh hehahahaha…ah hahahahahaha…AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!_" The final pitch of the laughter spurred action in his cloak, causing hundreds of tendrils to converge onto Forenzic's location, with the intent to kill her. The Empty Blades tried to protect her, but they were grabbed, thrown aside, and broken by the tendrils going for their target.

That didn't mean that Forenzic wasn't going to go down without a fight: Spinning her scythe, she began cutting down each of the tendrils, but more kept coming, eventually forcing her to use her own powers against them. Remaking her version of Oblivion, she sent him at the real Oblivion, only to have that one shredded into pieces. "Wha…how…WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" she screamed at Oblivion, terror in her voice. "YOU WEREN'T THIS STRONG BACK IN THE MOUNTAINS, OR DURING THE RIFTING!" A dark figure appeared behind her, grabbing her arms and legs, along with impaling her with about ten dark tendrils. "_It's one of my personal favorites; I fool the enemy into thinking I'm quite weak, letting them beat me first. Their surprise when they end up dying to my true power. And this isn't even the final stage, Forenzic._" He made a small cut on her neck, and began to lick it. "_Your blood is quite tasty; so full of dark energy,_" Oblivion said, chuckling softly in the process. "_If you're lucky, I may end up converting you myself, instead of killing you. Those Grimm Nests are so weak, so limited by the amount of power they possess._

"_Become part of the Eternal Shadows, and you'll drink in all the power you want. Otherwise…_" He pulled back, and revealed that his jaw wasn't the same anymore; it was split in half, and with a lot of sharp, jagged teeth, with the inside of the mouth horrific enough that a description isn't really necessary. He then moved his head quickly onto Forenzic's shoulder, biting into it in the process. Bones snapped, muscles were torn through, and before Gary, Derek, Onyx, or Genocide the First knew what happened, Oblivion ate Forenzic's right arm whole. "_…You will die a slow, painful, torturous, Death,_" he finished. Forenzic was screaming, holding the stump that was her arm a few seconds ago. A lot of dark matter was erupting out of the wound, trying to repair the arm, but Oblivion wasn't going to have any of that happen.

Holding out his hand, he began to drain Forenzic of the Grimm Nests that lay within her body. Oblivion saw the same images as Gary did during the Rifting, but it didn't even bother him; he was, after all, The Light of Eternal Shadows. Forenzic soon realized that she was about to die if things kept up like this. "Stop…please! I'll join you, just please stop draining me of my power!" she begged; the shadows that surrounded her were dissipating. Her hair was blonde; her clothes were a combination of blue and black, and the shadows that were trying to repair her arm became slight squirts of blood, falling onto the burnt rooftop. Oblivion looked at her in the eyes; those eyes were colored hazel.

He stopped, but not because of the eyes; it was because of the insanity within the form he was using. "_Oh no, I was just joking about making you a soldier in my army. The look on your face was just priceless, after all. And I'm only keeping you alive for one thing: My own personal pleasure of torturing you._

"_You have only one Grimm Nest inside your body. That is enough to keep you alive, but pain is now receivable once more. Observe._" He pulled out the claymore, and cut off one of Forenzic's legs. She screamed in pain, and Gary looked away; he may have seen removal of limbs before, but that amputation was really unnecessary. "_See? It's just like I told you; your body is able to register pain once again, and I really enjoyed that scream I just heard. Let's see if I can cause it again,_" he told Forenzic, and cut off her thigh; apparently, he only cut off her leg up to her knee. Another scream, much louder this time and Onyx couldn't resist walking up to the torture, her hands twitching eagerly.

"_Ah, my associate would love to torture you as well,_" Oblivion said sadistically, looking at Onyx walking up to the two, with a smile that he was quite familiar with. "Wh-what's y-your p-p-point in torturing me, wh-when y-you don't need a-any information from me?" Forenzic asked, still in pain. Onyx walked over to where her hand is, and asked Oblivion, "Might I borrow the Twin Horns, for a sec?" Oblivion looked at her, and said, "_Certainly. Have fun._"

_An hour later_

Gary was trying to forget the scene that had just happened in front of his eyes. He has seen brutality before, and murder on a large scale, but what he witnessed from Oblivion and Onyx would haunt him for the rest of his days. _I never really appreciated on how blissfully ignorant I was about killing someone,_ Gary thought, hoping to keep his mind occupied. _And I've faced murder directly before me; that was just outright insanity._ Derek was also having the same issue, and for once in their lives, they've actually struck up a long, detailed conversation about the numerous weapons of Remnant; their strengths and their faults also were traded between the duo. Derek then said this: "So, we agree to never try and mess with Oblivion, right?" Gary stumbled on that, and said, "Wait, what was that?"

"I'm serious; you also saw what those two did to Genocide. That is a nightmare I don't want to relive again," Derek said, being completely deadpan about this conversation. "Plus, I don't want to be on the receiving end of Oblivion at all. Or Onyx, for that matter." Gary just stared at him, and then said, "Ok, you go ahead and do that, but I think I'll be fine. Speaking of fine, I hope Ruby's ok." The four were looking for her ever since the attack; Oblivion reset the world before the virus was even existent on Remnant after Forenzic died to the brutal torture of Oblivion and Onyx. The final Grimm Nest essence was absorbed by Onyx, whom happened to be cutting open her brain during the torture.

Speaking of the two insane, loving, inhuman people, they were trying to pinpoint Ruby's location, and then get her back on the airship they called in, courtesy of Beacon Academy. Coronox was worried that she may end up dying out there, with Onyx trying to reassure him.

"Look, have you seen the way she has been hunting, lately? I think she'll be fine if she is going to be robbed or kidnapped," Onyx said, hoping that would help. Unfortunately, that worried him more. "That's the thing; she's more than capable of handling herself, but I'm more worried about the people getting wounded from Ruby. If she is losing her mind as much as you and Gary think she is, then she may be a threat to Vale," Coronox countered. "All we can do is find her; wait for her to find us, or have someone call in that she made it back to Beacon or a large murder happens."

Right on cue, Ozpin's voice echoed from the earpiece Coronox was wearing. "Ruby is back at Beacon, you four can return to the school," he said. "Got it, we'll be on our way," Coronox replied. "I'm betting you heard that, right?" he asked. Onyx nodded. "Then let's get out of here, I do not want to answer questions, after all."

* * *

_Beacon Academy, ten minutes earlier_

[A/N] Ruby was standing in an abandoned hallway, waiting patiently. Her lust was brimming, but she quelled it so she can wait for one person to walk through the said hallway, and have her plan go into action. The other Horsemen weren't back at the school yet, which gave her all the time in the world to do what she wanted to do.

Her heartbeat rose quickly when she saw someone skipping down the hallway; Velvet Scarlatina was quite happy, to Ruby's eyes. She waited until she nearly got in front of her, and charged, slamming right into her side. Velvet kicked out fiercely, and her reward was getting hit multiple times by a blunt object-eventually getting knocked out, and was wielded by none other than Ruby; she doesn't know that, though.

As she was blindfolded, she was dragged into an unmarked classroom, but old letters read 'Remnant's Deadly Flora.' Ruby smiled, and let her lust take over her actions against Velvet.

**Ended the series to begin another series; it sounds like a Cliffhanger to me. Aftermath will come first, however, and it will be short. Read and review, as usual.**

**[A/N]: Yes, I began this in between the ending of Archangel and the beginning of Blood Rose. My ideas will infect this world like wildfire!**


	18. Tales of the Blood Rose Part 1

**Nah, I lied about the Aftermath this time. It disturbs me too much that I tried to force myself to not write ****any**** violence in this chapter, so I went 'FUCK IT' and decided to continue the story.**

* * *

_Beacon Academy_

Ozpin was hoping that what was about to happen would not be true: His main concern involves Ruby, and her slowly deteriorating mentality. She has been like this ever since she broke up with Gary, even though he broke up with her, to be honest; along with finding out that her sister is actually an adopted sister. _She isn't experiencing enough love in her life,_ Ozpin thought, sipping his coffee. _Ruby Rose is going to go through a meltdown if she isn't pulled out of the hole she's been thrown into._ A subtle knock on his door yanked him out of his thoughts, and he said, "Enter."

Coronox Kardas walked through the door leading to Ozpin's office, and he looked surprised. "Not going to knock down my door again?" he asked, a small smirk growing on his face. Coronox returned the smile, and replied, "I would, if it was something that I clearly didn't approve of." He sat down in the chair opposite of Ozpin, and realized that they weren't alone; Weiss was sitting to his left, looking somber, and worried. "Now, this is a rare sight to see. What brings you up here, Weiss?" Coronox asked.

His question was answered because at that point, Ozpin pulled out a picture and set it on the desk. "Are you familiar with this woman, Coronox?" He only needed to glance once, and said, "Velvet Scarlatina; one of the top academic students in Beacon Academy, shy, quiet, looks harmless, but that's not the case at all. Why are you showing me this, exactly?"

"Coronox, she is missing," Ozpin deadpanned, and Coronox straightened up, now a concerned look on his face. "Velvet was here yesterday, she was going to one of her classes, and then she vanished before she made it. At first, the other professors thought that she got sick. However, she hasn't been seen by anyone, and people are starting to get worried." Weiss then added in, "She's been quite fond of Ruby, lately. I wouldn't be surprised if she was sucking up to her in their dorm room." Coronox stopped her before she continued, because he knew where it would go. _This is the reason why one shouldn't go near one of Blake's smut stories._

"Nevertheless, I figured you could find her the fastest, seeing as though you aren't a human-or a Faunus, for that matter-at all," Ozpin finished. Coronox looked at the picture again, and then said:

"I'll be looking for her. Also, Weiss; I seriously doubt that she'd be with Ruby. Haven't you seen how she's been acting ever since multiple bombshells have been dropping on her life after the Rifting? I'm starting to worry that she may not be stable mentally." Ozpin shuffled at that. "But, rest assured, I'll be looking around, and hope I bump into one of the two." He got up, and walked out of the office. "And Coronox." He turned around. "When you find _her_, give her my regards," Ozpin said in a monotone voice. "_I will,_" Coronox said, in Oblivion's voice.

As Coronox was walking down the stairs, he put up his hand to the earpiece and sent a message to the other Horsemen: "Meet me in the cafeteria. I have something to talk about."

* * *

Coronox was drinking his 'coffee' that he ordered, and it helped him relax by a nice amount. _Don't worry;_ he kept telling himself, _it's just a routine patrol around the school, nothing to get worried about._ He soon waved, because his two best friends and a freak of nature walked in through the door. They all took their spots at the table, in which Coronox didn't materialize this time, and Coronox began talking:

"Now, I'm betting you three are wondering why I called you down here. And if you answer that, I will shove Legion up your ass, Gary." Gary opened his mouth, and then closed it quickly from the threat. "First off, the watch over Ruby Rose will be put into effect immediately starting tomorrow. We will see what her mental status is, along with how she reacts to others she finds…attractive." Onyx raised her hand, and Coronox just face-palmed. "This isn't a class, Onyx. Just say what it is you want to say about the situation at hand."

She lowered her hand; blushing a brilliant shade of red in the process. "Well, a couple of things. One; why are we recording her reactions on other students she finds attractive? Two; what is the second thing as to why you called us down here for?" Coronox's expression didn't change, but his eyebrow twitched just a hair, enough for Derek to spot, and narrow his eyes in confusion. "Because this is to see if she is able to handle her mentality around others that are attractive, seeing as though she got dumped by Gary the douchebag after the Rifting." Said douchebag rose up from his chair and pulled out Legion, and Coronox just made him sit back down. "You aren't a threat to me, so you might as well listen to what I'm about to say next.

"A student vanished yesterday, and hasn't been seen since then." Coronox pulled out Velvet's picture, along with her schedule, and a map of the campus. "Velvet Scarlatina is who we are looking for. Ozpin said she vanished while transitioning classes; it was around 1:30 when she mysteriously disappeared." Onyx then said, "So, we are going to spread out and look for her? Ourselves, if I'm not mistaken, right?" Coronox nodded, but then said, "You'll be manning the camera's back at my dorm; Gary and Derek will be accompanying me in one of the hallways. I've brought along some Empty Blades to search the other hallways." The trio stared at Coronox with surprise. "Hey, they're under my total control; they will not attack anyone unless they are threatened directly, or under attack themselves.

"I've made certain that Ozpin tells the students that they shouldn't interfere with their work, so we should be in the clear for the time being." Onyx breathed a sigh of relief, but the other two were still worried. "Ok, look. They will not be accompanying us when we're patrolling, so you don't feel intimidated or anything bad like that," Coronox reassured them. They both relaxed, and Gary asked, "So, what's our first hallway going to be?"

"Well, there are multiple routes to Port's class from Ooobleck's; my first guess is that she would pick a hallway that would have the least amount of traffic, so we'll start there." Derek nodded, and Gary just shrugged. "Whatever works, I guess."

* * *

_Something doesn't feel right about this,_ Derek thought. _I may have been into silence for some time now, but even this is unnerving._ Coronox was apparently experiencing the same thing, as his normal conversations weren't even there; he did the occasional kicking down doors, and then closing them quickly upon discovering that there is love in the air. Gary chuckled each time he failed, and that was getting to him. It was about the eighteenth time in which that happened that Coronox finally snapped.

"GOD DAMNIT, YOU FUCKWAD; JUST SHUT YOUR DAMN COCKHOLE BEFORE I RIP IT OUT OF YOUR THROAT!" he shouted loudly enough for it to be received by the earpiece, allowing a splitting headache to be achieved by the other two accompanying Coronox. Then, Onyx came into the feed; "Ok, that hurt; that hurt a lot. Why did Coronox just yell all of a sudden?" Gary was trying to fix his ears, while Derek was failing horribly at getting back up again, because he was laughing so hard. "Oh, it's nothing much, I was just yelling at Gary to shut the hell up before his throat enters his ass." Gary made a face of disgust, which Derek laughed harder at that. "Also, we have a man down because he's laughing waaay too much. Can you send down a medica-"

He was interrupted by a smell entering his nose; it was acrid and foul, almost as though death was in the air. Gary and Derek got the scent as well, because Gary's face became intrigued, and Derek became quiet. Coronox turned to face a small clay planter, with a stalk of a plant sitting in some dirt. When the smell got near the plant, it bloomed. "'A Blood Rose only blooms in the scent of blood, war, death, corruption, or when a Blood Moon occurs,'" Coronox recited from memory. Taking a deeper breath through his nose, he recognized the smell. "_Blood,_" was all he said before he began running. Gary and Derek followed suit, and the trio approached a room titled, ironically, 'Remnant's Deadly Flora.' Deciding to kick down the door again, it was empty to the normal eye. But to the Horsemen, it wasn't empty.

"Spread out in this room, shout if you find something," Coronox said. Gary and Derek didn't need to be told twice about that. The room was interesting itself; it was more like a greenhouse of sorts, with all kinds of plants inside, with one in particular blooming despite the temperatures being changed rapidly. Coronox had an idea with them; pulling one of the Roses out of the dirt, he held it in front of him. Though the Roses themselves aren't sentient beings, they have a good sense of direction, giving Coronox a better way of finding whatever's causing the blood scent to appear. The Rose tilted right, and Coronox dropped the plant onto the ground; it was Velvet.

"GUYS! I FOUND HER!" he yelled. Derek and Gary ran over to where Coronox was, and covered their mouths: Velvet was covered in blood, with large cuts on her body. Her right arm was almost torn off, her organs had bites taken out of them, Velvet's clothes were shredded, and it appeared there was something glistening on her. Coronox bent his knees to check her pulse, and a sigh of relief escaped his mouth; she was still alive.

"Ozpin, we found Velvet. She's in critical condition in the abandoned classroom marked 'Remnant's Deadly Flora.' Organs have been eaten, large cuts are present, and it appears that she may have been sexually assaulted. Send a medical team here at once," Coronox reported. He instantly got a reply: "Medical team has been dispatched. And you said 'Critical condition,' am I correct?"

"Yes sir, she's fortunate to be alive right now. We'll do our best to make certain that she remains as such." Coronox then took off his cloak, which surprised Gary entirely and Derek was caught off-guard by what happened, and began tearing off pieces of the fabric. "Derek, I need you to use your flames to close up some of these cuts; my cloak will be unable to cover up such big wounds." Nodding, he began to concentrate his fire into a point, and while Coronox was helping him out, he said to Gary, "Alright, what I need for you to do is to grab a handful of darker, olive colored flowers that aren't near Blood Roses; basically, a planter box that isn't right next to those plants of death." Gary ran off, hoping he could find the plant necessary to keep Velvet alive.

Finding the Blood Rose planter box, he looked around for olive-colored flowers, and found some right in the center of the room. Grabbing and pulling out the entire plant itself, he rushed over to where he found that the duo was finishing up closing another wound. Coronox looked up, and back at what they were doing. "Alright, you did well, Derek. Gary, hand me those flowers real quick. Nothing romantic, or anything like that; this is alchemical stuff right here." Gary, who wasn't paying attention to the last bit of what Coronox was saying, gave him the flowers quickly, and ran outside to throw up from the sight of there being too much blood.

* * *

"Yes! He managed to include the root as well. This should be more than enough to keep her alive." Grabbing a mortar and pestle, he began to grind up the flowers with haste. He then added water to the grinded dust, in which it made a paste of some sort. "This should close the smaller wounds, along with causing the body to start producing more blood cells to heal up the rest of the body rapidly." Partially coating one of the sides of the fabric with the material, he wrapped it around one of the cuts. Immediately, Velvet's breathing increased, and her right arm twitched a bit.

"Alright, it's working. Derek, begin applying the fabrics I hand you to the cuts. Wrap them around the arms, legs, and the neck as well. She's in for a rough ride," Coronox said. This kept up for about a minute, before Velvet started screaming. "Wait wait wait wait wait! Calm down, you're fine. You're safe now," Coronox said, trying to reassure the scarred Velvet, and it slightly worked. She then became self-conscious, and covered her chest and crotch, but then winced in pain and a cry of agony rang out from her mouth, trying to move her right arm.

"Don't worry its fine. We'll cover you up." Wrapping his cloak around her, he rubbed her shoulders, in an attempt to keep her warm. "I…I…I was near death," she said quietly. "I…I have never been so scared in my life. I wanted to leave, but-" Coronox then gave her a shot, making Velvet pass out. "Was that really necessary?" Derek asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yes, it was. She needs to rest, and plus, the medics are here," Coronox said, getting up to let them do their work. "You need to come with us," one of them pointed at Coronox, after examining her. He didn't argue; he was just protecting another student, as usual. _God damn hero,_ Gary thought. _I do not want to be the hero, because I'm the one that needs to be saved. I'm just a freak of nature, just like Ruby said._ He then paused, because he began to realize what he had just thought. _That's right; I AM a freak of nature. But everyone targets me because I'm different from the rest of them. I'm drowning in my own darkness, and I can't escape it without coming out dead. What am I supposed to do?!_

_Embrace it._

Gary froze; those weren't his thoughts. He spun around to find a figure shrouded in darkness, with white eyes. "Oblivion," he said.

_That's right, Archangel. I am Oblivion; yet I'm not the one you saw a couple of days ago. That was Insanity doing the work there: There are two others, Rage the Red, and Wrath the Yellow. You see him most of the time in Coronox, after all._

"And what are you supposed to be? The Horseman? The Psychopath? Give me something to work with," Gary said, taking stride in this odd conversation. That was the wrong move, apparently, because the next thing he knew, one thousand tendrils held him on the wall, coming from the White-eyed Oblivion.

_Do not fuck around with those titles, boy! You have such little understanding of how this Universe works, and it disgusts me dearly. However, you have asked, so I will indulge: I am Osmosis the White. The one title I have ever stuck to besides that cruel name is The Light of Eternal Shadows. Either you call me by that, or call me by Oblivion. I don't care what you use, just don't use Osmosis._

_I came here to tell you that you are drowning in your darkness because you're trying to fight it away. Don't do that: Instead, embrace the power that is within the darkness. Use it to your advantage, and you can survive. Otherwise, like you said, __**you will die**_. He vanished after that last statement, chuckling softly.

Gary landed on his feet, and checked his body; no cuts or gashes made by the tendrils. But he then remembered who he talked to, and was paralyzed in fear. _How did he enter my mind? Is he actually stronger than he looks?_

* * *

_Vale General_

Coronox was still in the waiting room, his head in his hands. He was told that what he and Derek did was very risky, but ended up saving Velvet's life, which he breathed out in relief. Coronox was also told that he would be able to talk to her in a few minutes, and this was five minutes ago. During that time, Coronox made a gift for the rabbit Faunus. He was about to go over it once more before Ozpin walked in through the door. Standing up, Coronox saw that he was just as worried as he was back in the greenhouse.

"Is Velvet ok? I don't want innocent blood to be spilt over your hands for trying," he asked Coronox. "Yes, she's fine. I think she's still recovering after all that has happened. I would probably be doing the same if I was in her shoes," he replied, a smile on his face that made Ozpin sigh in relief. "Thank Christ; I thought we would be having worse concessions than that."

"Yep, she is very lucky to be alive right now," Coronox said, sitting back down. "I'm just wondering when they'll let us see her; that's my main concern."

"It should be a few more minutes, Coronox. Faunus' are quite the regenerators, so Velvet should be good to go in about…" he was interrupted as a nurse came up, calling Coronox's name. "Now, I guess," Coronox finished for him. Remembering the gift, he picked it up and followed the nurse back to Velvet's room.

A bouquet of flowers was on the table near her bed, and the window was open, allowing the breeze to flow through the room. Velvet was sitting up, eating some lunch, when she saw Coronox walk through the door, with the nurse right behind him. "Hey, thanks for saving my life," she said, her ears twitching happily.

"It's not a problem, actually," he replied, holding out the gift. The nurse was about to object, but Coronox said, "Hey, back off. Aren't you supposed to be tending to other patients right now?" Her face was redder than blood, and she was shaking in rage, but ran off because Coronox was right. Taking the gift from him, Velvet opened it up to find a cloak inside it. "It's mainly colored brown, green, and black, kind of like a camouflage," Coronox said. "I've also taken the liberty of making it sync with your semblance and aura, making it more than just a piece of clothing." She looked up at that; Velvet was feeling the fabric while Coronox was talking. It felt silky and soft to the touch, and she enjoyed that feeling.

Coronox closed the door, and drew the Demon's Horn. "Pump your aura into the cloak, and I'll show you what I mean," he said, his eyes narrowing. Velvet decided to do that before she would get stabbed by a Crescent Dust Blade. The moment it hit, a loud clang echoed from the cloak. "Steel-skin; when it's been activated with your aura, it will become a lot harder for sharp objects, like the Twin Horns, to go through the cloth, protecting you in the process. You can also use it to protect others as well," he said, sheathing the blade once more. "Ozpin will want to ask you questions as to what happened, but it would be better if you told me first.

"Now, what were you doing before the attack?" Coronox asked. "Well, I was skipping down the hall…"

* * *

"…and now, here we are," Velvet finished, and leaned back on her bed. Coronox got up, nodding. "You were attacked by someone you never saw, and were raped in the greenhouse. Sounds off, if anything," he pondered. "I'll keep someone here, and fend off Ozpin for you. You've done your best to help us out; you've earned your rest." She nodded, closing her eyes to embrace sleep peacefully. Coronox closed the window, shut the blinds, and left the room.

Ozpin was walking over to the room in which Coronox just left, and he caught him by his scarf and dragged him out of the hospital. "Nope, I don't care what you are going to say, I've made her a promise, and I intend on keeping it. You aren't going in there whatsoever, because I got all the information I need from her," Coronox said to the bickering, mad as hell Ozpin. "So, for once in your life, shut the hell up!"

_Beacon Academy, The Horsemen's Pit_

Onyx was waiting patiently for the others to return. She overheard that Velvet was grievously injured and sexually assaulted by someone unknown in the greenhouse, and that a medical team was sent there to get her to a hospital. Then, the comms went dark. _I wish they could at least tell me what's going on. I'm part of this situation too,_ Onyx said to herself. _ It is our duty as Horsemen to protect Remnant's population in any way possible; from threats like this to monsters that want to destroy the planet with reanimated corpses._

She soon looked up, and her eyes widened; Ruby was in the room, staring at her oddly. _Kind of unnerving._ "Hey Ruby, long time, no see. How're you doing nowadays?" Onyx asked, doing her hardest to keep her composure neutral but nice. Ruby wasn't in the mood for pleasantries, though: "Hey Onyx, do you love me?" she asked bluntly. Onyx was taken by surprise by what she said. "Wh-what? In what way, exactly?" she replied, realizing that Ruby was walking slowly towards her. _I'm starting to get this feeling of dread in my stomach, and it doesn't feel good,_ she thought, pulling out a couple of her Kunai as a precaution.

"Well, in any way, actually," Ruby said, getting closer. Onyx's eyes widened, and realized what she was saying. "O-Oh! Now I know what you're saying; and…I'm not certain, to be honest," she said, keeping on guard. "Well, you've been hanging around with Coronox for a while now. Don't you love him?" Ruby asked, her emotionless look remained on her face.

"Somewhat, but it's mainly meant because we haven't seen each other in forever. Keep in mind, Ruby; if you're trying to find love, you probably aren't looking in the right places. Just wait patiently, and you may find him, or her, if you're a lesbian," Onyx said, hoping that Ruby would walk away. To her fortune, she did. "Thanks, Onyx. I needed to hear that from someone," she said, her monotone voice still in effect.

Onyx waited patiently until Ruby closed the door behind her, and heard her footsteps grow lighter until they reached nothing. Returning the Kunai back into her sleeve, she sent out a call to Coronox: "It's Onyx, how's Velvet doing?"

"She's in good condition right now, why do you ask?"Coronox's voice rang through the earpiece.

"I wanted to stay in the loop of things, that's all I wanted. But something happened a couple of seconds ago," Onyx said.

"What exactly?"

"Ruby talked to me. She's not in good condition right now; I'm starting to get the idea that she is lonely and has no one to love her."

"And your evidence is…?"

"She asked me if I loved her in the way lesbians' do." Silence from the other side. "This happened last time, you ass. Don't pull that B.S on me."

"Ruby is unstable, but thanks to you, we could have a chance to stop her from doing something drastic. This is important to all the Horsemen, and I'm sorry for excluding you. If we lose Death, the Horsemen may fall apart. Thank you for helping, Onyx," Coronox said.

"No problem, and tell Velvet that I hope she feels better soon," Onyx said. Silence came from the other end, and she knew they were done talking for the time being. Then she thought of what Coronox said a few seconds ago; '…we could have a chance to stop her from doing something drastic.' _Well, what if she did something drastic already, and we have no idea about it?_ She got up, and wanted to clear her head.

Maybe she and Yang could have a fight in the courtyard if she was in the mood for one.

* * *

**Cliffhanger ending? I think not. A more relaxed ending for the beginning of this series should start it up nicely. Read and review, as usual. Also, I don't care about what references I make in the story, as long as it makes sense, I'm perfectly fine with that.**


	19. Tales of the Blood Rose Part 2

**Alright, no A/N; I'm just going to get right to it.**

* * *

_Team RWBY's Dorm_

A sudden knock on the door snapped Yang out of her stupor. She looked to her left and saw that there was an arm across her chest belonging to Blake. She smiled, and could recall the events that happened while Weiss and Ruby were gone for the day. But, the person at the door forced her to get up, knocking once again. "Coming, don't be impatient," she drowsily said, throwing on a tank-top and some panties. Opening the door, she saw a familiar face standing in the doorway. "Hello, near-exact-replica-of-my-dear-little-sister-yet-isn't-at-all," Yang said, still feeling tired. Onyx was standing in the hallway, with some…boxing gloves? "Hey Yang, it's good to see you too. And, ummm…why are you wearing a black tank-top? I thought you like yellow and orange?"

Yang looked down, and blushed; she was wearing Blake's tank-top on accident. "Sorry, was too tired this morning. Why do you have boxing gloves, mind my asking?" she asked, starting to wake up slowly.

"I have these because I have a proposition for you. How would you like to box with me?" Onyx replied. Yang's mouth just dropped open, and said, "What?"

Onyx giggled slightly, and said, "Yeah, I'm also a boxer myself; I'm about to head down to the gym to clear my head. You want to join me?" Yang shook her head rapidly, as in trying to wake up faster, and said, "Yeah, sure! A friendly match, I assume?" Onyx nodded, and said, "I'll see you down there, if you don't get tangled up with your girlfriend again." She smiled at that, and walked away, leaving Yang stunned and confused.

Blake woke up to find Yang getting on her clothes, whom was quite eager to get going somewhere. "Where are you going, Yang?" she asked.

"I'm heading over to the gym. Onyx wants to box with me, and I never refused a match. Especially one that pits me against a Ruby look-alike," Yang said, getting her gloves out of her dresser. "It did look like she had something on her mind, and I'm guessing she's doing this so she can focus on something else." Blake was curious, so she asked, "Did she tell you what it was, exactly?"

"Not really, but from what it looks like, it's been eating her for a while now," Yang replied. "I'm hoping I can get the information out of her after the fight." Blake shrugged, and said, "Well, if you happen to fail, I might be of use." She hugged Yang from behind, and kissed her on the neck.

"You fiend, Blakey," Yang said, shuddering from the kiss. Blake looked up and smiled wickedly.

"That's why you love me so much, Yang," Blake said.

_Gym, boxing arena_

Onyx waited patiently once again, this time for someone that she may have met only once, but got enough information to make a good assumption about her personality. _Fiery temper, loving sister, brawler; the last one will be of use to me this time,_ Onyx thought. She wasn't dressed in her normal outfit; she was in a black training bra, along with some black shorts. She bandaged her feet and part of her calf on both legs so she could do some kickboxing. _I wonder if Yang has interest in kickboxing._ Speaking of which, the blonde brawler just walked in, saying "Hello!" in her singsong voice.

"Hey Yang; you took your time," Onyx replied. "Not disappointed, I was just hoping I could get something over my head soon." Yang looked up and asked, "Oh? And what would that be?"

"I'll tell you after the fight," she replied. Yang looked her over, and she took note on how good she looked. _Nope, not going anywhere near that smut ever again,_ Yang thought. "You're a kick-boxer as well?" she asked, and Onyx smiled. "Yeah, are you?" Yang only shook her feet, and threw a few deadly high kicks to answer her question. "Alright, let's do this," Onyx said. "Who's going to ring the bell?"

"I'll ring it."

Both girls looked over, and saw Rebecca walking in, her usual attitude still in the works. What they didn't expect was Pyrrha to be right behind her, also in an outfit like Onyx's. "Are you two going to box as well?" Onyx asked. Rebecca nodded, with Pyrhra saying, "Yep, we figured to head down here to just do something. We both ran into each other, and decided that boxing would work out well." Yang smirked, and replied, "Us, too. It seems like everyone nowadays takes up boxing. The two of us had other reasons, though." Rebecca perked up, and asked, "What are they?"

"I needed to clear my head of something, and I figured that this was a good way to do just that," Onyx said, holding up her gloved hands. "Also, I'm betting Yang wants to beat me up because of how infuriating Ruby can be, along that we both look deadly similar." A jab from the blonde brawler going right near Onyx's face only confirmed her suspicions. "Alright, then. Rebecca, if you would," Onyx said. She walked over to the bell on the wall, and rang it twice. "Let's get to it, then," Pyrrha shouted.

_It is going to be a fun day today,_ Onyx thought as the two fighters began their brawl. _I just hope that it doesn't go to hair-pulling; otherwise it may end badly for me._

* * *

Coronox left Ozpin's office once again, this time with the door off its hinges. _I knew Ruby was unstable, but for her to attack Velvet?_ Coronox angrily thought._ It doesn't make sense anymore. Velvet thanked me again for the cloak, for it stopped Crescent Rose slicing into her stomach._ He then stopped halfway down the stairs, and remembered something important. "'When someone goes through too much trauma, they react in different ways,'" Coronox began to recite. "'Some end up committing suicide, for they think they did something wrong. Others go insane, only because they think the world is literally conspiring against them'-something I may have to consider later-'and loves torturing their so-called "victims".

"'The final ones react violently around others. At first they end up asking if certain people love the victim, or others, for that matter. Then, they attack people that are by themselves so they can enjoy their delusional and demented pleasure. How they attack them is dependent on where they are, what they have on them as weapons; but there's a huge list of things to consider. And they all start the same way; the trauma victims become silent, they separate from others, and in the end, choose one of those three paths to become psychotic.'" He stopped talking, and his eyes widened in realization.

_Ruby has become a psychotic killer,_ Coronox thought. _She attacked Velvet once already, and she did it again a few hours ago. She failed both attempts, so she may be switching targets._ Horror spread across his face, and he immediately began running back to The Pit. _I just hope we can stop her from attacking someone else._

Busting in through the door, Coronox saw that Derek and Gary were playing a friendly card game. Or so it looked; Gary had sweat dripping off his forehead, while Derek's hands were shaking violently. Coronox looked around and saw that there was a large gun pointed at the table, held by someone in red.

"Ruby: I had a feeling it would be you," Coronox said, hands slowly reaching for the Twin Horns. She fired a shot at his right hand, blowing it up in the process. He remained unfazed, and his other hand was shot off. "_My my my, what have we here?_" Ruby said, but it was a darker voice. Coronox recognized it immediately, and his eyes narrowed. "_I should have thought that The Dark God would be returning. It's sad, really; I just set up a nice game in which that the loser gets to die by my __sweetheart__ here. But, now that you're here, things can be a lot more interesting._"

She hopped down off of the beams, Crescent Rose still pointing at the table. "_So, here's what will happen: You will join them, and you will play the game. They get to survive another round because you are here to reset the table, of course. And if you don't…_" Ruby fired a shot that was deadly close to Derek's head, and another shot that was the same distance near Gary's head. "_..they both will die, and their blood will be on your hands, Oblivion,_" she said, her tone becoming seductive. "_And I will moan in pleasure when their blood hits the ground, because it's just so beautiful when it pools over their corpses._

"_So, why don't you just walk over to the table, and play some cards?_" Ruby demanded, the seduction remaining. Coronox only looked at the table once, and smiled. "I would, but…" Coronox began, "…I'm not all that good at cards, for one thing. Secondly…" Within a second, Ruby was thrown across the room, hitting one of the girders with a sickening, snapping, crunching sound. The girder just groaned as it was bent by the force of Coronox's violent shove. "…_I don't take orders from the Blood Rose,_" he finished; Gary heard Oblivion's voice coming from Coronox's mouth, which wasn't a good sign.

Derek saw this as an opportunity to grab Dragon's Gold and escape. Ruby, who was stunned from the throw, saw the events unfold, and fired a shot from Crescent Rose at Gary. Derek turned around and saw Gary about get his head blown off by the HCSS, in which Coronox used this moment to unsheathe the Twin Horns and cut off the legs of the chair Gary was on, saving him in the process.

"_Don't take that as us being friends, Archangel,_" Coronox said. "_We both are on a team, so we need to watch each other's back. Now, get your weapon._" He turned back around and a storm of rose petals swamped him and Derek, and realized what happened. "Shit! Ruby got away," Derek shouted in anger. "I'm just hoping she isn't going to get far, though."

"She isn't," Gary said, brushing his hand up and down the staff of mental insanity. "We'll alert the other members of Team RWBY, along with Ozpin. If we're lucky, we can stop her from attacking another student." Coronox then said, "_Ozpin isn't going to get involved just yet. This matter is in the hands of the Horsemen. But, do call the attention of Team RWBY; they may be of some use to us._" Pointing to Derek, he then said, "_Also, contact Onyx; she's completely unaware of what happened here, so she's in danger of being killed by the Blood Rose._" He nodded, and got out his scroll.

"Wait, Coronox, I think I remember her saying that she was going to go boxing with Yang," Derek said, putting away his scroll and stopping Coronox in his tracks. "With that in mind, she may have left her scroll in her room." He turned back around, and then replied, "_Then run down to the gym and inform them of what happened here. I don't want more people to die. Speaking of, Gary, you and I will be making an attempt to cut her off from everyone. If she catches you, alert me at once._" Coronox then ran out, and once again, was stopped by someone. This time it wasn't from inside The Pit; Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Onyx ran up to him. "_Well, that takes care of one issue,_" he muttered.

"Coronox! It's good to see you, because we may have a problem," Blake said, worry in her voice. "Velvet told us that Ruby attacked her a few hours ago. She also suspects that she attacked her a few days ago. Have you seen her?" Coronox looked at the four, and then confirmed their worst fears: "Well, we're having that same issue right now, and she ran right past us," he began. Derek and Gary managed to slip past Coronox, whom was blocking the door because of the interruption, and added in, "She made us play a sadistic game in which if one of us lost, she'd kill the loser." Their eyes became somewhat like the moon in width. "So, we may want to hurry and find her quickly," Coronox finished.

They took little time to begin running across the school, trying to find the red cloaked killer.

* * *

_Your hunger for more, Ruby Rose. Eat more of the boy; you love him so greatly,_ the voice within Ruby's head kept telling her. She continued to feast on the Faunus child; the scent of a warm, bloody body making her shudder in ecstasy. The kid had his eyes gouged out; his jawbone removed forcefully, the ribcage opened and destroyed, and the rest of him being dismembered horrifically. _The insanity of Oblivion may even enjoy this sight that you're making. FEAST!_ Ruby obliged, taking a bite out of the still-beating heart. Another wave of ecstasy flowed over her skin, making her moan in pleasure.

That moan turned to be her downfall, however: The doors of the classroom were blown open by shotgun blasts, multi-colored Dust explosions, and pitch-black tendrils. Ruby's guard was down, and she took a hit from one of the shells, along with being knocked back by the explosions and smashes from the Dust and the tendrils. The Horsemen ran in, along with the remaining members of RWBY, and were appalled by the sight before them.

"Oh…shit," was all Coronox and Derek could say, trying to avert their eyes from the bloody mess in front of Ruby; Onyx and Gary just stood there gaping in shock; Yang said, "Ruby…?" in the sense of joining Onyx and Gary in shock; Weiss fell to her knees, dry retching, hoping to get rid of all the fluids in her stomach. Blake reacted differently, however; she charged at Ruby, howling bloody murder. Blake slammed her into the wall multiple times, before she was blinded by a red aura. Seconds later, she was holding a fistful of rose petals; she yelled at the other six, "Ruby's getting away!" Snapping back to reality, they began chasing after the red reaper, hoping to catch up with her.

Coronox was having a mental conflict between three sides now; his insanity, his promise, and his justice. _Convert her! The Blood Rose is very potent when it comes to bloodshed; make her one of the Forbidden Empties, and we'll be unstoppable!_ The insanity was obviously led by the Black-eyed form of Oblivion. His justice was a shrouded form of a red cloaked demon; _Ruby murdered people, Coronox. She must accept her fate, and die with them._ He stopped, telling them to go on without him. Coronox stumbled into an empty classroom, sat in a chair, and let havoc reign supreme inside his mind. Justice and Insanity are having at it now, saying that their way is the right way, Coronox thought. At some point in time, they'll end up using violence to justify their side. All three were stopped by a figure in white walking slowly to the table. Pulling out a weapon, it sliced through the arguers; a look of shock was plastered on their faces as they were being cut in two. Putting the weapon away, she sat down, and lowered her hood.

"Summer," Coronox said. She smiled, but it vanished soon. "What are you here for?" he asked her.

"I'm here because you made me a promise twelve years ago. A promise that must be kept, even when her mind is going through insanity," Summer said. Her voice was soothing, but its essence chilled Coronox to the bone. "At some point in time, you must make a choice. It's her life against your concealment," she stated. Coronox shuffled uncomfortably in the position he was placed in. "When will it have to be made?" he asked.

"All in due time, my friend: But there's something you'll need to know." Summer reached underneath the table and pulled out a vase with a rose in it; its petals were a combination of white and black. Coronox only stared at it, trying to figure out what it meant. "Whenever you see that rose in your hand, I'll be intervening in the situation you're placed in. It may help you out in the future, after all." The room glowed brightly, and Coronox was back in the classroom. Shaking his head, he got up to find someone else in the room.

"_Quite the chat you had with Summer,_" the person said. Coronox couldn't tell if it was male or female from the voice. "_Yes, I heard the whole thing. And it was a bit rude of her to cut down those other two; they made it interesting._" The person stood up, and turned around. Coronox froze at the sight he saw, because he now recognized the person standing before him.

"How…how did you escape?" Coronox asked.

* * *

**Cliffhanger ending! Why? Because I don't have an OC name for the character Coronox encounters. So PM me on names, cause I'm stuck right now. Also, read and review! I do take constructive criticism, so please make it to where I can make the story better for you guys.**


	20. Tales of the Blood Rose Part 3

**Thanks to ThatInternetGuy, I got a load of names for OC characters in the future. Also, I'm not adding Deadpool, only because if I do that, I would have to convert this into a crossover. Anyways, let's find out who is the mysterious figure!**

* * *

_Previously…_

_She isn't experiencing enough love in her life,_ Ozpin thought. _Ruby Rose is going to go through a mental breakdown if she isn't pulled out of the hole she's been thrown into._

_Ruby has become a psychotic killer,_ Coronox thought. _She attacked Velvet once already, and she did it again a few hours ago. She failed both attempts, so she may be switching targets._

_Embrace the power that is within the darkness,_ Osmosis told Gary through his mind. _Use it to your advantage, and you can survive. Otherwise, like you said, __**you will die**_.

"…You made me a promise twelve years ago," Summer said, talking directly to Coronox. "A promise that must be kept…You must make a choice: It's her life against your concealment."

_Present time_

"How…how did you escape?" Coronox asked the mysterious man. The man smiled at his surprise.

"_My my, I'm actually impressed; you didn't even use the Scroll this time. So, I'll gladly tell you how I managed to get out of that Sea of Darkness._" He was dressed in an outfit similar to Coronox's after he possessed the body of Oliver. That was, until Coronox changed it into the armor that everyone knows of today. "I'm impressed as well, VulGrimm," Coronox said, his expression returning to his normal glare. "Tell me of your glorious jailbreak; this is something that takes priority over what recently is going on." VulGrimm' eyebrows rose and his smile became sinister.

"_You know what, if you tell me what is going on now, I'll gladly help out and tell you my story,_" he said, the darkness behind it. Coronox returned the sinister smile. "You might as well sit down, because it started after the Rifting ended," he said.

_Beacon Academy, courtyard_

Gary, Onyx, Veronica, Derek, and everyone else that appeared to witness the murder that Ruby committed was trying to catch their breath, apparently from running so much. _So this is how my day ends up being turned into,_ Onyx thought. _After having my boxing match interrupted by Blake and Weiss saying that they heard from Velvet that she was attacked by Ruby, we run back to their dorm, only to find that Ruby wasn't there. Then Blake hears gunfire, and runs to the source, only to find Coronox, Gary, and Derek recovering back at The Pit because Ruby attacked them. Then we ran to witness her…whatever she did._ Onyx straightened herself out, and looked out into the forest. _I may have been part of torturing someone, but that was gruesome, even for me._

"No wonder why Coronox hates the Emerald Forest; we end up returning to the damn place each time something happens, good or bad!" Gary shouted in between breaths.

"Unfortunately, we can't keep up with Ruby at her speeds," Derek remarked. "The only one that may have a chance here is Onyx or Coro-wait, where is Coronox?"

Everyone looked around, and saw him running towards them, and he was being followed by…someone they didn't recognize. He was dressed in what appeared to be the uniform at Beacon, but there were multiple differences: He wore black sunglasses, his suit was black instead of maroon, and had a stern expression on his face. But there was also worry as well, and Onyx noticed this.

"_Coronox told me everything that was happening, I'm sorry if you don't know me, but right now, it doesn't matter_," he said. "_What does matter is capturing this Ruby Rose person. Where did she go, exactly_?"

"She went into the Emerald Forest, I sent in about twelve men to apprehend her," Glynda told him, in which everyone except Coronox spun around; they weren't expecting Glynda to appear out of nowhere. "Miss Rose is somewhat injured, so following her trail will not be an issue."

"That also reminds me, Glynda; someone is dead in section 1E, check each of the empty classrooms," Coronox said, in which Glynda nodded. Putting up her hand to an earpiece, she said, "There is a body in section 1E, and the assailant is fleeing into the Emerald Forest. Twelve guards have been sent to apprehend her."

While she was having the conversation with someone on the other end, Coronox decided to get caught up with what is currently going on: "The Blood Rose is active now," Derek said. "How ironic; you named her after the literal definition of death incarnate, Coronox." Gary rolled his eyes, only because he said it back when deciding nicknames when the four first became The Horsemen. Speaking of, everyone that didn't know about it-four people, to be exact-just stared at them with confusion.

"Wait, none of you know anything of what we are talking about?" Coronox asked the four. They shook their heads. "Ok, I would expect that from you three, but you…" he pointed at Glynda while talking, "…I would have thought that you, of all people, would know about them, seeing as though you're nearest to Ozpin most of the time."

Glynda just shrugged, and said, "Unfortunately, there are things that I'm not told; I'm guessing that The Horsemen discussion was never revealed to me." Coronox rolled his eyes, his way of saying 'Typical person.' In this case, it's 'Typical Ozpin': "Alright then, seeing as though this isn't the place to have a history discussion with you four, I suggest you return to Ozpin to get the full details." Yang and Weiss gladly ran, hoping to get Ruby off their minds. Blake was still skulking at the edge of the forest, Gambrol Shroud still in hand.

"I'll talk to her," Derek said. Coronox and Onyx were about to object, but Gary shook his head. "He was closer to her than either of us; I suggest we let him do his work," Gary told them. Onyx went silent, but Coronox was still looking unsure. "Hey, in the meantime, who's your friend?" Onyx also was curious, so she then said, "Yeah, let's head over to The Pit so we can talk."

And for once in his life, Coronox didn't want this insanity to wreak havoc on anyone, especially Ruby. _She's suffered enough,_ Coronox thought. _It would be for the best if we can get to her, and keep her happy._ Sacrifices must be made, but in the end, he could care less. Ruby's protection will be ensued, even if it kills him in the process. Coronox smiled softly at that thought, and continued walking.

* * *

She was stumbling in the forest, blood splattered on her clothes from the guards and the Taijitus that attacked them. Ruby's thoughts were being plagued by voices that weren't her own; mainly, a fiery-tempered woman that appeared to enjoy pushing Ruby to seductively kill in such a fashion. How she knew Oblivion dumbfounded Ruby, because she had no idea whoever he or she was in the first place.

_Don't worry about him; he can't harm us now,_ the woman said. _The fire within you burns bright, hot, and it hungers for more. You could have stayed at the slaughter, feasted on the flesh of the dead, inspire fear in the soldiers and even the Grimm._ Ruby looked up at that; it made the woman gleefully laugh. _Yes, the Grimm. They smelled the scent of your murderous actions, and if they'd witness your ravenous hunger up close, they would cower before you. Those monsters may be mindless, but even they know fear._

Ruby chuckled at first. Then it started to grow into a laugh, a maniacal, sadistic, insane laugh. "So this is what being synched by minds feels like," Ruby said, a dark smile spread across her face. Her eyes were still silver, but the pupils were outlined red. "Such lust within this one: I may have some actual fun, even after Oblivion killed me. Besides, _he would never kill Ruby. But I will kill him._"

But first, she remembers that Ruby needs to heal up. Finding a cottage, she let Ruby's voice take over for the time being. _Besides,_ she thought,_ it'll be much more fun when more blood is on his hands, after all._

_Beacon Academy, The Horsemen's Pit_

While Coronox and Gary began repairing their hideout from the small battle between Ruby and the three Horsemen that were inside at the time, VulGrimm introduced himself to everyone that didn't know him. The people that did were, ironically enough, Coronox and Onyx, in which the two kept their eyes on him.

"So, tell us about your glorious escape from the Sea of Darkness, VulGrimm," Coronox said, pointing all attention towards the man in the suit. He smiled, and replied: "_Alright then, I might as well get the story over with, I suppose._

"_The Sea of Darkness, for those that do not know, is what Coronox calls his army. The Sea has over ten million Empty Blades, and two-point-five million Empty Souls inside, making it a force that many would believe to be unstoppable. Coronox here never releases all of his forces at once, because if he does, it would mean the end of all time. They don't call him The Light of Eternal Shadows for nothing, if you ask me._

"_There is also a binding key to every single Empty within the Sea of Darkness, preventing them from leaving freely. The only way they could leave is if Coronox calls on them, or someone breaks them out. If an Empty leaves without either being true, it gets disintegrated; no second chances, no revives, nothing can bring it back. How I got out was actually a curious thing to now think about._

"_Some guy in red managed to open the portal that led me here. He somewhat looked like Oblivion, but he was red, so I didn't trust him for a second. The moment the portal closed behind me, I felt my connection to that Sea sever, and I now am here._" VulGrimm leaned back in his chair, still pondering the events that brought him here. Coronox took over the story from that point, after hearing so much about his escape.

"He's part of a new experiment I've designed when I fought a man many years ago that had the ability to convert anyone he stares at into a replica of himself. I used one of the Empty Blades on him when he was weakened, and he converted into an Empty Soul. That wasn't the end of it, though." Onyx's eyes widened at what he was about to say. "He began transforming erratically; his body grew to large proportions, in which his body became long, bony, and was like titanium in strength; his arms grew wings; his feet became talons, his hands claws; his head was the most disturbing sight, so to put it into short terms, it became something dragon-like. Not Taituo dragon, but pure dragon.

"So, after the transformation, I placed him into a section that was mainly meant for traitorous Empties, and solidified it so it couldn't escape. I called on him multiple times for a show of power against others that opposed me. After that incident, I heard about a demon that has a wingless dragon as a pet on another world, in which they terrorized the populace heavily. I came by and converted it as well: They transformed too, but it didn't have the same insanity as the first one did, and I knew I was on to something. I placed the rider into the same section, and created the project known as The Forbidden Army. They are deadly beings converted and transformed by the Empty Blades, with certain traits, abilities, etc.

"VulGrimm here is one of those Forbidden subjects; he was made when a program inside a computer went haywire and became a deadly virus. I yanked him out-with a lot of agonizing waiting, I might add-of the computer, converted him, and unlike the other subjects, he didn't transform. His nickname was Enarous, only because he is still part virus. If you remember correctly, Gary, he and the Corruptor are one and the same." Gary nodded, and pulled out Legion, ready to kill VulGrimm. He raised his hands, saying, "_Hey now, there's no need to kill me. I was forced to work for Forenzic. However, I do understand your concern about me infecting others, and I will say this; that's in the past. I will only infect others when they are on the opposite side of us._" Though he didn't put away Legion, Gary nodded and lowered the staff.

Glynda, whom was hearing the whole thing, got up and began to leave, but stopped at the door, and looked at Coronox. "Should we find her, what would you like of us to do, Oblivion?" she asked, making Onyx immediately jump in shock. Coronox only smiled and said:

"_Do what you will, but do not kill her._"

* * *

**Yay, I'm finally done with this chapter! It was exhausting enough just trying to find a name for the new guy, more so writing the story carefully. Read and review, as usual. I'm now going to hop into a food coma and sleep for about ten days -.-**


	21. The Dark God's Manipulation

**I was writing this chapter as a slow-down day for the cast, but the intro didn't seem right to me. So, I scrapped the old chapter, and replaced it with this one instead. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Vale, Docks_

_This was supposed to be a routine patrol!_ Azure thought to herself. _I was hoping to just enjoy the evening, and I have to deal with damn Torchwick!_ Yep, just another day in the life of Vale, where people die, robberies take place, and the baddies do it with a smile on their faces.

Azure was a policewoman that was also a single mother to a son, Alex. Her concern was that she wouldn't make it back home one day because something horrible would happen to her. And for once in her life, she couldn't be more wrong about tonight: Torchwick held a pistol in her face, grinning wickedly at the woman's plight, while the members of the White Fang were taking care of the Dust shipment on the freighter, piling it into two airships that came in later after Roman and the goons landed first.

Here's how the night went before Azure began seeing her life flash before her eyes; she was driving down the poorer parts of Vale, because most of the crime occurs here, whether it be domestic violence to outright murder. But it was quieter than usual, and Azure had no idea what would happen, until she saw three airships fly overhead, a little too low to where suspicion began to grow in her head. Following behind them, she came across the docks and remembered that a freighter came in with Dust from one of the Schnee Refineries from someplace she couldn't pronounce. Finding that they were robbing the boat, Azure called the precinct, and found Roman walk out of the airship, helping the White Fang-_That doesn't seem right,_ Azure thought-murder the people on the freighter.

Pulling out her shotgun from the back, she quietly ran onto the ship, but was quickly caught. Killing off some of the members, she ran behind one of the storage crates, only to be blown up from a Dust round fired from Torchwick. Her only weapon was thrown overboard from the explosion, and was dragged back to the center to observe the heist. She could only see it from her peripheral vision, though; the gun pointed at her face kept her attention.

"So, my lovely lady," Roman began, the wicked smile growing larger, "I'm betting that you have family back at home; it's going to be a shame when they find out that you didn't come back." Azure spat in his face, in which he rewarded her by gun whipping her in the face. "Still got some spirit in you, huh? Well, I can fix that with ease," Roman said. Standing up, he cocked the trigger, and took aim right at her forehead; Azure had a look of determination, but in her mind, she was saying her final good-byes. "Heavily wounded, blood pumping out as if you were a cow, and yet you're still not afraid to die; how admirable. With that in mind, I might pay a visit to your son, if that's fine with you," Roman said. Azure's eyes widened, and realized that there was nothing that she could do.

"There's the face of my victim," he said in triumph. "But I am serious about your son, by the way. I might just drop off your bloodied, broken and torn body on the doorstep, or allow him to join you in the afterlife, if there is one." He slowly pulled the trigger, and Azure closed her eyes…

Only to see through her closed eyes a bright flash of light and heard a thunderous noise, and Roman yelling in shock and pain in front of her. She opened her eyes, and found that his hand was burned severely, and the gun off some distance from him. The White Fang members began running towards him, and had lightning strike their chest and faces, killing them. Roman looked around, and saw a young girl standing on one of the crates, about fifty feet away from him. She looked familiar, somehow.

"Well, hello Red!" Roman taunted sadistically, even though his hand was still charred to a crisp. "Isn't it past your bedtime, right now? Wait, why are you wearing black?" The girl hopped down, and began walking over towards him. "Red? Are you talking about Ruby?" she said. "I'm not Ruby, if that's whom you're referring to. My name is Onyx." She pulled out a dagger, and threw it at his feet, causing lightning to explode in front of Roman, knocking him back. "And if you call me Black at any point in time, that Kunai will be thrown in your face." She then gave a sharp kick in his ass, making him run off to the airship. Before it took off, Onyx threw a small device onto the fleeing craft, and looked at the woman that was still lying down on the freighter.

"Th…thank you," she said weakly. "I thought I was about to die." She coughed up blood, and looked at her wounds. "That, or I am dying right now." Onyx would laugh, but she was more concerned about the dying woman on the deck right now. "What's your name, officer?" she asked.

"Azure Monroe; I don't think I need to tell you my job, because you guessed it already," the woman said. She tried to get up, but winced in pain, and Onyx ran over, holding up the bloodied woman. "Don't bother getting up, save your strength," she said.

"No…I must get back to my son," Azure said, trying to push her off. Onyx, realizing that she was as stubborn as herself, said this; "Should you die on me, I'm not forgiving you." Azure only laughed, and coughed more. _It hurts to laugh_, she thought, a small smile growing on her face.

The duo began walking off the deck, slowly but surely. Minutes later, just before reaching the patrol car, Azure began coughing violently, and fell onto the concrete, luckily being saved by Onyx keeping her from hitting the ground too hard. "Still not forgiving you," Onyx deadpanned, getting a weak laugh from Azure.

"I do not deny that fact. But I have a request for you," Azure said, and Onyx took interest in that. "I'm listening."

"I have a son, Alex is his name. He knows what job I'm in, and he is always fearful that I won't make it back home," Azure said weakly. "I'm guessing I will not be coming home this time."

"Don't say that," Onyx replied. "He's your son, and if I know something, you would do anything to be with him. That's how I feel every single day when I'm with Coronox; I would do anything to keep being with him." Azure's eyes became softer at what she said, and smiled.

"I know, but should I die, could you look after him for me?" Azure said. Onyx had to think about it for a few moments. "I'm the only one he has, and his jackass father left the two of us alone." Onyx then grabbed her hand, and said, "Me and Coronox will look after him as if he was our own." Azure smiled, and closed her eyes. Onyx checked for a pulse, and she got no response from the body; she was dead.

_Azure's House_

Alex was worried sick; his mother hadn't gotten back home in hours, and made dinner while waiting patiently for her. _I know she's a cop and all, but she's late-later than usual,_ Alex thought. He was staring at a blank TV screen, hoping that she would walk in the door, when he heard the doorknob turning. He jumped up and ran over to the door, and found…someone unfamiliar to him.

"Who are you, and where is my mother?" he asked, pulling out a gun from behind him. The woman held up her hands, and began talking with a silky voice that made his resolve crumble ever so slowly; "It's fine, Alex, I'm not your enemy," she said. Alex looked up at that, and replied, "How do you know my name?"

"Your mother told me about you," she said. "And, speaking of…I have some bad news." Alex's eyes began to tear up, realizing what she was about to say. "She's dead, isn't she?" he said, his voice wavering. The woman nodded, and Alex dropped the gun, covering his eyes as he cried his heart out. "I'm sorry for your loss," she said, hugging him as he sobbed harder. "I'm Onyx, seeing as though you asked earlier. Also, your mother requested me to do something before she died." Alex looked up, his eyes still watery. "She asked of me to look after you should she die." She noticed that he was confused, so she clarified with this; "She asked of me to become your mother, should she pass away.

"However, here's something that you need to know; you're not safe here. You need to pack up your clothes and come with me as soon as you can. Roman knows where you live, and he will kill you too." Alex nodded and ran to his room quickly, with Onyx reaching over to her earpiece. "Coronox, he's perfect," she said.

"Are you certain?" Coronox asked. "He could be weaker, remember what happened last time."

"I know that, but he's different. He would have shot a gun at me, if I was anyone that looked threatening," Onyx replied. "Alex is perfect for part two, so we are considered lucky."

"I'll need to see him for myself, but you may be right," Coronox said. "So, bring him to the house, he'll be safe there."

"Ok, I will see you soon." Onyx looked up, and saw Alex with two suitcases behind him. "Are you ready to go, Alex?" He nodded, still teary eyed. "Then let's go home."

Walking out the door, Alex began to walk towards his destiny…

* * *

_A few weeks earlier…_

Roman was sitting at the conference table, just swinging his cane around as if he was bored. "You guys didn't even put up a fight," he said. Twelve other bodies in front of him were mutilated horridly. Some had their arms ripped off and shoved down their throats, and others were just too horrific to even describe, but were easier to stomach just by looking at them. The door opened up, and the man he wanted to see just walked right in.

"Adam! So glad you could come by. Here, have a seat that doesn't have a corpse or blood on it," Roman said delightfully. All Adam could do was grimace at the sight. "Thanks, but I rather stand," he replied. Roman shrugged, and said, "Your loss.

"Anyways, how is little Red doing? Did you give her the serum, by any chance?" Adam looked at him through the mask he wore, and said, "Yes, she wasn't even paying attention, all she was doing was sobbing on my shoulder." Roman raised an eyebrow, and Adam hastily replied, "Not literally, but you should have seen her; she's breaking down faster than usual." Roman breathed out a sigh of relief, and then said, "Well, that's good. Anyways, Operation Burning Roses is underway; let's see if it undermines the Horsemen in any way possible because of her."

"That reminds me, while Ruby Rose is running amok, we need more Dust if we are to bring back Cinder; she's still a valuable asset to our plans," Adam said. "The distraction she'll put up will buy us time to get as much Dust as we need, maybe more." Roman smiled at that, and asked, "When would you like to rob a store, my dear friend?" Adam shook his head, and replied, "Bigger than a store." Roman's eyes widened, and said, "Freighter? Hmm, you are a dangerous person to be around, probably more so than that Coronox guy."

"Coronox?" Adam said suddenly. "No, you have no idea what he's capable of. I've witnessed him kill Cinder brutally-how did you think she died in that fashion, because I know for certain that Grimm can't even cause that much damage." Roman looked up at that, and asked him, "Is he that much of a threat? Then we should take him down quickly while he tries to deal with Ruby."

"There's also that issue," Adam replied, surprising Roman. "Coronox has something for Ruby; it's definitely not love, it's more…how should I say this? It's like he owes her something, or he made a promise to someone that was important to her-"

He stopped mid-sentence, and Roman noticed this. "Hey, why'd you stop? I was plotting something important here from you talking, and then my plan gets ruined because you decided to shut up," he said, in mock fury. Adam looked at him with a face that even Roman didn't get to see often; it was _fear_. "If I wasn't mistaken, we sent out men to capture Drake Flame twelve years ago, and we failed at that. Everyone was killed in action, and four people got away, with three of them we recognize as a threat: Gary and Calvin Pheunomic, and Drake Flame. The final one was someone that took out most of our squad with two crescent blades…it can't be." He stopped, looked directly at Roman's eyes, and said this:

"Coronox killed them all, and made a promise to one of the dead civilians. How he's still here surprises me, and now, he's planning something. It seems as though he's one step ahead of us."

"Not all the time, but I do that on purpose, to be honest." Both Roman and Adam began to look around for the person that said that, and then found one of the corpses moving around its head, popping it multiple times. Adam realized who that could be: "Oblivion. I thought you would be here."

"A pleasure to meet you once again, Adam; and no, I didn't plan this, but I was just listening to the two of you talk about your plans. It's impressive on how well a dead body can soak up information just from hearing someone talk to it," the corpse in Oblivion's voice said. Roman was beyond confused, and said, "Hang on a second, didn't I kill you?" The corpse looked at him with the one eye that was functioning; the other was a bloody, gory mess, but it glowed yellow in the eye socket, saying that Oblivion could still see through it. "You killed the person that once occupied the body; I'm just borrowing it for this meeting.

"But here's the thing; I heard about this serum, and it's quite a deadly toxin to the person: It doesn't kill the person, but it pushes their desires to deadly levels. You should know what I'm talking about by now, hopefully. The serum mainly acts on the mentality of the subject at hand, and if the mind is in pristine condition-which is something I rarely see-and undamaged, the serum doesn't work at all." Adam shuffled nervously, and Roman could only gape at the talking corpse. "In Ruby's case, the serum is a very deadly weapon; she lost her mother at a very young age, found out her sister is adopted, and has been dumped by Gary Pheunomic. If anything, she is the perfect candidate for the serum to affect her.

"However, you compromised her safety by making us go on a wild goose chase to bring her back to Beacon, all because her mind is addled by a stupid toxin. Should she die in the process, the next meeting will be your last." The yellow glow began to flicker. "Also, Roman? Remember this: Beware the woman in black, for she is deadlier than you would think." The corpse flopped over once, and was dead once again.

Adam was still in a state of shock, and Roman made certain that it was dead by shooting a Dust round at it. "Was that really necessary?" Adam asked.

"Yes, because I don't want zombies roaming this pathetic planet like the last two times already." Roman replied, and Adam merely shrugged. "Well then, let's plan the robbery, shall we?"

_Beacon Academy, The Horsemen's Pit_

The vial of fluid was being rotated in the claw-like fingers of Oblivion. He recently retrieved it from his partner back on Earth, whom was working diligently on the first project he assigned them before he left. It was designed to remove all toxins from the human body, specifically the one that is causing havoc in Ruby's mind. Oblivion smiled, and continued to rotate it carefully; the vial itself was able to resist cracking upon it being dropped, but his claws could actually puncture the vial if Oblivion pinched it on accident. He looked up, and saw Onyx standing in the doorway.

"Hey Oblivion, what do you have there?" she asked. Oblivion looked back at it and said, "_You know how Ruby is…acting now, right?_" Onyx nodded her head. "_Well, I checked her blood before running back to you guys; though I couldn't get much, it turns out that she's being influenced by something. So, I called my business partner back on Earth to do some research on the blood, and he sent me this._" Putting the vial down carefully, Oblivion sighed in annoyance. "_I tested it already on other students experiencing the same thing Ruby is, and it had no effect. Just another memento, I guess._" Onyx wrapped her arms around Oblivion, and said in her soothing voice:  
"Hey, don't let this bring you down. You'll find something, I'm sure of it. Just keep looking and testing; it may save Ruby's sanity." She got up and walked away, leaving Oblivion stunned, at least in her own opinion.

Oblivion reverted back to Coronox after about thirty seconds, and smiled. "_You know, I'm curious as to why you lied to her, Oblivion,_" VulGrimm said, walking out of the shadows. Coronox looked at him, keeping his smile, and replied, "She doesn't need to know yet. I don't play by the rules, remember?" VulGrimm was not amused by that answer.

"_I'm serious, why are you waiting right now? You could find Ruby, give her that antidote, and have everything fixed up in no time._" Coronox's smile vanished, and was replaced by something sinister. "There are a few reasons as to why I wait: First, like I said, I don't play the game as others do, because I manipulate it. Some things I let go unnoticed, because they don't involve me. In other cases, I pull the strings, make the kill that the innocent wouldn't, and control events that hold my interest.

"Second, I don't want to head over to Ruby's location, even though I know where it is right now. And if I gave her that antidote, the crimes on her head still remain, and she is blissfully unaware of that. Just giving something a cure doesn't fix the damage in a blink of an eye; it takes time.

"Third, remember whom you're talking to. I don't take orders from anyone, _especially you_," Coronox finished, ending in a darker tone to get his point across. VulGrimm was still confused, but then realization came to him, and he said, "_You're playing by the Scroll's design, aren't you?!_" Coronox began clapping, and replied, "BINGO! Where's the prize for that demon of mine?" VulGrimm just rolled his eyes, but returned to being serious, even a bit concerned.

"_Oblivion, you know how dangerous it is by using it every day; humans lost their minds staring at that ocean of knowledge._" He was shut up quickly by Coronox, because he then said, "Did you hear something?"

"_No, I don't hear anythi-wait, what is that noise?_" The two dimensional beings just looked at each other, and ran outside, hoping that it wasn't what they thought it would be.

* * *

They were running in the halls, hearing a loud pitched noise in the halls. Naturally, most people won't be bothered by that kind of noise, but Coronox, VulGrimm, and Onyx weren't exactly normal people. Coronox and VulGrimm ended up running into Onyx, whom was running to the exact same source.

"You guys are hearing this too?" she asked worriedly. Coronox looked at VulGrimm, and said, "Wait, you are as well?" She nodded, and replied, "It's coming from the courtyard, and I haven't seen Derek or Gary anywhere. I'm not certain if this is some sort of insanity period for Derek because of his Grimm nature, but I'm also uncertain if Gary still has his sanity intact." Coronox's eyes widened, and remembered something important.

_FLASHBACK_

Coronox was fighting Forenzic the First, and was imitating that he was getting his ass handed to him; a normal day, if Gary hadn't stabbed her with Legion. Coronox watched with horror as Gary began having visions of mutilation, death, and outright hatred. Realizing that he would die from the shadows corrupting him too quickly, he fired an arrow at Gary's arm to prevent it from getting out of hand. Once it hit, the shadows that surrounded Legion returned to Forenzic the First, and Coronox realized what happened; Gary absorbed some of Forenzic's Grimm Nest Essences. Wasting no time, he killed off Forenzic (or so he thought) and began firing arrows at the Rift directly above him, destroying it in the process.

_END FLASHBACK_

Coronox blinked multiple times, and realized what is now going on. "Damn it, Gary. I wanted you to embrace it, but not let it consume you in the process," he said out loud. Onyx looked at him in shock, and VulGrimm peeked out the window. "_It's Gary, he's lost it,_" he said, returning his gaze back to Coronox and Onyx, only to have them vanish. "_Alright then, leave me behind, like I give a shit, anyways._"

While Coronox and Onyx was running towards the courtyard, the former of the two had an idea. "Onyx, are you willing to be thrown into the fray for the moment?" he asked. Her eyes widened, and a smile grew on her face; one that Coronox was very familiar with. "What's the plan, Dark God?"

_Courtyard, minutes later_

Oblivion smiled on the inside of a very bloody, torn apart Coronox, courtesy of his mortal enemy Sin. He took Gary's form over because someone decided to push his buttons a little bit too much, and now he made Coronox bleed extensively. After causing an explosion with some Hope Dust, he "shut down" all connections so Sin/Gary could kill Coronox. Now, he just stared at a spear with five spearheads on it, ready to impale him. _"HEAD MATTER SPLATTER, BITCH!"_ Sin cried out, insanity clearly in his voice. "Heh…it wouldn't matter anyways, Sin," Coronox weakly replied.

That stopped him in his tracks, the spear just inches off his face. "_Wh-what do you mean, it wouldn't matter?_" Confusion was mixed with the insanity in Sin's voice, and Coronox smiled. "_I'm about to kill you, and that's your last words? EXPLAIN TO ME WHY IT WOULDN'T MATTER, YOU WEAK SHADOWY SHRUBBERY!_"

"You would just be killing the host, Sin. Do you remember how the last one died?" he replied, the smile growing wider each second. Sin, who was reminiscing the event of the last death of the host, began to realize what was about to happen next. "That's right, once the host died, the killer ended up dying horribly, along with the people that were on his side. Oblivion killed them, and showed no remorse. The same will happen to you, should you deal the killing blow, Sin."

"_Oh please! He's now weaker than he was before, and 10,000 years of training patiently for this day has finally paid off! I will kill you first, and then kill Oblivion! I will be the next Oblivion, and there isn't a damn thing you could do about it!_" Sin ranted, and Coronox wasn't even stunned at the outburst; in fact, his eyes narrowed, and the smile grew larger. "But here's something you forgot; should Oblivion die, all his creations die, including you," Coronox countered, and Sin's eyes widened. "Along with a couple of other things: First, you cut off everything that gave power to the host. With that in mind, Oblivion thinks I'm dead, so he's on his way right about now.

"Second, he fights very dirty, and if you remember his loses correctly, he decimated the victors the next round. He just studied you, and he has a plan already set in motion to kill you. Not defeat you, but make it to where you never exist again.

"And finally, just so you're listening, there is something I can do, and you aren't looking at it at the moment." Sin looked at the pool of blood around Coronox, and noticed that it was smoking right now; the latter was somehow using his aura and semblance to cause his blood to boil, literally. Coronox still had that smile on his face, and Sin looked over to his left; Onyx, Veronica, the other members of Teams CORE, DRGN, RWBY, GRAY, Glynda, and Qrow were right in front of him. Sin had a look of shock, and then his maniacal smile returned.

"_My my, you are clever; I hadn't thought of removing your normal aura/semblance through the Hope Dust. But, that just means I'll have to kill you in front of everyone observing at this moment. With that in mind, give Hell my regards, you fucking son of a bitch!_" Raising the Dark Temptations, he slammed it into Coronox's face…

Only to have it blocked. "_Wh…what?!_" he said in total confusion. He looked back at the group over on his left, to find them as shocked as he was. He looked back down, and saw that a hand was right in the way of the spear. "Then again, I may have forgotten one thing," Coronox said, his composure returning back to himself. "Oblivion isn't weak, his habit of making himself lose makes his next victory sweeter. And that Hope Dust you injected? It's useless against me; you should have remembered that by now." The hand shoved the spear back, throwing Sin off balance. He looked again, and noticed it was on Coronox's body, but it was different than last time; it was completely black. "_But...I thought I cut off all connections! That's what the Hope Dust does to someone like__ yourself!_" Sin shouted, fear spreading quickly across his mind. Coronox smiled darkly, and replied, "_That's exactly what I wanted to make you believe, Sin. I shut off my regeneration so you could injure me as much as possible, and now..._" He paused, and looked around the current area._  
_

Darkness was lifting up from the forest, but it didn't stop there: The creatures of Grimm that were charging the area stopped suddenly, having their own energy being drained, and died after a few minutes. Sin looked skyward, and saw that it was becoming nighttime, even though it was noon. "_Oh god! Not__ now!_" he cried. Looking back at Coronox, he charged at him, screaming, "_I WON'T LET YOU STOP ME NOW,__ OBLIVION!_" He was stopped again, this time by red lightning hitting his face. "I will not let you interfere with this event, Sin," Onyx declared. "Qrow, Glynda, ready for this fight?" Glynda nodded, but Qrow looked at her, and asked, "And why should I listen to you, Miss...?" He quickly received a glare from the two women, and he muttered in response, "Nevermind..."

Sin just smiled, and was about to retort, but a quake occurred without warning, much more violent than the last one. Everyone that wasn't prepared for the sudden tremble fell onto the floor, with Onyx, Glynda, Qrow, and Sin lose their balance momentarily. The four looked at the spot where Coronox was supposed to be, and didn't see him. Onyx then felt a presence that was almost unfamiliar to her, and Sin began to panic because he also felt it as well. "That power...he is truly going to access it," Onyx said to herself. Looking at the other two, she then said, "This fight isn't ours anymore, but we need to get on the ground right now, otherwise we will get caught in the blast." Qrow was confused, and Onyx pointed up, directly at something glowing white. "Don't believe me? Then it was nice knowing you, Qrow." She flopped onto the concrete, finding Glynda already on the ground before she did. Soon, another grunt, and Onyx found the old man on the ground with them. "Here we go..." she whispered.

* * *

The glowing light grew brighter by the second, blinding Sin temporarily. Then, the words that only one being ever spoke flowed out, being clear as day, and as loud as a gun:

"_Wrath of Shadows, Rage of Darkness, Insanity of Power, Osmosis of Light, bring out the End of Days..._"

Sin began firing Dark Temptations at the light, hoping that it would get destroyed. To his misfortune, the darkness enveloping the light deflected each shot, and that brought out more fear from Sin. "_OH FUCK, I SURRENDER, JUST PLEASE LET ME__ LIVE!_" he cried, throwing away the spear and kneeling. He was ignored, and the final words were uttered:

"_And let the Tempest guide it towards it's victory._"

* * *

**I SPENT ABOUT FOUR DAYS OF MY LIFE ON THIS SINGLE CHAPTER, MY GOD AM I TIRED. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if Onyx came into my house and gave me an amazing massage. Read and Review, as usual. Bleugh, I must sleep.**

**EDIT: I decided to make this a more enticing cliffhanger ending, and gave Oblivion something even worse than Osmosis; Tempest. I won't spoil it here, I'll create the next chapter showing Sin getting his ass kicked by this new guy. And I had to remake the ending, cause I had nothing else to write at the time.**


	22. Tempest

**No A/N, I'd either spoil the chapter here or do something else stupid.**

* * *

_Ten thousand years ago, location: CLASSIFIED_

A stale breeze rushed through the red soil; it had the stench of death, rage, and power riding its current. Oblivion was standing twenty-two feet away from Onyx, who had a sword pushed on her neck, wielded by Azrael, his second-in-command. "Oblivion! So good to have you here right now, my lord. Have you come by to witness the beginning of the cleansing?" he asked, his voice having the trail of insanity upon it. "_Cleansing? Is that what you're calling it now; slaughtering hundreds of millions of normal citizens that aren't corrupted?! What has gotten into you, Azrael?!_" Oblivion shouted with rage. He then noticed the yellow eyes had something inside them; there were black cracks on the yellow, a sure sign of dark corruption.

"_Azrael, listen to me right now; you've been corrupted by the darkness. If you let me help you, you could see the error of your ways,_" he pleaded, but Azrael shouted in reply, "NO! I'm not the one corrupt, I feel as normal as I should. It's YOU that's been corrupted by the darkness, not me!" Onyx struggled at the blade that was holding her hostage, but to no avail. She and Oblivion looked around, and saw that Oblivion's own men pointed their guns at the so-called corrupt leader. "And to begin the cleansing, she goes first!" With a swift slice, Onyx's neck bled ichor, and she fell towards the red ground; Oblivion cried out in agonizing sorrow at the sudden bloodshed, and was shot in the knees by his soldiers to prevent him from running after the falling woman.

"C'mon, Osmosis, can you not move anymore?" Azrael taunted, laughing at his sorrow. "We all have been studying your fighting style ever since you made us, and we know each move you make! You can't win against your own people, even with that powerful form!" Oblivion couldn't bear to see his only love die, and he closed his eyes, waiting for death himself.

"_You are such a weakling._"

His eyes snapped open, and found himself staring at…himself, but something was off: The eyes were white, but they were brighter, and more menacing than before; the cloak was creating an aura of darkness, and the power he was receiving from that form…it was almost too much for him.

"_Now, let's end their reign of terror. Remember the oath of Tempest…_" the other Oblivion said. A flash of white, and Oblivion was back at the red planet. "Any last words, Dark God?!" Azrael asked, his smile widening as his sword planned to decapitate the being of shadow. "_Yes._

"_Wrath of Shadows, Rage of Darkness, Insanity of Power, Osmosis of Light, bring out the End of Days…_"

An explosion blasted Azrael and all the troops fifty feet away from Oblivion, and energy was seeping from the Dark God's form. He stood up, and took the form of the other Oblivion back in his mind. In his hand was a sword that was a cameo of white and black, and was radiating power that could even rival Oblivion's own.

"_And let the Tempest guide it towards its victory._" The eyes opened, and Oblivion realized that he could barely hold back the power within himself. Looking skyward, the moon wasn't red: Oblivion smiled at that. Azrael knew something was different this time, because he didn't recognize this form at all. "What the hell…what the hell is this crap?!" he shouted, confusion trailing his words. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Oblivion looked at his sic, and then said;

"_I am Tempest, Azrael,_" he said, his voice expressionless. "_I am the final form of Oblivion, and will be your demise._" Slowly pointing the sword behind him, he kneeled, and waited. Azrael, who wasn't at all patient towards his enemies, charged forward, screaming, "FINAL FORM, MY ASS! DIFFERENT FORM, SAME OBLIVION, YOU WILL DIE THE SAME WAY!" Oblivion narrowed his eyes, and said, "_End Strike._" He teleported behind Azrael, in which he stopped in his tracks; the sword was swung forward, a light flashed, and Azrael fell to the ground. His spirit was being drained by the sword, in which after a few seconds, the body was no longer existent.

Oblivion looked ahead, and smiled: "_Now, for the rest of the population I made._" He charged at speeds that he couldn't even imagine. "_FOR ONYX FORSAW!_" he screamed, slicing the sword at all that stood in his path.

_Ten years later…_

Tempest stared at Sin, whom was kneeling in front of him. "_Please, spare me. I had nothing to do with this, so please let me live,_" he pleaded, hoping that he would be the only survivor. They were standing in a field of shadows, the last thing remaining of the Dark Solace Empire; Oblivion's creation that backstabbed him in the same way as his brother did. Now, Tempest was contemplating the thought of hoping that he would not make that mistake with Sin.

"_You are spared, Sin. However, I do not trust you. Therefore, you are to be imprisoned by a species known as Archangel. Should they contact you on accident or on purpose, you are to ignore them unless I or another form says otherwise,_" Tempest said, his expressionless voice echoing across the planet. "_And if you end up attacking anyone I happen to care about, you will die, and there will be no retribution for you._" Sin nodded vigorously, and replied, "_Thank you, Oblivion! I will not give you a reason to kill me at any point in time._" He was stabbed by a dark tendril, and vanished.

Tempest flew up, and destroyed the planet after reaching a considerable distance. In the depths of space, he realized that his power was noticed by all species. To show them what it meant, he said this: "_BEWARE THE TEMPEST!_"

* * *

_Present Day, Remnant, Beacon Academy, Courtyard_

Sin recognized the same power as before, only this time, it was much stronger than before; Tempest has been growing in strength ever since that day occurred, and he wouldn't be stopped with his wrath. Onyx shuddered at the energy; she felt it just before her world went dark; now she would witness it alive in Remnant. VulGrimm never expected this power to return after the Storm, but now it was happening again. The difference is that there is only one that stood as the enemy.

As for Oblivion, he never got over the amount of power that Tempest possesses. _Sin is going to die, and there is no one that will stop his demise,_ he thought. He landed back on the ground slowly, and was being observed by everyone witnessing the new form: His glowing white eyes were brighter; the cloak had begun emitting a dark aura on each tendril it possessed, with more tendrils than even Osmosis had; the weapon he held in his hand was clearly brimming with power; and to top it all off, his wings were larger, his tendrils on his back were longer, and everything else was quite normal.

"Tempest…" Onyx whispered, but Qrow caught the word, and asked her, "What is 'Tempest'?"

"Tempest is the final form of Oblivion; his power is what destroys everything in his path. Now, Sin stands before the Storm, and will fall to its wrath," she explained. "The thing is, though, even I don't know anything about it besides the power it beholds, except that Oblivion can barely contain it." Qrow's eyes widened, and continued to observe. Sin, who was looking for a way out, grabbed Dark Temptations, and pointed it at Tempest. "_DON'T GET ANY CLOSER, OBLIVION! I WANT TO LIVE, AND THIS IS NOT HOW I WANT TO DIE,_" he shouts in fear. "_I WANT TO DIE FIGHTING, NOT BE SENT TO THAT SWORD OF YOURS!_" Tempest just stood there, and replied in the expressionless voice that never failed to send chills down his spine:

"_You have betrayed my trust, Sin. What's worse is that you forgot about me; Osmosis was kind enough to release you to do your work, but you were so hungry for freedom, you put people that Gary Pheunomic cared about in harm's way. And you put the people I cared about in the same path, so thus, your fate is sealed._" He pulled back the sword, and said one thing; "_Eternal Slayer._" He charged forward, and in the audience's eyes, he missed. But to the eyes of Onyx and VulGrimm, he hit the center of the bull's-eye. Sin stood there, shaking so violently, he didn't notice he dropped the spear. Tempest swung the sword a few times, and sliced the air; the moment he did that, Sin began screaming in agony, and fell to the ground, writhing in pain and terror.

His eyes and mouth began to mist, and began drifting into the sword. Seconds later, Gary's features began to return; the green/red aura began to dissipate; the spear flaked away, returning to Legion's old staff form; and seconds later, a scream rang out, and a slight burst came from the sword. "_Sin is now dead,_" Tempest said, and motioned the crowd to stand once more. Glynda, who was observing the scene without saying anything, spoke first; "What are you, truly?"

"_I am something that shouldn't be even given a reason as to why I should be your enemy, Goodwitch,_" the Dark God replied, his emotions not even displayable. "_I manipulate the events that occur everywhere, with the help of the Scroll, of course. I know everything that happens as we speak, and to prove it to you, someone at Vale General has spotted Ruby Rose while taking one of their coworkers home, someone named Alysonne._" Weiss gasped in shock, and asked furiously, "Where is she?!" She began stomping forward, only to be shoved back by the radiating power emitting from Tempest.

"_I won't say until someone contacts the V.P.D, because someone here will begin a raid against Ruby Rose,_" Tempest replied. "_With that in mind, Coronox will be gathering the Horsemen to join the other members of RWBY, DRGN, and CORE to assist in the capture. And whatever you do, she is not to die; Summer made certain Wrath promise that._" Qrow's eyes widened, and then said, "So, you knew Summer all along. Why didn't you tell my niece that? You could have kept her from going insane!"

"_It isn't her fault; the blame goes to a serum that she was given during the Infection, by someone known as Adarus. It brings out the desires within someone, and it made them a deadly weapon in Ruby Rose herself. The unintentional side effect is that it activated a very powerful semblance within her, allowing herself to heal easily, even when she suffers severe injuries. It is similar to my own regeneration, but she isn't immortal. And here's the answer to your question, Qrow; I didn't tell her because I don't play by the normal rules of the game. I play according to the Scroll's design, and change it if necessary._"

Drake, who listened more intently than Glynda could ever hope, said, "So, all you do is plan the events ahead of time, and make those plans a reality?" Tempest nodded, and replied, "_Here's to prove my point, with my assistant, Gary Pheunomic._" He spun around, knocked Legion out of Gary's hands, and pointed the sword at his neck. Gary, who was waiting for his moment to strike against Oblivion for killing Sin, was unprepared for a sword that he couldn't comprehend. "_Understand this, Pheunomic: I am better than you can ever hope to be, but here's something that you can hope to do next._

"_Cinder is being resurrected as we speak. Yes, I did kill her during the Blood Moon-which is an easy fix-and yes, I did plan on killing her from the beginning. I won't say who is bringing her back, but they are quite the _scientists_, if you know what I mean._" Derek rushed forward, hoping to get a better result than Weiss did. All he got was multiple white chains made of large arrowheads wrap around his legs. "What the hell-"

"_Those, Derek Flame, are called the Chains of Tempest. There are more than those few that you see; a lot more,_" Tempest said, turning his head to face the Taituo Child. "_They act like the tendrils do, but they are much more visible. But this is not the time to fight; the time to fight is much later on. Which reminds me, Coronox is dying to return back to this realm; I might as well heed his wishes._

"_Until next we meet, this is where we part ways,_" he finished, and blasted both Gary and Derek away from him. The cloak wrapped around Tempest, and Onyx felt the power in the atmosphere drop immensely; Coronox has returned to Remnant. "Now, that is something I don't usually do often, but here's what will happen next," Coronox began.

"Once the police department calls in, Osmosis will lead the way towards where Ruby is currently hiding as of now, which means you'll be following him closely. Tempest told me before I came in that I should say nothing else until necessary, so that's about it. Any questions?"

"I have one," Qrow said, "Where's Summer Rose?" Coronox just looked at him, and replied, "Her body is dead, but her spirit lives on." He then closed his eyes, and the voice of Oblivion took over. "_The being that makes the sacrifice saves the world and allows another within to return to life; the spawn of darkness shall take the crown, and become what his creator failed to be once the time is right. When the Summer rises, the Shadows shall recede into the sword, and wait for their true master in the pit of barren snow._" He stopped, and Coronox opened his eyes once again.

"Does that answer your question? If not, then all we can do is to begin waiting for the call." Coronox walked towards the school, and left behind eighteen puppets, waiting for their own calling.

* * *

**No words for this chapter, I'm just at a peaceful state of mind. Read and Review, as usual.**


	23. Aftermath Part 2

**I just realized that there must be an aftermath chapter after all that shit happened in the last few chapters, just so I can slow down a bit. With that in mind, here it is, so enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_Team CORE's Dorm, Beacon Academy_

A loud groan shot Edward awake, and he just sighed at the familiarity of the noise: It has been a few weeks ever since they all found out that Oblivion was very dangerous to try and fuck around with, as it actually killed something inside Gary, the leader of Team GRAY. The transformation ended up putting a lot of pressure on Coronox's form, as it was generating a lot of power to where it could actually explode the human body Oblivion possessed.

Nevertheless, Coronox slowly got up, much unlike his usual speedy wake-up-and-get-ready-for-the-day. He leaned far back, popping his spine multiple times, muttering, "…always loved doing that." Coronox walked over to the bathroom-also unlike himself, because he never had any type of grimy smell on him during his time at Beacon-but stopped as he realized that he wasn't the only one awake.

"Morning, Edward," he said groggily. That also wasn't like him, because he'd normally use the nickname 'The Angel' to address Edward in any matter: This meant something clearly was bothering him. Before Edward could figure out what it might be, the bathroom door closed, and Edward swore he could feel dark energy in just closing it. _I may not be as powerful as Onyx or Gary could be, but even I know something is wrong,_ he thought. _I'll probably go talk to Onyx, let her know what's going on with Coronox._

Getting up, he threw on a blue t-shirt, jeans, and his boots, and headed over to Team RWBY's Dorm; Onyx was offered to stay there by the trio, and she gladly accepted. He was just about to open the door when he remembered that one or more could be changing in there. Either it was that, or doing other stuff. _That's it, no more of Blake's smut,_ Edward thought decisively. He knocked on the door, and waited for a response. What he was expecting was someone to open the door, what he wasn't expecting was that Onyx would be behind it.

"Hey Edward, how's it going?" she said happily. Onyx was already in her combat gear, which was very quick for someone like her, which didn't surprise Edward at all; the surprise was her next statement: "So, when are you going to drop the ball and ask me out, hm?"

"Wait wait wait, what now?!" was all the response Edward could push forward before his throat decided to join his brain and go to Atlas for vacation, and his cheeks pooled blood. Onyx smiled at her victory, and replied, "Joking, Angel. Sheesh, I never knew that you did have a crush on me until recently.

"Anyways, what's up, seeing as though you came down here at about 8:03?" Edward luckily pulled back the traitorous body parts that left him, and then said, "Something's off with Coronox." Before he could continue, Onyx waved him off. "He's fine; just give him a few days, and he'll recover easily."

"That's not my point, though," Edward cut her off in return. "He's been like this for three weeks now, and just recently, he went into the bathroom to probably take a shower. Once he closed the door, I felt a dark pulse emit from him, almost as though he's hiding something." Onyx's face turned from a joking one to a more serious tone. "You said you felt a dark pulse, right? If I'm not mistaken, the Storm's having a bleeding effect on Coronox. That means his aura, semblance, and powers in general are growing stronger," Onyx said, with a glare that could easily remind Edward of Coronox's soul-piercing stare. "Be careful around him now; the energy he's building up within, Coronox is going to try and restrain himself from using a lot of power, for it could mean grievous injury, or worse."

Edward remembered watching a movie a few months back; one of the scenes said never go full-retard, for it could have serious consequences; Coronox is definitely reminding him of that scene right now, and is trying to stop himself from even snorting.

Onyx didn't see this, and continued on, "…thank you for giving me this information, Edward; I'll keep an eye on him, and see if it causes any dangerous changes." Edward snapped back to reality, and nodded quickly. "Thank you for taking the time, Onyx. I just hope he can be fixed soon," he replied. Onyx smiled, and closed the door, and muttered something only Edward was able to hear; "…I hope so, Edward, I hope so…"

* * *

Water cascaded over his muscular back, and his sigh of relief echoed throughout the bathroom. Coronox realized how much he was changing because of the transformation; it was starting to really affect his combat abilities, as he constantly restrains himself from even using his aura, for fear of bringing about a total overkill to a battle. _Tempest's power is truly something to behold,_ the host thought. _I have felt sore when using BloodLust, because his power is impressive, but Tempest is something that shouldn't be used often._ He leaned forward, letting the shower fire down shells of rain on his aching body. "Note to self," Coronox muttered. "Tempest is a trump card in dire situations, nothing more."

He jumped slightly when someone hugged him from behind, and he then chuckled. "I'm guessing that I left the door unlocked, right?" he asked the person.

"You sure did, stud," the voice of Rebecca rang out seductively. "Where you waiting for me, by any chance?"

"Not really. I was simply too sore to remember to lock the damn thing," Coronox replied. Rebecca laughed quietly, and was tracing his back with some water that landed on her, bringing out some shuddering from Coronox. "Well, I forced Olivia out of the dorm, saying something about finding a Taivermore, and getting a reward for bringing its head back in, so we have all the time in the world right now," she said, going lower on his backside.

* * *

Time seemed to freeze, and someone was searching frantically for something important. "I knew it was here somewhere," the person said.

"_TehUnoman? What the fuck are you doing_?" Oblivion asked him. "Oh, you know, trying to find the voice recorders, because LEMONS AREN'T TO BE DISPLAYED IN THIS CHAPTER!" he replied. "As long as these things aren't here, I don't give a shit as to what they do, but lemons aren't supposed to be existent unless I authorize them."

"_Sheesh, no need to get crabby that quickly,_" the Dark God muttered. "_Wait, you took out the one in the dorm room, right?_"

"Yep, that one was easier to find than this one. Speaking of, here it is!" He held up the voice recorder, being very delighted; Oblivion just sighed, and then asked, "_Are we done here? I still want to watch this, you know._" TehUnoman just sighed, and muttered, "Do what you want, not like I can stop you now."

* * *

_Training room_

He kept fighting the drones; each one was at maximum difficulty. Gary was tired, but he wanted to become stronger than Coronox will ever become. _Ozzy said that I should embrace the darkness,_ Gary thought as he tore through three drones at once. _The last time I did that, I nearly killed about three people. How am I able to embrace it, but control it at the same time?_

_It looks like Osmosis made a slight miscalculation when telling you to embrace it, Gary,_ a voice said. "Oblivion, you really need to stop that crap," Gary said nonchalantly. He turned around, and found that this one had no eyes at all. "I'm guessing you're Insanity, right?"

_Correct, Mr. Pheunomic: Ozzy is technically someone straightforward, in which he believes that the people he talks to have the knowledge to perform exactly as he expects. So, it didn't really surprise me that you unintentionally released Sin upon the world, Mr. Pheunomic,_ Insanity said. "Can you please stop calling me Mr. Pheunomic, because that's my dad," Gary replied. "But, please continue on what you're saying."

Insanity smiled, revealing his multiple rows of dagger teeth. _Certainly, Gary: Now, you need to embrace the darkness, that's a definitive; how you can control it is another matter altogether. So, let me put this in terms you could understand._ He paused, looked around the room, and leaned closer to Gary, whispering; _Don't let it touch your heart, for you will succumb to its temptations._

Gary was confused, so Insanity sighed in frustration. _Ok, let me put it in this way; if you let it take control of you, it'll become the Sin Incident. Control it, and it will follow your commands, though I will say it will act like a bitch and have its panties in a bundle when you first use it. So, talk to Coronox, and he'll help you out._ Gary then replied, "Ok, but there's something off about him after the Sin Incident-if that's what you're calling it now. It seems as though he's holding back something powerful, and it's affecting others around him. Even Onyx, whom I believe is his long lost love, is also being affected by the power he's restraining."

Insanity merely sighed, and said; _It happens when he takes on the form of something powerful, and then reverts to his human form. The amount of stress put on his body is about the same amount as how powerful the form is. You remember how sore he was after the Blood Moon?_ Gary nodded. _That would be BloodLust, my friend. He's weak, however, compared to Tempest. I may be insane, but even I'm no fool to go into a fight against that…thing._ Insanity's voice slightly shifted, in which Gary could have sworn it was nervousness, maybe even fear. _After the Sin Incident, Coronox got the AfterStorm; an effect that bleeds a lot of power from Tempest himself into Oblivion's human form._

"So, what you're saying here is that Coronox is as sore as he was after the Blood Moon, but it is a longer time period?" Gary interrupted, which caused him to fly across the room. _Don't interrupt me when I'm talking, you avian piece of shit_, Insanity said, though his voice was monotone, making Gary nervous.

_But, you are correct in those terms. He should be done in a few days, so once he's done being sore-I hope-you can go and train with him on using that dark power of yours._ He began to fade away, but stopped at the head for a few more seconds. _Oh, and could you get me a Blood Rose in a couple of days? It's for something important, so just give it to Coronox and he'll know what to do._ Gary nodded, and Insanity left the building.

_Once again, I have met another Oblivion form. This one was a little weird, though,_ Gary thought. _And now I realize how tired I am._ He stifled a yawn, and then began walking out of the room, kicking away some drone parts in the process. "I wonder what Ozpin's planning, because he hasn't sent us anywhere yet," Gary said to himself. "Not my main concern, anyways."

* * *

The room was nearly pitch-black, even though the Dust lamps on the walls were bright as day. Shadows swarmed around them clearly pointing out something immensely strong could cause a change in physics: Oblivion was that something.

He was sitting in his chair, or more like a throne, for that matter. The throne's frame was black steel, and the seat was a dark red color, somewhat like blood. In front of him was a table with a chessboard on top, but the chessboard was larger, the chess pieces were more numerous and detailed than usual, with the finishing touches being their names on the base of the pieces. There were three sides; the first was white. It resembled the forces of good; Beacon's students, Vytal's government, Ozpin and Glynda, and many others. The second was red. It resembled the faces of evil; specifically, the White Fang, Cinder Fall, Roman Torchwick, Grimm and his army of darkness, along with corrupt government officials. The third was black. They were in the middle of all the madness; Gary Pheunomic, Drake Flame, Onyx Forsaw, Ruby Rose, Coronox Kardas, Adam Taurus, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Long, and Summer Rose.

And right in the middle of the chessboard stood a tower with two chess pieces, a king and a queen, with the queen having no name. Both were made of gold, and the king piece had one name on it: Oblivion. He smiled; behind all the fighting, rage, hatred, lust, greed, pride, and many more, he was the one that manipulated everything in Remnant, from the small things to the endgame tactics. _That reminds me,_ Oblivion thought; _I need to send down that information to Coronox about Ozpin's endgame motives, along with making this game more interesting._ He picked up a chess piece labeled 'Sheriff Simon' and placed it at Ruby's chess piece, which was right nearby the white's side. He then moved more, and when he was done, many pieces, including his human host, were located near Ruby's chess piece.

"_Not yet, though,_" he muttered. "_The game will have more interest than just that, though. First things first…_" He reset the board to its last configuration, and brought out Coronox's piece, along with a few more, and waited. "_…time to get Coronox a date._" He leaned back in his throne, and a screen appeared. "_Let the games begin._"

* * *

**This was worth taking a few days to write, and the chessboard is somewhat the Scroll, but in Coronox's head, technically. Read and Review, as usual.**


	24. From Love to Lust

**Yep, I'm still not dead yet. Also, take the time to read 'Sorrow of the Damned', for it's worth your time reading it.**

* * *

_Undisclosed Location_

Oblivion kept watching how the events played out, changing them whenever he deemed it necessary, especially today. The Scroll then shook, pulling his attention away from the screen to the massive chessboard. It moved pieces around, until eight people were outside a location marked 'Rouge Camp.' "_The Agents vs. the Archangel and the Blood Rose?_" Oblivion pondered. "_My my, what an interesting setup, Ozpin: Isn't this supposed to be part of your endgame tactics? A bit too early to begin the operation, but that doesn't mean that I can't change it up a little bit._" He then reached over to one of the Kingdom pieces, and extracted two pawns from the piece-one of them named Lily, the other named Max-and placed them in the middle of the soon-to-be battle. "_There, now casualties will skyrocket, and you'll be setback. The Horsemen still have a major role in my plans, Ozpin; removing two of the five will be problematic,_" the Dark God said.

"_This occurs in five months from now, so we might as well wait it out. But first, reset to last configuration._" The board obliged by shining brightly; when it was done, it was set to 'Present Day'. Oblivion smiled, leaned back, and intertwined his fingers as his hands came together. "_And just like an old friend of mine said once; It's Showtime,_" he said, a trace of humor present in his voice.

_Beacon Academy_

"Did those two seriously get into a fight again?" Coronox asked his other two teammates, along with Gary and Derek being nearby to hear the question; they walked over to where Coronox was sitting, and observed the situation. As it turns out, Onyx stumbled into Rebecca getting all citrusy with Coronox in the shower, and practically threw her into the wall across the room, smashing the walls in the process. The fight was quite destructive, with Coronox eventually having to put a glyph between the two and forced Rebecca out the door. Luckily, she put on her clothes before getting pushed out. Onyx jumped into the window, smashing it up, and Coronox just sighed, seeing as though he needed another thing to fix up again.

After donning his armor, he activated a white-black glyph, which reversed all damage done in the dorm room. He walked over into the bathroom, turned on the faucet in the sink, and splashed some water in his face. "_Enjoying the attention right now?_" The voice made him perk up, and take a step back; Insanity was in the mirror, talking to him. "You should know better than to try and talk to me after something crazy happens," Coronox retorted.

"_They don't call me 'Insanity' for nothing, you know,_" he replied. "_But keep this in mind, mister man, plans are being made for everyone here, you're also included in this. Ozpin has an endgame plan to win, and Oblivion is trying to circumvent it as long as possible. Isn't being right in the middle of madness fun?"_

Coronox responded by punching the mirror, breaking it again. "_Well, that's no way to treat one of your forms, Coronox,_" Insanity said darkly.

"Madness is only for those that can't control their power; you just so happen to be part of the package I received," Coronox replied, smashing the mirror shard that had Insanity's face on it. That seemed to shut him up, which prompted Coronox to rebuild the mirror a third time. "Sheesh, it's like I've been traveling with the god of misfortu-" he was stopped midway into his sentence. "Misfortune; is that the piece I was missing?" he asked himself. His response came in the form of a black-red rose forming in the palm of his hand. "Your acknowledgement is noted, Summer, but you're time will come soon," he said.

* * *

_Minutes Later…_

"That is the case, mister man," Edward replied. "Apparently, those two women have a thing for you; one of them being your dead girlfriend, the other your friend with benefits." Derek smiled at his word choice, Gary shrugged, and Olivia was…off. She had her hood on, to prevent her friends seeing her face, and her right hand was clutching the bench she was sitting on, causing groans and cracking noises from the wood and metal being bent horrifically.

Coronox, suspecting Derek, turned to his left, and said, "Look, I know you're a Grimm and all, but you could at least go easy with the food, man." Derek snapped his head to face the Dark God's vessel, and retorted, "First off, that isn't coming from me. Second off, go fuck yourself." Gary chuckled at that, but replied, "It isn't, I've checked." Coronox became confused, and then looked across the table, to find that both of Edward's hands were on the table, and then to his right. "Olivia, you are ambidextrous?" he asked the hooded girl; she was eating her food with her left hand, and her right was at her side. She nearly jumped out of her seat, but remained calm, and said, "Yeah, what about you?" Coronox sensed something odd about her voice, but thought nothing of it. "I am, but I sometimes use my right hand in some cases." Gary snorted, and Derek covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing out loud. Their reward was getting both of their faces shoved into their trays of food by two dark tendrils coming from Coronox's cloak.

"Whoa, I barely thought about doing that to you guys in the first place," he said, genuinely surprised. Derek's hand lunged and grabbed the attacker's neck, and squeezed hard. The neck somewhat disintegrated in a bloody mist, and Coronox's head rolled freely throughout the cafeteria. Everyone in the immediate vicinity except for those that knew that nothing bad would come of it fled from the building in shock and fear. A few seconds later, the head rolled back towards the beheaded corpse and reattached itself. "Thank you for that, Derek. There was this one kink in the neck that I couldn't pop on my own," Coronox said casually, as if nothing happened.

Then his situational awareness kicked back in, and realized that people were standing behind him, and it got much quieter than usual. Well, if you add the fact that one's head rolls off of its body throughout the cafeteria, it can get very quiet very fast. But it was much quieter than before, because then Coronox said, "This is the part in which I get cut in half, right?" Gary leaned over to look at him, and replied, "You could say that."

_Oh fuck,_ was all he could think before he was violently lifted off of his seat by two sets of arms-both equally strong-and threw him across the room. Luckily, he landed on his feet, and found both Rebecca and Onyx staring at him. "…it's as if the ladies can't get enough of me…" he muttered. "Okay, a couple of questions: First, what is going on?"

"We both decided that fighting over you like how we are doing it now is pointless," Rebecca said first. Coronox sighed in relief, and replied, "Ok, that's one down. Second, what is going to happen next?"

"We'll be fighting over you in the sparring arena," Onyx said, surprising Coronox. "The winner gets you as their prize." Olivia's head perked up at that, but no one noticed. "So, let me wrap my head around this," Coronox started.

"You both stopped dramatically fighting over me, and now you've taken it to dueling? Kind of a big step for the both of you, and I wouldn't expect it from even you, Onyx." Gary ran up, and said, "Well, it wouldn't hurt, right? I mean, this might fix up the issues between both sides." Rebecca looked at him, ready to punch him, but thought on his words, and nodded slightly. "Great, let's get this dramatic duel over with, then," Derek said, joining in the conversation.

Olivia was still at the table with Edward, who was helping her out in any way possible. "I bailed you out on the bench, and I think Ozpin will find out that you damaged some property here," he said. "But you can't do this forever, and you know that." She looked at him, and with a dark voice, replied:

"It will be over soon, my friend."

* * *

Oblivion noticed something off about the chessboard; apparently, a third piece was converging onto the upcoming duel, about two minutes in. He tapped on the piece, and saw something of high interest. "_WHOA! Where did this come from?!_" He began doing scans on the mentality of the piece, and became anxious, laughing in nervousness and giddiness. "_This is a natural one? Ooh ho ho! No one is expecting this, not even Ozpin!_" He began clapping his hands, and bounced up and down on his chair; this was very much unlike his usual personality of reserve.

Eventually, he calmed himself, but the feeling that surfaced remained. "_Coronox, you lucky man; I think your day is about to get crazier than usual._"

* * *

_Sparring Arena_

_I'm starting to think that this was a bad idea,_ Coronox thought as he stood in the same position as Glynda would; only he mirrored it, so it would look different. Rebecca stood about seven yards away from where Onyx stood; Rebecca unsheathed her mace and readied her shield for the attack. But to her surprise, when the bell rang, Onyx just stood there. It caught Rebecca off guard, but she shook her head, and charged at her opponent. She jumped out of the way, and did something that no one was expecting; she punched the shield, and a shockwave erupted from the force, knocking Rebecca back.

"Like hell I'm letting you have him that easily, Voranus!" she shouted; it was much more menacing than even Coronox was used to. She clasped her hands together, and her physical features began to change; her black hair became a mixture between teal and blue; the cloak became a dark teal color; and two weapons appeared on her back. One was a broadsword that had a gun for the hilt; the other was a hammer that used the Kunai Onyx threw.

"The sword is called Lightning's Fury, the hammer is Thunder's Wrath," she said nonchalantly. Rebecca now realized that her opponent took on another form of fighting, and she doesn't know what to expect. Onyx drew the hammer first, and charged with speeds that Ruby would envy. Rebecca put up her shield, only to have nothing hit it; Onyx appeared right behind her, and fired a shot from the broadsword in her back. She was thrown off by the sudden change of attack, but promptly responded by firing her mace at Onyx, only to have it deflected by the cloak as she twirled for a few seconds.

Onyx then jumps into the air, hammer in both hands, and brought it crashing down onto Rebecca's location. She rolled out of the way, but was blasted back by the shockwave the hammer created. Rebecca recovered quickly, and threw her shield at Onyx. She raised her sword quickly to deflect the razor shield ready to decapitate her, and succeeded, but stumbled at the sudden attack. Rebecca took this as an opportunity to charge again, and fired her mace behind her, gaining momentum, along with catching the shield in the process.

When Onyx recovered, she had to raise her sword up to block the oncoming assault by the mace-wielding warrior; large powerhouse swings were landing on the weapons, but they were tiring Rebecca slowly. Constant use of aura, along with trying to stay alive from the new Onyx, was draining her. She would slip up only once, and it would be the end of her.

* * *

Oblivion watched on with anticipation, and realized the plight of one of the combatants. "_Well, that seems a bit unfair, Onyx,_" he said mockingly. "_Revealing what you can do against someone unprepared for your fighting prowess is a bit much, don't you think? Well, time to twist things up a bit._" He then picked up the piece inching closer to the two pieces in the arena, and knocked over Onyx's piece with the piece he held. "_She's just knocked out from the Dust, is all. Use your imagination from there,_" Oblivion stated.

* * *

Rebecca was soon knocked back again, and this time, she struggled to get up. Her aura was in the yellow, while Onyx's hadn't moved an inch. "You can't win, Voranus," she said darkly. "Coronox will belong to me once again, and you'll be left with nothing." Saying this, she charged, ready to end the fight…

Only to have a blast of Dust hit her straight in the face. Unprepared for the surprise attack, she was flung off the stage, and lost consciousness when she slammed into the wall. All faces were stunned by the change of events, and they became shocked when the intervener stepped into the arena.

"O-Olivia?!" Rebecca said in disbelief. "What are you doing?" The hooded girl had her staff out, with spear tip and all. "Winning this fight, sister," was all she said before she fired another blast of Dust at Rebecca. She raised her shield once again, and it slammed into it very sharply. _This isn't like last time,_ Rebecca thought, noticing the strength of the Dust. _The last time she and I fought, I barely won, and Olivia was giving her all. If memory serves, the last time she did an attack like that first one drained her pretty badly._ She checked the scroll, and gasped; the aura level of Olivia's didn't move from that first attack, or the last one she did on Onyx. _She got stronger,_ she concluded.

"Fine, if you want to win, then you'll have to really push yourself, sister!" Rebecca shouted, charging at her own flesh and blood. Olivia just stood there, waiting. _How can you not be experiencing Déjà vu right now,_ she thought. _But you know what, I'll give you something to enjoy._ She raised her staff diagonally to meet the mace swinging overhead, making certain to point the head to the floor. Rebecca didn't notice this until she looked up, to find the spear tip. "Oh fuck," was all she could say before she was blasted away for the umpteenth time.

"You've gotten weaker, sister," Olivia stated, sounding bored. "And you know what, I don't want this to be prolonged; I'll end it quickly." She walked over to her sister, who was now struggling to recover from the explosion, and hit her on the sides of her head-three times each-twirled the staff over her head, and landed a clean blow onto Rebecca's head, knocking her out consciously and of the arena.

Coronox was still stunned by the events that just occurred, and took a good, hard look into Olivia's eyes. "Looks like I won," she said before grabbing the back of his head, lowering it forcefully, and lustfully kissing him with a fire that could make Yang look cold. It was only a few seconds before Olivia's tongue decided to explore Coronox's mouth, and he muffled a 'Whoa!' sound, in which it sounded like surprise. She set his lips free, and said, "You have no idea on how long I've been waiting to do that."

* * *

"You can be a real douchebag, you know that, right?"

Coronox was in the exact same room as Oblivion was in. He told him everything that he somewhat did, and that made him very annoyed. "You know, if I wanted a girl, you could have just let me take care of it," Coronox said, still a bit angry.

"_You were focused on other things, so I decided to get this little part out of the way,_" Oblivion said. "_But that's one part on why I wanted you here, there are two others you need to know about, another one being about your new girlfriend._

"_Take a look at these statistics on her; it's actually something that caught my interest._" He tapped on Olivia's piece, and the screen displayed a lot of information, with a particular segment on her fighting prowess. "WHOA! Wait a minute, she grew that powerful in that amount of time?!" Coronox shockingly said; he couldn't believe it.

"_It's not natural, and you know it,_" Oblivion said. "_She's something different. My guess is that Olivia Voranus has a mental sync to something very powerful, and it's giving her all the power she wants._"

"Is it another Eternal? I thought you killed the last one?" Coronox asked, in which Oblivion had to think about it. Tapping on Olivia's chess piece, he began to scan her mind, only to be stopped. "_It could be a newly awakened one,_" Oblivion said, looking back up. "_And it appears to be smarter than the rest I've found._

"_So here's what you'll be doing; when she's asleep, you'll try and enter her mind. Don't look at her secrets, just try and find the mental being within her. I'll do the rest._" Coronox nodded, and then asked, "And the other part you wanted me here for?"

Oblivion waved his hand over the board, and it changed to the configuration he'd seen a few days ago. "_Ruby Rose has been spotted by one of the coworkers at Vale General. Tomorrow, they'll be sending in the former RWBY, Teams JNPR, DRGN, GRAY, and CORE, along with some droids to capture her alive. However, you'll be convincing the others that if she's being loved by others in totality, she can be controlled._"

"And should something happen that it fails?" Coronox suggested. Before Oblivion could respond, a familiar white cloak came into view out the corner of his eye. "Then my daughter will be captured. Ozpin will tell you to not interfere, even to use your forms. That's where I'll come in," Summer said. Oblivion nodded, and replied, "_And should that happen, Gary will be killed while helping you and the others flee the school. Nothing goes to plan, but Onyx and Derek will be right behind you, seeing as though they are part of the Horsemen._"

Coronox said, "Informative meeting today; thank you for your time." He turned around to leave, and wasn't interrupted this time. Summer looked at Oblivion, and asked, "When will it occur?"

Oblivion waved his hand over the chessboard once again, and it showed a bleeding piece surrounded by others in a snow-covered forest. "_Not soon enough, my Rose,_" he muttered.

* * *

**AAAAAAAND the shipping, fluffy, suspenseful chapter is out! Hope you enjoyed it, read and review, as usual!**

**Also, I would have tried to release this chapter last night, but unfortunately, the interwebs decided to crash on me. Luckily, I did all of this on Word, with the editing on the site itself. So, no work lost!**


	25. Tales of the Blood Rose Part 4

**I was bored, so I decided to start writing again. AND I FIND IT AWESOME!**

* * *

_Beacon Academy, Ozpin's Office_

"You found her? Do not engage her now, she's far too dangerous," Ozpin said into the scroll. He just got an update from the V.P.D that someone recognized Ruby taking someone back to their home. "We'll be sending in our best students, along with some droids to aid in her capture." The person on the other end acknowledged his response, and hung up. Ozpin did the same, and sighed in exhaustion; six weeks of trying to find one rouge student, both a leader of a team and one of the Horsemen, was tiring. Now, the tables have turned, or so he thought.

In one corner of the office, an unwelcome guest was overhearing the entire conversation. Now that he had confirmation of the oncoming raid, he ran back to his master, to inform him of the happening.

* * *

Coronox was in the Horsemen's Pit, with Olivia nowhere in sight. This was a good thing for him; ever since yesterday, the woman was clinging on to him ever since she won against her sister and Onyx. At one point, his arm was torn off, but that didn't stop Olivia from holding on to him. _Feeling a bit obsessive, Olivia?_ Coronox thought. His relaxation was abruptly cut off when the door opened. He jumped up, and was about to fly into the rafters above, but stopped as he saw his agent. "VulGrimm, I thought you were someone else," he said, knowing he was about ready to hide from his own minion. The suited individual only smiled at his master's plight, and said, "_Well, if I had a hoodie on, perky tits, and a staff with a crystal for the head and a spear for the tail, I would be someone else._" Coronox's face narrowed in rage, and that made VulGrimm laugh.

"Anything to report?" Coronox asked. VulGrimm nodded, and replied, "_As it turns out, your suspicions-well, more like knowledge-was correct; Ozpin's about ready to mobilize to take the Blood Rose into custody._" As if on cue, the speakers turned on, with Glynda's voice saying, "Will teams JNPR, CORE, GRAY, DRGN, and RWBY please come to Ozpin's office at once? I repeat; teams JNPR, CORE, GRAY, DRGN, and RWBY, to Ozpin's office." The speaker then shut off, and Coronox just chuckled. "Alright, off we go," he said.

He walked in the large office, and found that Onyx was also present for the meeting. Coronox nodded his acknowledgement, and Onyx did the same. Olivia was about to jump on him, but was stopped by the piercing stare of Glynda, and retreated back to her seat. Ozpin, who was always expecting Coronox to be last, said, "Couldn't get out of bed this morning?"

"Well, if you count the matter of fact that _she_ pinned me on it, then it would be quite difficult," Coronox retorted bluntly. Olivia did a dramatic gasp and raised her hand to her chest. Before she could say anything, however, Ozpin continued talking.

"The Vale Police Department contacted me earlier today, saying that someone from Vale General spotted Ruby Rose taking a coworker of their back to their house on the outskirts of town. They'll be sending in some of their own, but they've asked of us to provide backup. Professor Goodwitch and I have chosen the twenty of you to help apprehend Miss Rose. You will not be alone, however; about sixty droids will be accompanying you and the police force to subdue her. Team JNPR, and the members of DRGN, CORE, and GRAY, please head over to the landing pad immediately." They rose out of their seats and walked out, some confused as to why their leaders were told to stay behind.

Weiss soon realized that they weren't released, and asked, "Professor Ozpin, why are we still here? Shouldn't we be with the other teams?" Said professor then replied, "You know why you aren't released with the other teams; it's your leader you'll be taking in, and I want to hear this from the three of you right now; will you disobey orders and help her escape?" The trio shook their heads quickly, Blake being the fastest. "Good, you are dismissed." The former team left the office, leaving behind the Horsemen.

Derek spoke up first. "What is it that you want us to do, Ozpin?" Glynda caught them all off guard by saying, "Should she become too much of a threat, you will kill her. Coronox and Derek will be in the front lines, so she will know she can't run. Onyx will be twenty yards away, ready to catch Miss Rose should she make a break for it. And Gary, if all else fails, you will be manning a rifle, and will take the shot if it is present." The four nodded in approval, and Coronox said, "We've been dismissed, I assume?" Ozpin nodded, and the remaining students left the office.

"I'm still quite uncertain that he will not betray us, Professor," Glynda stated after they left. "The last time that sort of thing happened, all the Kingdoms were in danger." Ozpin looked up, and replied, "I doubt that he would, but I'm also unsure, Glynda. Let's just hope that the Horsemen remain on our side, especially now."

* * *

Oblivion watched the talk occurring between the two owners of the school, and smiled. "_They were never on your side to begin with, Ozpin. The moment my host became one of the Horsemen, they were always on my side,_" Oblivion said. His attention was shortly drawn back to the massive chessboard known only as the Scroll; one of the pieces flashed briefly, indicating an update on their mindset. He tapped on it, bringing its statistics up. His look of boredom became one of surprised interest, and then rage. "_Wait a second, WHAT?!_" the Dark God shouted. "_That…motherfucking cunt. I knew he would try something like this, but he's going to do it now?!_" He slammed his hand on the board in rage, and closed the screen of the chess piece.

"_Fuck that puts me in a difficult position now. What should I do next?_" He began scanning each piece on the board, finding none that would help change the plan. "_DAMNIT! There has to be a piece ready for action, even if it's a monstrosity!_" Oblivion froze at his own words, as if a light bulb flashed on above his head. "_That's it, a monstrosity,_" he said in realization. He tapped on one of the Grimm pieces, and then another, and added the best of both to make a new creature of Grimm. Oblivion then placed the newly created chess piece right next to the action, so it will go running-or flying, he didn't care which it used-to it. "_It may not be the best of ideas, but it's something I'm willing to work with,_" the Dark God sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"_Let's just hope it doesn't come back biting me in the ass later on._"

* * *

_Alys and Ruby's home_

Gary sat in the post he chose about seventy yards away from the action, prepared for the order to fire when necessary. Earlier, he accidentally overhead Coronox, Onyx, and Derek creating a new plan to convince the police force, hunters and huntresses, and droids to stand down, saying that if she was able to control herself, she might be spared. _That wasn't part of the original plan, asshole,_ Gary thought. _I will be taking the shot, but not at her; why do you think I chose a spot to where I could be looking at your face?_

Coronox nodded at Derek, who was on his right, and the duo began walking over to the Red Reaper directly in front of them. She had a look of determination, and confidence; traits that Coronox admired in all warriors. But he noticed something else in her eyes; it was closure, love, and happiness. _What happened while we were waiting for the call?_ Coronox thought. Derek noticed the slight surprise in his comrade, and asked quietly, "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, I've been staring at her eyes for a while now, and it seems as though her urges for blood have died," Coronox replied, in the same volume as Derek's voice. "I don't know how, but someone really cares for her, even right now."

"Then we must call it in, tell Ozpin what you are considering," Derek said, but Coronox shook his head. "He wouldn't believe us, but he would if we brought him proof." Derek nodded at his plan, and Coronox then spoke up, talking to Ruby.

"It's been quite some time, Blood Rose," he said, his arrogance clearly displayed. "And here I thought you ran away."

"I will run away, but not after I kill you all for ruining my life once again," she retorted, and Coronox now knows he has proof that she found someone. Speaking a little bit quieter, he then said, "You don't need to run, or kill any of us. If I heard your voice correctly, you are loved by someone, right?" She nodded slightly; there were certain things that a person doesn't need to lie about, and this was one of them.

"Then if we are lucky, we can call off this entire charade, and stop them from doing anything stupi-" his words were cut off as his shoulder was immediately hit by something, forcing his shoulder back. Derek's eyes opened wide, along with Ruby's. Then, a voice came in through the earpieces: "Ruby attacked Coronox! Apprehend her at once!" It was Gary's voice.

Derek, who wasn't fooled at all, tried to shout, "No, he lies! Don't listen to him!" but he was cut off by flashbangs going off, and was pulled back by his own team. Coronox's eyes reddened, and he vanished. Gary, who was watching him most of the time, could have sworn that they stared directly through him. The next thing he knew, a red-eyed form of Oblivion pinned him down with one of his hands.

"_I would normally kill you, but that's not in the listings today,_" the Dark God said. "_So, I'll let one of Grimm's monstrosities take care of you for me._" With that, he jumped, and the ground erupted, revealing a massive Taituo, but with feathers on its body to compliment the bone-like armor. "Oh fuck, a Taituore?" was all he could say before he had to roll out of the way of the burning feathers homing in on the Archangel. "Well, that's new," he muttered. "Alright, beastie, let's dance!"

* * *

_Hours later…_

Not surprisingly, the door to Ozpin's office was off its hinges. The person that found it like that was actually heading inside; Derek was called in for his input as to why the raid went down so horribly bad, but succeeded nevertheless. He could hear the shouting being done by Coronox and Gary, who was still arguing over what the hell happened during the Blood Rose extraction.

The fighting stopped as Ozpin then said, "Derek Flame, can you please explain to me what happened during the raid, as I'm unable to decipher anything these two idiots are shouting at each other back and forth." Derek forced himself not to smile, and replied, "Well, we both were about to take her in, but Coronox spotted something unusual in Ruby's eyes. We both discussed it, and when Ruby then spoke up, it only confirmed his suspicions; the person that was grievously injured as we speak loved her, and made Ruby and I quote 'happy.' If I'm not mistaken, Coronox also said that she didn't have her need for blood anymore, and after the events of today, I seriously doubt that she still doesn't need it." Gary then shouted, "YOU LIE, YOU SACK OF GRIMM SHIT!"

"I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU, ARCHANGEL!" Coronox replied, thrusting his hand above his head by a few inches. "YOU ATTACK ME, AND SAY THAT RUBY CAUSED IT. MY GOD, YOU ARE INSUFFERABLE, AND A TRAITOR TO OUR CAUSE!"

"I AM NOT A TRAITOR, YOU ARE! PLANNING BEHIND THE OTHER TEAMS' BACKS TO CALL OFF THE HUNT ON RUBY FOR CRIMES THAT SHE COMMITTED, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH OR SOMETHING?!" That pushed him over the edge.

"How dare you…" he muttered darkly. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU, PHEUNOMIC! DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I TRIED WHAT I DID?! I MADE A PROMISE TO SOMEONE, AND I INTEND TO KEEP IT. YOU ARE GETTING IN MY WAY, SO I SHOULD JUST PLOW YOU UNDER!"

"ENOUGH!" Ozpin shouted, surprising Coronox and Gary; they haven't heard Ozpin shout, and they weren't prepared for it. "The Horsemen are not to interfere with what we do with Ruby Rose's sentence, especially you, Coronox. Your forms are not to be used in any way to help her escape, do you understand?"

"Yes sir," he replied, catching everyone off guard. Onyx realized he had a backup plan, for he was too composed with that response. But Ozpin didn't see this. "Good. Now, return to your dorms, you have a long night ahead of you." The four filed out, with Coronox being the last one to leave.

"Also, I know how much you love kicking in my door, but I'm not a walking bank, for your information," Ozpin said before he left. All he got was a chuckle from the Dark God walking down the stairs. Afterwards, he let his head fall on his desk, and Ozpin sighed in exhaustion. "This is taking too long. I'm going to have to speed up the game in a few days," he said.

* * *

Oblivion only observed from his place, but wasn't alone this time; Blake Belladonna was in the exact same room as he was, just across the chessboard. "_Now you see why I do this, Blake,_" he said to her. "_And do you know what happens next?_" She shook her head, and two words came up: Jack Everest and Rouge Camp. "_Find the connection, and save your leader from disaster,_" the Dark God said. The woman nodded, and got up to leave. "_One more thing; you may never know what will happen if you give people a chance to explain their plight._"

Blake turned around, and said, "I'll keep that in mind, Oblivion. Until next time, this is good-bye." She then left the room, leaving the Dark God making a new configuration on the board. "_It's almost your time to shine, Summer. Use it well, and keep her safe._"

* * *

**Plot twists plus betrayal plus a running gag with Ozpin's door equals a chapter from the pits of my mind. Read and review, as usual.**


	26. Tales of the Blood Rose Part 5

**No A/N here, you should be familiar with that by now.**

* * *

_Undisclosed Location_

Oblivion stood over the chessboard, looking at the new configuration; he was displeased that Ozpin shut him out of interfering with Ruby's release, and wanted to help out in any way possible. But the Horsemen were given an order by Ozpin, so he'll let them play along for the time being. "_That is, up to the next two hours, then the real fun begins,_" Oblivion said. During his time here, along with the appearance of VulGrimm, he was spying on Ozpin's office, listening to every conversation about everything he has discussed with the DCC members, along with something about his endgame advances.

"_He's getting desperate; the constant battles with the White Fang, Ruby, Gary, and me have pushed his sanity over the edge. Nevertheless, he still has a small amount to begin the operation._" He then picked up a few black-colored pieces, and placed them in the fray. One of them replaced his host's own piece. "_But, after today, he will not know who to trust, and he will be delayed heavily,_" the Dark God said. "_After all, it would be nice to see some old faces, right?_"

* * *

_Beacon Academy, Horsemen's Pit_

It was quite clear that they were unable to just sit by and wait for Ruby's excursion to the Rouge Camp. Coronox was the worst off; he wanted to keep her safe, but was failing at every turn. "Fuck, I can't keep doing this; I may or may not be getting old, for once," he said softly. To his fortune, the other three didn't hear him. It had been fourteen hours since Ozpin gave the non-interference order to them, and they had nothing to do to continue passing the time. Derek and Gary were the only ones that were lucky to not be bored; thanks to Ruby forcing them to play Hold'em a few weeks ago, they were quite adept at it, and used it eagerly. Onyx was leaning on the wall nearest to the door, while Coronox was the dealer to the players.

To everyone's surprise, Derek broke the silence first: "Alright, I can't just sit here letting Ruby get taken to that god-forsaken place. And from hearing all about it from Gary, it's pretty bad. We need to do something to prevent this from happening."

"A couple of problems, Derek; First, Ruby is protected by a lot of Aura, in which I'm betting Coronox can break through with ease," Onyx replied. "But the second issue prevents Coronox from doing anything in the first place, along with us doing anything."

"What if we sent in someone that they wouldn't recognize in the first place?" Coronox suggested. Gary looked up and said, "Who do you have in mind?"

Onyx shook her head before he could say anything. "It wouldn't matter, because Ozpin would know how he/she got in, and who hired them in the first place," she countered.

"What if it was someone that wasn't hired? What if it was someone that I know personally, in which even Ozpin wouldn't expect walking in, hmm?" Coronox said, his voice growing lower by the second. "Do you know who I'm talking about, Derek?" Derek looked at him, and then noticed something on Coronox's shoulder; a white flower petal that wasn't there before. His eyes widening in shock made Coronox smile darkly.

"But, we're told to not interfere at all, Coronox! Wouldn't this be interfering with the transfer, and you'll be disobeying Ozpin's orders along with it; you will not get off easy because of what will happen," Gary said, in which then Coronox turned his gaze towards Gary. "And who says we are still working for him? Remember, I don't take orders from anyone; _I_ make the orders for people to follow," Coronox retorted, getting a smile out of both Derek and Onyx; it appears that they were also quite done with Ozpin's constant failures.

"Fine, but if this ends up killing the three of us-because you and Onyx are somewhat Eternals-I'll never forgive you for joining in on this coup," Gary said, plopping his head on the table. "Also, I fold." Coronox laughed at that, but inside, the plan was coming altogether.

* * *

If there was a single person Weiss was always nervous around, it would be Coronox. He was always unpredictable, whether he would talk or fight. His methods of getting information ends up leaving the person confused in the end, trying to figure out how he played a deadly mind game on them: His combat style was much more unpredictable, via him being in one spot in one second, and then in another spot in second two; close range combat with the Twin Horns to finding the blades still near the opponent, but Coronox swinging them on wires, or firing arrows as a bow or a crossbow; creating glyphs without any concentration, causing his cape to become tendrils to attack his foes; she could list off all the reasons as to why she was so nervous around him.

If there was a single person that made Weiss nervous, it would be the exact same one standing in their path to break Ruby out. "Coronox, get out of our way," Yang said, activating Ember Cecilia in the process. "I don't want to hurt you, but hindering us will gladly make me change my mind." Coronox just tilted his head to the right, and said, "Whose saying I'm hindering you? In fact, I came to help."

"Bullshit, we heard that order Ozpin gave the four of you, saying that neither of you can't interfere with her transport to Rouge Camp," Weiss said. Before she could say anything more, Coronox countered by saying, "I don't take orders from Ozpin anymore; The Horsemen aren't either, so you have our support."

"But, you're useless if you come with us, because Ozpin will detect your presence near the cell," Blake said. "That same thing goes for any of the other Horsemen that accompany us to Ruby's cell." Coronox chuckled softly, and replied, "Who's saying that any of the Horsemen will be accompanying you?" He opened his hand, and a rose with black and white petals was sitting right in the middle of it. "She'll be helping you break her out, not any of us." With that, the rose glowed brightly, enveloping Coronox in its light. The trio that stood before him had to shield their eyes from the intensity of the light, and when it died down, a figure with a white cloak was standing right where Coronox was. The hood was over her head, covering most of her face, but Yang wasn't fooled at all.

"S-Summer?! How are you alive?" she sputtered. A small smile appeared, and the woman said, "Oblivion kept me alive, but now's not the time. We need to get my daughter out of there." Weiss had to tighten her grip on Myrtenaster, because the voice would have made her swoon. She managed to control herself in time to see Summer, Yang, and Blake run in the hallway to her left. Shaking her head, she created a glyph, and did exactly what Coronox did during initiation; hopped on it and rode it to catch up with the trio ahead of them.

* * *

Ozpin had to take a double-take at the cameras in the school corridors; someone in a white cloak was running at high speeds with Team RWBY right behind her. Picking up his scroll, he contacted security. "Jeff, it's Ozpin; I need you to activate the droids, because I have suspicion that Ruby may have escaped from her prison." He checked the camera on Ruby's location, and she was still strapped onto the table. "Wait a minute, who is that?"

"Sorry, Ozpin, but it looks like they all are dead over here," a voice echoed through the scroll; that wasn't Jeff. "Who are you?"

"You forgot about us already? Man, do you need to implement trackers in our skulls or something weird like that?" Gary said nonchalantly. Ozpin nearly broke off a large chip of wood from his desk, because he was about to shout in anger once again. "What have you done, Pheunomic?!"

"Me? Oh please, I didn't plan this; it was all of our ideas." Ozpin froze as his fears became reality; they were rebelling. "Is this about Miss Rose, for there is nothing that I can do to prevent her sentence; only Everest has the call over that."

Gary laughed at that. "Oh, we don't want her sentence to be removed for us to stop; we are removing ourselves from the equation you've created. Plus, what's this about your endgame involving the total destruction of the other Kingdoms?" Ozpin froze up once again; how did he know?

"Your silence only confirms my curiosity, Ozpin," Gary said. "Also, when I get the chance, I will come back and kill you. Until then, ciao!" The scroll went dead, and Ozpin broke it in half. _Coronox is much more unpredictable than he looks,_ Ozpin thought in worry. _How much does he know? What does he know? And finally, who did he bring out this time?_ He looked back at the camera that was frozen with the image of the woman in white, and Ozpin noticed something that he hadn't seen before; a white and black rectangular box.

_No…it can't be…_ He rushed over to his cabinet with the picture of the previous Horsemen, and compared the picture on the screen with the one in the frame. "How…how did she live through that?" he asked himself. "It doesn't matter; what does now is stopping this coup." He raised his hand to his ear, and said, "The Rose Bloomed Once More." He received all the responses necessary, and yanked on the head of his cane. Instead of it popping off, it unsheathed a broadsword from within the cane itself. "Let's see how rusty you are, old man," he muttered to himself.

* * *

Glynda thought that it would be a routine disciplinary action with the Team RWBY that tried to bust out their leader. She was about to say something when a gun cocked its trigger right behind her head. "Let's have some fun, shall we?" a hauntingly familiar voice said right behind her. For only a second, she froze; the next, she ducked out of the firing gun's path. It tore right through the steelsilk that held down Ruby, in which she moved her head back from getting her face cut off by the size of the bullet. Glynda had only a few seconds to recover, but even that wasn't fast enough; the woman that fired the shot spun quickly, revealing the weapon to be none other than a scythe, and smashed the blunt end of it into Glydna's head, knocking her out in the process.

"Becoming a professor has made you slower, Goodwitch," the woman said darkly. "If you had remained as a Huntress, I would be having so much more fun right now." She looked up, and saw the other four still in the room, gawking at her. "We don't have all the time in the world, girls, so we need to get a move on," she said. Weiss quickly nodded, and Ruby said, "They have my weapon, though. I'm useless without it."

"_Don't pull that crap on me, Blood Rose. And it's with the other Horsemen, so there are no worries there,_" another familiar voice spoke out. Summer smiled, and said, "Good to hear, now, let's move!" She sprinted out the door, smashing into the window on the other side in the process. The now reunited Team RWBY just looked at each other for a second, and followed her lead.

"Hey Weiss, I know this is a bad time and all, but who is that, exactly?" Ruby asked a few minutes later. Blake replied, cutting her off in the process, "We'll tell you later, right now, we need to get to the airship." Gary was at the halfway point, waving at them in the process. "Glad you guys made it," he said. "But I looked a bit further ahead, and it appears that some of the professors are going to try and prevent our escape." Summer turned around, and saw two familiar faces near the front; Ozpin and Port, with their signature weapons. "Damnit, I knew they would follow us. You four, get out of here. Gary, you and I will remain behind to take care of them. Not kill, but stun. Understand?" Gary nodded, and drew Legion, ready for the fight of his life.

They were about four hundred yards away when they were intercepted by a very fast person wielding two Kris daggers in each hand, and looking very agitated at the four he was facing. "Miss Rose, you are coming back to the school with me," Professor Oobleck stated, his gaze pierced her eyes with a vengeance. "And should your former team try and prevent me from doing so, they will follow suit." Yang raised her gauntlets, but was knocked out quickly from getting the hilt of one of Oobleck's weapons in her head; Weiss blocked the first one, but couldn't raise one of her glyphs fast enough to block the second Kris; Blake ran from the scene, hoping to escape.

Ruby was looking at Oobleck, who had his daggers right at her throat. Knowing that she was very hard to kill-especially after that one incident-he sliced it open, letting her pass out before running back to the school.

* * *

"_Sir, one of the professors stopped the recovery, and has her placed in a location that we aren't able to see,_" one of the agents told the mass of shadows. "_We are able to apprehend him, but-_"

"_No, he's too fast,_" Oblivion said. "_It doesn't matter, though. We'll get the Blood Rose back; a trip to the Rouge Camp is all that we need, after a few months, of course._" He looked at the board, and saw an intriguing battle on the chessboard: Summer and Gary vs. Ozpin and Port. "_They will retreat after a few minutes,_" he muttered, "_and then the Calvary will take them in. But, there's only one body that they'll retrieve, and it will be a traitor's that will be theirs._" He then did something unexpected; he flicked his fingers, and knocked over Gary's piece.

"_He's unreliable, doesn't give a damn about the people he puts in harm's way, and has a special hatred for those that are clearly stronger than he could ever be. Gary Pheunomic must be disposed of, and I know someone that is perfect for the job._" He got up, and pulled out his scroll. "_Qrow, I have a job for you, and it involves a specific Archangel. Do you what I intend for you to do?_" He got a response, and replied, "_Good, my own agent will weaken him up, and you'll bring him down. Payment will be sent the moment you dish out the killing blow._"

* * *

Summer was fighting fast, and quickly, keeping Ozpin on his toes. He kept slipping up, though; the cuts he kept receiving on his arms, chest, back, and legs kept growing. Port was having a hard time with Gary, but was able to anticipate each move, blocking many of the attacks being dealt out by the Archangel. Ozpin then got distracted, and jumped back from the Moon Rose trying to cleave him in half. "Whoever you are, our quarrel isn't over yet," the old man said. "With that in mind, there will be military personnel here within the next five minutes; I suggest you flee to the VTOL that you stole. Also, it would be nice to have the red weapon back, of course." Summer stopped for a second, stunned, but tossed forward the red box that was none other than Crescent Rose. Gary was looking back and forth between the two former Horsemen, and Ozpin left.

Summer's own hand went up towards her earpiece, and nodded her affirmation. "What are you doing? You heard Pinhead; the military will apprehend us in five minutes, we gotta go!" Gary shouted, but stopped as a cold feeling flooded him; his stomach region ended up receiving a massive gash that he didn't remember receiving during the battle. _Port must've gotten lucky with one of his swings,_ Gary thought, but froze when he looked at Summer; her scythe was soaked in blood. "What…what are you…doing?"

"I received my own orders, Archangel," Summer said, her emotionless voice scaring Gary. "You are now seen as disposable by Oblivion, and you will die shortly enough." He looked up, and noticed that a shadow covered his body. Looking up, he saw Qrow in the air, flying towards him and said, "Sup." He then landed a strike on Gary's neck, cutting the nerve in the spine, making Gary fall right on his back. "It's done, sir," Summer said, looking at a stumped Qrow who just noticed who was underneath the hood. Speaking of, his own scroll vibrated, and he pulled it out. An automated message told him that he received ten million Lien in his account just a few seconds ago. "Well, this is where I take my leave. Summer, if you are truly alive, you need to get out of here," Qrow said, vanishing quickly, with Summer leaving a few seconds later.

_Hours later…_

Coronox was still peeved by the fact that they failed in the extraction, but was much happier that Gary was removed from the equation. He pulled out his scroll, and noticed that a breaking news icon appeared in the top left corner. Tapping it, he noticed something as he watched.

"…Three criminals tried to break out the psychopath Ruby Rose earlier today from the depths of the prestigious training school, Beacon Academy. Coronox Kardas, Onyx Forsaw, and Derek Flame, were the masterminds behind the entire heist. If you have any information regarding their whereabouts or plans, please contact the Vale Police Department immediately. Do not attempt to try and apprehend them yourselves; they are heavily armed and extremely dangerous." He shut off the scroll, and smiled. _Ironic, don't you think, Ozpin? You can't say anything about the Horsemen, so you have to call us criminals. Your best weapons have turned against you, and you can't bring them back._

* * *

**This is where the Tales of the Blood Rose ends. The Tales of Darkness will begin shortly, but first, there are stranger things in the Rouge Camp than the prisoners try to believe.**


End file.
